Bloody Queen: the angel of the king
by Saya.Bloodplus
Summary: Luego de despertar de su letargo, Saya tendra que tomar una decisión y vivira la aventura mas grande de su vida... el amor... ¿A cual de los 6 apuestos vampiros elegira la Reina?
1. Prologo

Prologo

El viento bramaba en plena noche transportando un aroma que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

Saya alzó la cabeza y olisqueó el aire. La bella criatura, de estatura media y aspecto humano salvo por los ojos de color rubí, parpadeó sorprendida. El mensaje era correcto: estaban allí. ¿O era una trampa? Sopesó las posibilidades y dijo fríamente:

- Ocúltate entre los árboles. Detiene a quienquiera que venga…

Haji, su Caballero, que cargaba consigo su estuche de violonchelo y llevaba su garra descubierta, se puso en movimiento con rapidez, pasando a un lado de la Reina. Se dirigió deprisa hacia los arbustos y se escondió sin demostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro.

Saya saltó hacia las ramas de un tupido árbol, y equilibrándose, busco la pista. Estaba demasiado oscuro para la vista de un humano, pero para ella la tenue luz de la luna era como si el sol brillara entre los árboles; cada detalle resultaba nítido y claro para su escrutadora mirada. La dama se quedó en absoluto silencio sosteniendo una larga espada en la mano. Un cristal carmesí adornaba el mango, y su filo era perfecto para matar cualquier criatura.

El caballero no tenía tan buena vista como la Reina, pero aun así sus ojos detallaban en la oscuridad mejor que los de un humano.

El ululato de un búho desgarró el silencio de la noche, y nadie se tranquilizó hasta que el ave se alejó volando. Haji piso una ramita y Saya siseó enfadada.

Ambos reprimieron la impaciencia a medida que los minutos se les hacían horas, puesto que el aroma debía de haber sido impulsado por el viento desde lejos precediendo a los que lo esparcían. Se quedó acechando como un felino sobre el árbol, hasta que otra ráfaga de viento llegó a través del bosque, y esta vez el aroma era más fuerte. Entusiasmada, Saya hizo una mueca, revelando la punta de unos filosos colmillos.

-Prepárate- murmuró, temblándole todo el cuerpo.

Unas manchas, apenas perceptibles en la oscuridad, avanzaban entre los árboles. Tres monstruos de tamaño grotesco se abrieron paso entre el bosque, siguiendo sus instintos, que los guiaban hacia aquella sangre que les podría dar vida. Los tres tenían una forma similar a la de un murciélago gigante.

Saya sonrió con arrogancia y de un salto, se paró frente a los monstruos, que, sorprendidos, rugieron. Los 3 pares de ojos brillaron como el fuego, y se lanzaron sobre la chica, por cuyas venas corría la sangre contraría a la sangre que los había creado. La dama rio, encantada, mientras esquivaba todos los golpes que aquellos seres trataban de propinarle.

Cortándose el pulgar, la sangre fluyo por toda la espada, mientras Saya se movía con gracia y cortaba en dos a uno de los monstruos, y éste se cristalizaba. Haji salto y una daga de plata se enterró en el ojo de otra de las criaturas. La Reina mató a los dos restantes con rapidez y precisión.

Al voltearse, Saya quedó estática, al ver a 10 personas, mirándola con sorpresa. Eran hermosos, tanto los hombres como las mujeres, y la Reina se sonrojó al ver la mirada de fervor con que la observaban los 6 chicos. Dos de ellos eran rubios, uno de ojos verdes y el otro de ojos turquesa. Otro era castaño y de ojos del color del vino. Otro tenía el cabello y los ojos de un tono broncíneo. Otro tenía el cabello plateado y ojos lila. Y el último tenía el cabello de un extraño tono castaño y ojos grises. Las chicas eran 4. Una tenía los ojos y el cabello castaños. Otra tenía el cabello de un rubio ceniza y ojos grises. La otra tenía el cabello rubio y también tenía ojos grises. La última tenía el pelo y los ojos de un color plata.

Los ojos de Saya se volvieron de un castaño rojizo, frente a los ojos estupefactos de las diez personas presentes. Haji se situó a su lado, con una actitud defensiva.

La luna brillaba blanca sobre sus cabezas, y fue testigo del primer encuentro entre vampiros y quirópteros.


	2. Capitulo I

Capítulo I: Rosa roja entre sangre carmesí

Kaname contempló a la muchacha frente a ellos detallando toda su anatomía femenina: el vestido de seda que enmarcaba sus curvas, su rostro blanco como la nieve y sus labios rojos como la sangre. Unos ojos castaños, lo observaron con molestia al darse cuenta del escrutinio, y el vampiro le sostuvo la mirada.

El cielo estaba despejado y oscuro, pero el soplar del viento movía los cabellos de Saya, llevando su olor hacia los vampiros, quienes se tensaron ante tan dulce sangre.

Yuuki se adelantó, ignorando las miradas de Kaname y de Zero, y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa a la pelinegra. La Reina parpadeó sorprendida, pero le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Soy Yuuki Kuran-. Se presento la joven vampiresa.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Saya. Saya Otonashi. Un placer conocerte -. Dijo la dama, mirando con dulzura a la castaña.

-El placer es mío, Otonashi-san-. Respondió Yuuki. Luego se volteo a ver a los seres cristalizados.- ¿Qué son esas cosas?

-Quirópteros.- Respondió Haji.- Criaturas que se alimentan de sangre humana.

Todos los vampiros jadearon ante esa nueva revelación. Kaname caminó hacia Yuuki y la atrajo en un abrazo protector. Luego miró a los extraños y dijo con voz grave:

-Soy Kaname Kuran. Ya se su nombre, señorita Saya, pero el de usted no.- Dijo mirando directamente al Caballero.

-Soy Haji, Caballero de la Reina Carmesí.- se presento el pelinegro.

-¿Caballero de la Reina Carmesí?-Repitió Yuuki, confundida.

-Así es,- dijo Saya- Los quirópteros son criaturas hematófagas parecidas a un murciélago que viven de la sangre humana. Estos seres generalmente poseen una velocidad extraordinaria, una gran fuerza, y capacidades de auto curación sobrenaturales. Ellos también son capaces de transformar algunas partes de su cuerpo por ejemplo: pueden convertir sus manos y sus pies en garras o crear apéndices como las alas para volar incluso algunos pueden disfrazarse como gente ordinaria.

-Como quirópteros pueden curarse casi al instante de la mayor parte de sus heridas,-siguió Haji- las balas pueden llegar a detenerlos un poco pero no son mortales para ellos, incluso las explosiones no son capaces de matarlos, aunque, si son enterrados o sellados dentro de alguna estructura lo suficientemente fuerte para contenerlos; ellos entrarán en una especie de hibernación hasta no ser liberados…

-Los quirópteros son creados de la sangre de una reina quiróptera e irónicamente, esto también es el método primario de su eliminación.-Lo interrumpió la dama- Los quirópteros poseen una sociedad vertical con dos reinas existentes cuya sangre es toxica la una para la otra, así que cuando la sangre de la otra reina es introducida en la corriente sanguínea de un quiróptero creado por la sangre de su hermana, esto comienza una reacción en cadena que hace que su cuerpo se cristalice y se destruya.

-La forma más básica de quirópteros es creada mediante la inducción de la substancia conocida como Delta 67 en un anfitrión humano. El anfitrión rápidamente pierde su inteligencia humana y memorias, y se transforma en una criatura muy parecida a un gorila con cabeza de caballo y con colmillos. Este tipo de criaturas están desprovistas de voluntad y se guían puramente por instinto, cazando y matando gente, y a veces animales, para beber su sangre.-narró el Chevalier.

-Luego están los Caballeros que son los quirópteros más poderosos en términos de fuerza, habilidad, velocidad, y resistencia a comparación de los artificiales; ellos nacen cuando un humano bebe la sangre de una reina. Una vez transformados se crea un fuerte vínculo entre los caballeros y la reina que los engendró, obligándolos a servirle y protegerle a toda costa.- continuó la Reina.

-A pesar de que conservan la apariencia, la forma del cuerpo y la edad que tenían cuando fueron transformados, los caballeros poseen la capacidad de transformarse en quirópteros bestiales cada uno de ellos tiene una forma única, su figura varía; ya que pueden cambiar totalmente o limitarse a partes específicas del cuerpo, incluso pueden disfrazarse de los humanos que ellos matan o de los que se alimentan. Se curan de forma instantánea de cualquier herida letal, sin embargo las heridas más graves pueden causar temporalmente un aumento en su necesidad de sangre. Como ocurre con los quirópteros artificiales, los caballeros pueden morir con la sangre de la reina opuesta, pero la cristalización lleva más tiempo y es posible evitar la muerte mediante la eliminación de las partes del cuerpo cristalizadas.- Y Saya no lo dejó seguir, para contar ella misma su condición.

-Por último, las Reinas, también llamados los originales, son los quirópteros en primer nivel. En una generación dada, siempre hay dos reinas, nacen siendo gemelas de una de las reinas anteriores, y son naturalmente antagónicas entre sí, es decir, que la sangre de una es toxica para la otra. Además se les diferencian por el color de ojos, una los tiene azules, y la otra, borgoña.

Todos los otros quirópteros nacen de la sangre de las reinas, ya sea a través de los propios esfuerzos de la reina o la experimentación humana. A diferencia de todos los otros quirópteros, Las reinas parecen conservar una apariencia humana en todo momento, aunque pueden cambiar su apariencia humana de alguna manera. Su sangre también puede cristalizar y destruir cualquier quiróptero de cualquier nivel que fue creado por su hermana.

Las reinas tienen que pasar por un periodo de hibernación dentro de un capullo después de unos pocos años de actividad, este periodo dura aproximadamente 30 años. Las reinas son criaturas que superan en velocidad, fuerza y resistencia a sus caballeros y otros quirópteros. También pueden tener algunas habilidades como cambiar de forma. Las habilidades de una reina dependen de su alimentación regular de sangre humana.

Cuando una reina queda embarazada con la próxima generación de reinas, su sangre pierde sus cualidades toxicas. Una reina no puede ser fecundada ni por humanos ni caballeros que ella misma haya creado se necesita de un caballero que posea la sangre de la reina opuesta para así asegurar la pureza de la especie.

Actualmente, solo hay una Reina. Yo…mate a mi hermana hace 31 años…. Ella era la Reina turquesa, debido a sus ojos azules…. Yo soy la única Reina viviente…. La Reina Carmesí…Obligada a vivir para siempre…. Y sufriendo una agonía por no haber podido morir con mi hermana…. Su nombre era Diva….

Todos los vampiros quedaron en shock. Tenían frente a ellos a la Reina de los quirópteros. Ella… había matado a su hermana. No cabían en si del asombro, pero reaccionaron al escuchar un sollozo. Provenía de Saya, ella lloraba.

Haji abrazó a su Reina, sabiendo que aquellas lágrimas eran derramadas porque Saya extrañaba a su gemela, a pesar de haber estado en guerra durante muchos años. Aun así, eran hermanas.

Yuuki se sintió culpable, y desprendiéndose del abrazo de Kaname, avanzo hasta quedar frente a Saya.

-Seamos amigas, ¿sí? Ven con nosotros a la Academia Cross. Te los presento: el es mi hermano, Kaname. El rubio de ojos turquesa es Hanabusa Aidou, el que está a su lado es Akatsuki Kain. El peliplateado es Zero Kiryuu. El otro rubio es Takuma Ichijou. El castaño es Senri Kuran, mi primo. La rubia es Rima Toya y la que está a su lado es Ruka Souen. Y la peliplateada es Seiren. Somos vampiros.- Saya la observo con sorpresa, luego asintió, sonriendo.

-Seamos amigas, voy con ustedes. –Yuuki sonrió, y los vampiros suspiraron con nerviosismo, al considerar la posibilidad de tener a aquella bella chica entre ellos. Una rosa entre sangre.


	3. Capitulo II

Blood+ y Vampire Knight no me pertenecen. Ya quisiera yo, y tendria para mi a Kaname, Haji, Solomon, Hanabusa, y Takuma. T-T pero siguen sin ser mios.

Explicación: En este crossover, Yuuki y Zero ya solucionaron sus diferencias, aun asi, Zero odia a todos los demas vampiros, los acompaña por Yuuki.

Ahora si, vamos con la historia.

Capítulo II: Academia Cross, la historia de Saya

Era de cerca de medianoche, Saya observaba a su alrededor con la emoción tatuada en el rostro. Haji, impertérrito como siempre, la contemplaba con sus sentimientos guardados en su interior. La amaba, y se habían besado hace 31 años, el día que ella mato a Diva, pero, su corazón se había enfriado durante su letargo, y ahora, para ella, el solo era su sirviente. Al igual que Riku y Solomon, quienes se encargaban de mantener el orden en otros lados del mundo.

Kaname observaba a la Reina, detallando todas sus características. Hanabusa, Takuma, Zero, Senri y Akatsuki sentían la sangre hervir, cada vez que Saya los miraba, con aquellos bellos ojos borgoña, que los hacían desear verlos arder en carmesí. Aquella muchacha ya los había hipnotizado.

Rima y Ruka veían indiferentes a los chicos, pero por dentro, estaban ardiendo de rabia. Miraban a Saya con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza, pero sabían, y bien que ella se los había demostrado, que si lo intentaban, estarían muertas. En tanto, Seiren solo se preocupaba del bienestar de los hermanos Kuran.

Yuuki y Saya entraron de sopetón en la oficina del director Cross. El hombre era rubio y tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta. Sus ojos, ocultos tras unas gafas, se veían cansados y demostraban experiencia. Se arrebujaba con una manta de un verde espantoso, pero al ver a Yuuki, sonrió como si fuera un niño.

-¡Yuuki! ¡Mi amada hija!- grito el hombre, levantándose y abrazando a la vampiresa. Luego se puso a llorar a mares- ¡hace tanto que no venias a verme!

-Cálmate, papá, ya vine a verte, y necesito pedirte un favor- dijo la castaña, mientras Saya reía al ver la escena.

-¡OH! ¿Quién es ella?- dijo dejando de lloriquear. La dama le sonrió dulcemente.

-Ella es Saya Otonashi, la Reina de los Quirópteros.- dijo Kaname, entrando en la habitación, seguido de Haji,- y el es Haji, su Caballero.

-¿Qui-quiropteros?- tartamudeó Kaien Cross, mirando atemorizado a Saya- La Asociación está en contacto con Red Shield. Se de la guerra entre Reinas y algo de los quirópteros. Pero… ¿Otonashi-sama sería tan gentil de explicarnos su historia?

Saya lo miró sorprendida, pero asintió.

-Naci en Bordéu, Francia, el 4 de agosto de 1833, en una propiedad conocida como el "Zoológico". Fui uno de los 2 capullos encontrados en el vientre de un quiróptero momificado que fue hallado por los hermanos Goldschmidt, Joel y Amshel, en Islandia al cual bautizaron como Saya. Sin saber que era un quiróptero lo diseccionaron y encontraron en su vientre los capullos: sin éxito intentaron abrirlos con una navaja y durante esta operación Amshel se cortó el dedo, derramando unas gotas de su sangre en uno de los capullos, el cual comenzó a palpitar. Es entonces cuando ambos se dan cuenta que los capullos se alimentaban de sangre humana para poder desarrollarse. Pasaron los meses y cuando los capullos se abrieron nacimos mi hermana y yo. Por tratarse de una investigación decidieron separarnos y criarnos en ambientes completamente distintos: mientras que yo era tratada como una hija por Joel y recibía todo tipo de lujos y comodidades, mi hermana era tratada como un animal ya que la mayor parte de su vida permaneció encerrada en una torre lejos de la mansión que compone el zoológico, siendo objeto de experimentos bajo los cuidados de Amshel. En el zoo, mi vida era como la de los cuentos de hadas. Tenía todo lo que podía desear pero como todo tiene un defecto; esta también era una prisión para mí; nunca se me permitía poner un pie fuera de los terrenos de dicha propiedad, fuera de aquello yo podía gozar de cierta libertad pero también de soledad, pues en la casa solamente estaban los sirvientes quienes hablaban a mis espaldas y me calificaban como a un demonio o monstruo ya que para 1863 yo debería haber cumplido 30 años pero mi cuerpo seguía siendo el de una niña de 16 (esto ocasionó que siempre estuviera de malas, tratando a cualquiera como si fuera basura; esto no era más que la respuesta que yo podía dar ante el rechazo de la gente) sin embargo a Joel nunca le importó el hecho de que yo fuera diferente a los seres humanos normales. Para él, siempre fui su bien amada hija. No sabía nada sobre la existencia de mi hermana hasta 1863 cuando un sirviente al que le tenía aprecio descubrió lo que en realidad era y me dijo: ¡¿que intentabas lograr fingiendo ser humana? ¡No me toques maldito monstruo! al escuchar esto salí llorando de la mansión, y corriendo sin rumbo fijo termine frente a la torre donde escuche por primera vez la canción de mi hermana. Decidí nombrarla Diva, por su hermosa voz, y ella sin saber que en realidad lo éramos, empezó a llamarme Saya Onee-chan. En vista de que nosotras no envejecíamos más, Joel se dio cuenta de que no viviría lo suficiente para que todo se desarrollara por sí solo, así que decidió enfocar su investigación en las habilidades reproductivas de nosotras, de este modo se dedicaron a encontrarnos un prometido para llevar a cabo la concepción. Fue entonces cuando conocí a Haji, un niño de 12 años que Joel llevó para que fuera mi compañero (en realidad lo compró), en un primer momento nuestros caracteres chocan demasiado para poder ser amigos, yo era caprichosa y orgullosa; y él, aparte de orgulloso y obstinado se sentía avergonzado ante mí y en cierto modo intimidado. Aún así ambos hicimos esfuerzos por entendernos, y un día, gracias al consejo de Joel, yo conseguir conectar con Haji y comencé a tomarle cariño, logrando ser amigos y compañeros de juegos. Por primera vez ambos sentimos lo que es tener un amigo. Tiempo después, al crecer Haji, se hace evidente que el paso del tiempo no me afectaba y las preguntas comenzaron a surgir. Durante el cumpleaños número 72 de Joel, libere a Diva de modo que ella pueda cantar para Joel. Diva, sin embargo, mato a cada uno de los invitados en la casa Goldschmidt .Al darme cuenta de que Diva era un monstruo deseoso de caos y destrucción, dedique mi vida a darle caza junto con Haji quien se convirtió en mi caballero después que Diva tratara de matarlo por celos, y yo le diera mi sangre. La seguimos para tratar de matarla a ella y a sus caballeros, y cualquier quiróptero que ellos hayan creado. Llegamos a Rusia en calidad de músicos de la corte del Zar Nicolás II, para poder investigar los sucesos que estaban ocurriendo últimamente en la ciudad de Petrogrado. Tras nuestra llegada a la ciudad, empiezan a llegar cartas del Escudo Rojo, organización en contra de los Quirópteros y Diva, en las que se especifica a los que se debe asesinar, ciertas personas que están recibiendo tratamiento en el castillo. Aquí empieza a aparecer una relación entre los casos y el polémico Rasputín, el cual parece esconder algo más que simples consejos para el Zar y medicinas para los más enfermos, lo cual terminará poniendo en peligro la vida de Haji, al descubrir que ocurre detrás de este misterioso hombre. Aquí fue mi primer despertar mi primer reencuentro con Haji y la adquisición de mi arma, además de que madure desde una actitud de niña en un principio, hasta cuando ya Haji, me jura estar a mi lado, y me siento totalmente agradecida de ello, hasta hoy. Décadas después, sin que haya llegado aún el tiempo en que debía despertar, fui despertada a la fuerza para que luche contra los quirópteros en Vietnam, pero al no recibir directamente la sangre de mi caballero enloquecí y ataque tanto a quirópteros como a inocentes y soldados. Cegada por ese instinto de exterminio herí a Haji amputándole uno de sus brazos. Tras horas de lucha volví a caer agotada en mi sueño y fui dejada a cargo de un soldado llamado George Miyagusuku. Desperte sola, y George me llevo a vivir con su familia. Sin poder recordar nada sobre mi vida antes de eso. Acudí al instituto y viví normalmente como una adolescente cualquiera. Feliz, comelona y dormilona salvo por las trasfusiones de sangre que debía hacerme a menudo. Sin embargo, Okinawa, que es el lugar donde residía, parecía estar siendo atacada por unos extraños monstruos. A pesar de los esfuerzos del gobierno por ocultarlo, descubrí una cruda realidad al ser atacada por uno en la escuela. De este modo, re-descubrí también al Escudo Rojo, y me reencontré con Haji. Con este remolino de emociones fui descubriendo mi pasado ya que no tenia recuerdos de antes de mi largo sueño; la causa de esto podría deberse a los hechos ocurridos en Vietnam o porque nuevamente no recibí sangre de mi caballero, en cualquier caso debí regresar a mi ancestral lucha contra mi hermana de sangre. Fui evolucionando dándome cuenta de que si quería proteger lo que es importante para mí debía dejar atrás mi vida en Okinawa y mis sentimientos. En la batalla final con Diva, también tenía la intención de morir con mi hermana, cuando ella estaba a punto de matarme lloraba y yo la consolé, entonces Nathan, nos atravesó con mi espada y debido a mi sangre, Diva murió en mis brazos, pero antes de morir impidió que yo muriera con ella; desesperada mate a Nathan., pero en ese momento aparece Amshel. Tras una nueva pelea, Haji toma mi espada y acaba con Amshel, pero un balcón del teatro se derrumba y los sepulta a ambos. Debo dormir por 30 años después de un periodo corto de actividad. Volví a quedarme dormida. Tiempo después, en el lugar donde estaba descansando aparece una rosa rosada con un listón azul sujeto en ella; este listón era el que solía usar Haji en el cabello, lo que Kai reconoció. Mi hermano adoptivo, Riku, es mi caballero y Solomon, es el único Caballero de Diva que queda con vida. – Termino de narrar la Reina.

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos: menuda vida que había tenido aquella muchacha, que aun asi, les sonreía. Los chicos se prometieron darle una vida tranquila y que no tuviera que volver a sufrir de aquella manera, mientras Rima, Ruka y Seiren se prometían ser sus amigas, y darle aquella dulzura que no había podido tener con su hermana.

Kaien carraspeo.

-Ok. ¿Hagamos los trámites para su ingreso a la Clase Nocturna?- Yuuki y Saya asintieron.

Luego de llenar los datos correspondientes, Yuuki llevo a Saya a recorrer la Academia, encontrándose con varios vampiros que le hacían una reverencia y la saludaban. La vampiresa reia nerviosa, pero la dama solo miraba fríamente a todo aquel que la mirara con curiosidad malsana.

Cuando llegaron al Dormitorio Lunar eran las 06:15 y el sol estaba empezando a asomarse por las montañas y la mayoría de los vampiros estaban durmiendo. En la sala del dormitorio las esperaban Kaname, Aidou, Takuma, Akatsuki, Senri, Ruka, Rima y Haji.

-Saya, tu habitación esta lista- la Reina asintió y le sonrió a Kaname.- Mañana te integraras a la clase. Haji nos dijo que el no duerme, asi que se quedara contigo.

-Hai, arigato- dijo la muchacha.- Ven Haji.

-Por cierto, ten estas tabletas. Las viertes en un vaso con agua y se disuelven, contienen todos los nutrientes que necesitamos y saben a sangre. –dijo el purasangre entregándole una cajita.

La pelinegra asintió.

-Buenas noches.- dijo y subió las escaleras, seguida de su Caballero.

Todos los chicos la quedaron mirando y suspiraron al unísono.

-"_Que linda es"- _pensaron todos.

En tanto, Saya admiraba su nueva habitación.

El sol entraba por la ventana y ella decidió entrar al baño y cambiarse. Al salir, se acostó y se durmió escuchando la melodía que Haji tocaba con su violonchelo.

¿Con quien quieren que se quede Saya?


	4. Capitulo III

Capítulo III: Academia Cross: Primera noche

El sol de la tarde entraba por el gran ventanal, mientras la Clase Nocturna de la Academia Cross terminaba de "desayunar". La princesa purasangre, Yuuki Kuran, tironeaba de su nueva amiga hacia las habitaciones para ayudarla a cambiarse y quedar bonita para según ella "hacer babear a los chicos".

Ruka y Rima subieron detrás de ellas, sonriendo ante el entusiasmo de Yuuki. Al llegar a la habitación de la Reina, sacaron a un sorprendido Haji, y cerraron la puerta con pestillo. Metieron a Saya al baño, para que se vistiera y cuando salió, la sentaron frente al tocador y la peinaron, luego la maquillaron ligeramente, hasta que quedo aun más hermosa de lo que era.

Las vampiresas se sintieron inferiores y mediocres frente a ella, pero ignoraron esas sensaciones, para tironear a su nueva amiga hacia la puerta.

Cuando salieron, la soltaron y las 4 bajaron las escaleras. Al verlas, todos los chicos jadearon ante tanta belleza reunida. Saya, pelinegra, ojos borgoña, piel pálida y labios rojos, para todos los hombres presentes era como un verdadero ángel caído. Yuuki, castaña, ojos grandes y expresivos, labios delgados, piel pálida, vampiresa purasangre, la princesa Kuran, era el fruto prohibido para muchos en aquella sala. Ruka, rubia, pálida, aristócrata, el estereotipo de mujer que todos quisieran tener. Y por ultimo Rima, rubia, modelo, ojos grises, pálida, sin duda, una muñeca que muchos quisieran poseer.

Saya se paró al lado de Kaname y Hanabusa, les sonrió provocando que ellos se sonrojaran. Ella se rió y los besó en la mejilla a ambos para luego irse al lado de las chicas, quienes reían divertidas.

Salieron y se encaminaron al portón que conectaba el dormitorio con los terrenos del campus. Los gritos de las chicas de la clase diurna se escuchaban y al abrir las puertas, Saya casi quedó sorda.

-¡Idol-sempai! ¡Kaname-sempai!- gritaban las chicas- ¿¡y quién es esa!

Saya sonrió con arrogancia y siguió caminando al lado de Yuuki y Ruka, ignorando las miradas asesinas de las chicas.

Zero suspiro al ver a Saya. Yuuki al darse cuenta, sintió una punzada de dolor, al ver que hasta a Zero le gustaba Saya.

Llegaron al aula, y se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos, mientras Saya y Haji esperaban al profesor, para que les asignara un lugar. Cuando llego, a Saya la sentó al medio de Hanabusa y Kaname, y a Haji lo sentó junto a Seiren.

El ritmo de la clase era rápido, pero Saya ya sabía muchas de aquellas cosas debido a su edad y la educación que había recibido por parte de Joel. Literatura, filosofía y matemática, junto a biología y física no se le dificultaban, pero historia si, debido a que estudiaban la historia vampírica, no historia mundial. Kaname y Hanabusa le ayudaban un poco, y le repasaban los puntos importantes de la historia de su raza. Al terminar la jornada, Saya les sonrió a los chicos y se fue junto a Haji, al cual tironeo fuera del aula. La garganta le ardía, necesitaba sangre, y beber de su Caballero calmaría su sed.

Al llegar al linde del bosque, Saya acorralo contra un árbol a un tenso Haji, y luego acercó sus labios a su cuello. Lamiéndose los labios, descubrió sus brillantes colmillos, y lo mordió con rapidez. Bebió a pequeños tragos, disfrutando de la calidez que desprendía su Caballero, y cuando se separó de él, lamió las pequeñas heridas que se cerraron instantáneamente.

Haji la abrazó y puso su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Separándose, ambos se encaminaron hacia el Dormitorio Lunar, y Saya molestaba a Haji como cuando vivían en el zoo. Él le contestaba con monosílabos y el ceño fruncido. La Reina, indignada por su actitud, le hace una zancadilla, provocando que el Caballero prácticamente vuele y caiga, y luego ella se aleja corriendo y riendo. El pelinegro se levanta con rapidez y persigue a su Reina, sonriendo divertido, ante su actitud infantil.

Llegaron al dormitorio, Saya escapando y Haji persiguiéndola, cuando Zero iba a tocar la puerta.

-Hola Zero-kun- lo saludó Saya, derrapando hasta detenerse a su lado, y sonriéndole con alegría.

-Otonashi-san- la saludo el peliplateado, sobresaltándose un poco.- ¿Qué hace?

-Molestando a Haji- respondió ella con sencillez encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Qué haces aquí, Zero-kun?

-Vine a ver si todo estaba en orden- respondió el, un poco nervioso, algo que Saya no paso por alto.

-De acuerdo, si tu lo dices, pero te ves nervioso, Zero-kun…- dijo ella, maliciosa- buenas noches.

Kaname y Senri observaban en breve intercambio entre el vampiro y la Reina, pero a pesar de todo, sintieron ganas de matar al nivel D.

Saya entro al dormitorio, y les sonrió a los chicos, y luego corrió por las escaleras, siendo perseguida por Haji, quien se dio de cara contra la puerta, cuando Saya la cerró rápidamente. La Reina reía a carcajadas, al igual que los vampiros que habían acudido a ver que provocaba aquel escándalo.

Riendo, Saya se adentro en su habitación y Haji la siguió. El Caballero, indignado, sacó su instrumento y empezó a tocar su típica melodía.

En tanto, los primos Kuran se sentaban en el sofá de la sala. Sus pensamientos eran caóticos y sus corazones latían como si quisieran salírseles del pecho. Saya, escuchando los latidos, salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras silenciosamente. Al llegar a la sala, los dos vampiros estaban con los ojos cerrados y respiraban profundamente tratando de calmarse. La Reina sonrió y se acercó a ellos con andares felinos.

Los ojos de Kaname se abrieron para ver la hermosa figura de Saya a un metro escaso de distancia. Un vestido blanco con detalles en rojo enmarcaba su cuerpo, y el vampiro jadeó, sorprendido. La cercanía de la Reina incomodó un poco al purasangre, que se levantó rápidamente.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, Saya se acercó a un adormilado Senri, y toco su cuello con un dedo. Volteándose lentamente, miró a Kaname y sus ojos ardían en carmesí.

Se acercó al vampiro con andares de depredadora, y el sangre pura retrocedió, estoico. Tocando su rostro con la punta de sus níveos dedos, la Reina se acercó con cautela a su cuello, mientras el hombre se quedaba estático y no hacía nada para detenerla, a pesar de saber las consecuencias que traería si su sangre era derramada. Pero entonces, sonó el timbre y ambos se sobresaltaron. Saya, sonrojada, se encamino por las escaleras hacia su habitación, pero al estar en el segundo escalón, susurró:

-Lo siento mucho, Kaname.

Saya entro en su habitación, respirando agitadamente. Sacudiendo su cabeza, la Reina se adentro en el baño, y después de cambiarse de ropa, se acostó y quedó profundamente dormida.

Mientras abajo Yuuki miraba a su hermano, con una sonrisa, pensando que tal vez el vampiro había encontrado a su compañera eterna.

Kaname observaba a sus nocturnos visitantes. Eran un hombre y dos chicos de aproximadamente 14 años. El vampiro los miraba con frialdad y un aura misteriosa que hizo que los sentidos de los invitados se agudizaran. Entonces, un rugido proveniente del corazón del bosque los hizo voltearse y salir como tres balas siguiendo el bestial sonido.

Al llegar a un claro, los visitantes empezaron a luchar contra un quiroptero. El hombre era rubio y sus ojos eran de un verde grisáceo. Uno de los chicos era castaño, y sus ojos, grandes y expresivos, eran de un profundo café. El otro chico tenía el cabello negro y los ojos grises.

Luego de matar al monstruo, con cierto esfuerzo, los tres se encaminaron de vuelta a la Academia, con el rostro de una pelinegra de cabello corto en sus mentes, comparándola con la misma pelinegra de largo cabello.


	5. Capitulo IV

Capítulo IV: Encuentro a medianoche

La luna se encontraba en lo alto del cielo y en lo profundo del bosque, una bella muchacha daba vueltas entre los árboles, tarareando una canción. Su largo cabello azabache se mecía con la brisa de la medianoche. El sonido de conversaciones llegaba hasta sus sensibles oídos, percatándose que aun se encontraba cerca de la academia.

Una mujer la observaba desde las sombras. Sus ojos de un profundo azul, mostraban nostalgia y su largo cabello negro enmarcaba su rostro como el alabastro. Sus pensamientos se centraron en sus dramáticos recuerdos:

_Flash back _

_Una hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro y hermosos ojos azules se encontraba llorando encerrada en su dormitorio de aquella enorme mansión. Un hombre de cabello negro y ojos castaños la observaba desde las sombras. _

_Acariciando con dulzura la cabeza de su Reina, aquel desconocido Caballero, le murmuro al oído: _

_-Tranquila, Diva. Solucionare esto. Por ti. Porque yo soy leal a ti, no a Amshel. Tomare tu forma, y me hare pasar por ti, y tú te esconderás. Luchare con Saya-sama, y le mostrare parte de tu dolor, por esta estúpida guerra entre hermanas. Amshel y Nathan deben morir, para que tu y Saya-sama sean felices juntas. Si muero por esto, no llores por mí. _

_-Pero…- se quejo la chica de ojos azules, entre sollozos. Él le sonrió, acallando sus protestas. _

_-Lo hago por ti y Saya-sama. Por su felicidad. _

_La Reina turquesa asintió, adormilada por la suave caricia que su Caballero hacia en su cabello, para luego caer profundamente dormida. _

_Cuando Diva despertó al otro día, el Caballero se encontraba mirando por la ventana con gesto ausente. _

_-Souta…- llamo la pelinegra, suavemente. _

_-¿Has despertado, Diva? Me alegro, hoy saldrás con Nathan. Tengo que irme- seguidamente Souta le dio un dulce beso en la frente a su amada Reina, para luego retirarse de la habitación. La pelinegra se quedó mirando fijamente el sitio por donde se había ido su Caballero más joven. Con un suspiro, la joven se levanto y vistió, para ir a su presentación de ese día, acompañada por Nathan. _

_En el auto, la oji-azul iba pensando en la maravillosa idea de Solomon, al llevarse a su nuevo amigo, Riku, quien era Caballero de Saya. Después de todo, el niño la había consolado cuatro ella se puso a llorar. _

_El rubio a su lado, la miraba con el ceño fruncido, pues la chica iba callada, algo raro en ella. _

_-Diva…- llamo el Caballero. Ella lo miró, fríamente. - ¿Pasa algo? ¿Hay algo que desees?_

_-No, nada- respondió ella con voz gélida. _

_Fin Flash back_

La mujer sonrió.

_Flash Back_

_Al llegar a la mansión, Diva se encaminó a su cuarto, topándose con Amshel en el camino. Ella le sonrió con falsa dulzura, siendo correspondida por una sonrisa hipócrita. _

_-Diva, ¿Cómo te fue?_

_-Bien, Amshel. Oye, deseo un vestido nuevo para mí presentación final en la opera. _

_Después de esas palabras, la Reina de ojos de cielo se encamino hacia su habitación, encontrando en ella a su Caballero favorito: Souta. _

_El pelinegro le sonrió._

_-Tengo todo listo para la presentación. Saya-sama y tu, Diva, podrán ser felices al fin. Además, tendrás la compañía de ella. _

_Una muchacha entro a la habitación. Tenía el cabello castaño y ojos castaños, pero su aspecto daba a las claras que tendría unos quince años. _

_-¿S-saya?- tartamudeo la chica, sorprendida. _

_-No.- negó la pelinegra.- Me llamo Diva. ¿Conoces a Saya nee-sama?_

_-¿Nee-sama? Si conozco a Saya. Somos amigas de la secundaria. Mi nombre es Kaori. _

_Fin Flash back_

-_"Después de eso,- pensó la mujer- él se enfrento a Saya nee-sama. Logro que ella me perdonara. Pero, Nathan me traicionó, y al tratar de matarme, sin saberlo, lo mato a el. Nee-sama perdió el control y mato a Nathan. Y Haji mato a Amshel. Y luego, ambas nos quedamos dormidas. Desperté hace 3 días, y no perdí tiempo para venir a buscar a Saya nee-sama. Ahora que la eh encontrado, veo tristeza en sus ojos. Creo que es hora de nuestro reencuentro. Y Kaori, sigue conmigo, inmortal, al recibir mi sangre se convirtió en algo asi como sirvienta, similar a un Caballero, pero mujer"_

Saya daba vueltas entre los árboles, sabiéndose vigilada. Llevaba puesto un largo vestido que se mecía con la brisa nocturna. Una canción salía de sus labios, dando a notar que no solo Diva poseía talento para el canto.

_-__Lagrimas, derramadas desde mi interior_

_Llenaras, de ternura cada corazón_

_Expresar, cada sentimiento y emoción_

_Borraras, la amargura y el dolor de un corazón_

_Esa noche eterna_

_Tuve miedo de la oscuridad_

_Miré a las estrellas_

_Y a ellas les rogué_

_En el infinito_

_Rodar de los tiempos_

_Nos cansamos_

_De buscar siempre la eterna felicidad_

_Y al cielo miramos_

_Por muy lejos que este_

_Gritando el silencio_

_Lo fuertes que queremos ser_

_Soñare, con que nos volvamos a encontrar_

_Sonreirás, con dulzura y serenidad_

_Cada corazón, guarda en sus adentros la emoción_

_Cada corazón, despliega sus alas antes de volar_

_Sé que en el futuro_

_Nuestras almas se podrán unir_

_Hasta que esto ocurra_

_Debemos sufrir_

_En el infinito_

_Rodar de los tiempos_

_Conocemos una parte_

_De lo que vivimos_

_Atravesaremos la gran oscuridad_

_Con una sonrisa_

_Dispuestas a continuar_

_Guardo en mi tantos recuerdos_

_De lo que viví_

_Mil momentos_

_Que me hicieron sentir tan feliz_

_Las estrellas que_

_Brillan con intensidad_

_Hablan hoy_

_Del futuro de este amor_

_Brillar_

_En el infinito_

_Rodar de los tiempos_

_Nos cansamos_

_De buscar siempre la eterna felicidad_

_Y al cielo miramos_

_Por muy lejos que este_

_Gritando el silencio_

_Lo fuertes que queremos ser_

_En el infinito_

_Rodar de los tiempos_

_Conocemos una parte_

_De lo que vivimos_

_Atravesaremos la gran oscuridad_

_Con una sonrisa_

_Dispuestas a continuar- _

Al terminar la canción, la pelinegra suspiró, y dando la vuelta, vio fijamente hacia el escondite de la mujer que la observaba, pero no fue capaz de reconocerla, ya que esta se encontraba oculta bajo una capa negra.

-Sal. Sé que estás ahí- dijo con voz autoritaria.

La figura encapuchada salió de entre las sombras, y se paro frente a Saya. Ambas mujeres se escaneaban con la mirada, aunque la Reina de ojos castaños no podía reconocer el rostro de la otra. La oji-azul sonrió dulcemente y dejo caer la capa, dejando a la vista su rostro, y mirando a la otra, quien parpadeó, shockeada, y con lagrimas en sus castaños ojos.

-N-no e-es po-posible. –Tartamudeó Saya- Tú.

Y se lanzo sobre la otra, llorando desconsolada, siendo recibida por los brazos de su hermana, que la acuno dulcemente.

-Me alegra volver a verte, Saya nee-sama.

-Diva…


	6. Capitulo V

**Aclaración: En esta historia estan los acontecimientos del MANGA de Blood+. Las diferencias son que: George, el padre de Saya no muere, y Riku tampoco. Riku se hace caballero de Saya tras recibir un balazo por proteger a Karl (en el anime lo ataca Diva) Karl es un nene de doce años, y es él favorito de Diva (en el anime. este era solomon), y él unico junto a amshel al que Diva convirtio por propias ganas. James y Nathan no le impotan nada a Diva, James muere en el barco, muerto por Saya. La gentuza no aparece y los Corpse Corps estan hechos a base de la imagen de Karl, a quien Riku tenía apreio, y al final uno de estos quiropteros artificiales se queda con Riku. Nathan no corta ni pincha (al reves del anime, donde era el caballero mas poderoso), y no le tiene demasiado aprecio a diva, lo mismo que Solomon,quien esta obsesionado con las investigaciones, y no se enamora de saya; se hace "amigo" de Riku. Diva no tiene hijas, y muere asesinada por Nathan. Diva no es como en el anime, es como más niña, su deseo es vivir con Saya e ignora que Saya quiere matarla. En la pelea con Saya, Diva esta a punto de matarla, pero no puede hacerlo ya que llora, ella apreciaba a su hermana, ahi es cuando Nathan le atravieza el pecho a ambas con la sangre de Saya. Saya esta por sacarse la espada del pecho (lo que la mataria, pues haria que entre en su cuerpo la sangre de Diva), pero Diva rompe la espada para salvarla. Solomon queda vivo. El personaje de Mao no interviene tanto, y el reportero que estaba con ella no aparece **

**Ahora si, vamos con el capitulo. **

Capítulo V: El regreso de Diva

La luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo, y en un claro, dos hermanas se abrazaban como si la vida se les fuera en ello. La brisa movía los largos cabellos de ambas, y los vestidos contrastaban debido a su color. Lagrimas caían de los ojos de las dos, mientras la hermana mayor hablo quedamente.

-¿Cómo…Como es que estás viva?- susurró Saya, contra el hombro de su hermana pequeña.

-Es una larga historia. Pero se resume en que el único Caballero que me era fiel tomo mi lugar y murió en esa batalla. No era yo. El plan era que tu lograras perdonarme. –dijo la menor.

-Oh Diva- murmuró Saya. –Ven, vamos a la Academia. Hablemos con el director para que ingreses como estudiante.

-Hai, nee-sama.

Las gemelas se encaminaron hacia la Academia, saliendo del bosque y caminando hacia la oficina del director. Al llegar, escucharon voces masculinas. Saya los reconoció como Kaname y Kaien Cross, entonces toco la puerta.

-Adelante- se escucho la voz del director.

-Director, Kaname.- saludó Saya.

-Buenas noches- murmuró Diva, tímidamente. El vampiro asintió en dirección de las hermanas, sorprendiéndose ligeramente por la presencia de la oji-azul.

-¿¡Pero que…!- gritó el rubio.

-Ella es Diva, mi hermana menor- lo interrumpió Saya- yo pensaba que estaba muerta, pero no es asi, vengo a pedirle si es posible que ella entre a la Clase Nocturna.

-Eh, claro. ¿Diva Otonashi, ne?

-Hai.- asintió la oji-azul, para sorpresa de su gemela. Pero entonces una explosión desde el corazón del bosque las hizo salir a toda velocidad, siendo borrones para la vista humana del director y siendo seguidas por el castaño vampiro.

Atravesaron el campus como dos centellas. Llegando rápidamente al linde del bosque donde fueron interceptadas por los vampiros.

-¿Qué sucede, Saya?- dijo Yuuki, asustada, sin percatarse de la presencia de Diva.

-No lo sé, vamos a averiguar.

-Espera, Saya. ¡Espéranos!- gritó Hanabusa, pero siendo ignorado por Saya, quien se perdió rápidamente entre los árboles, seguida de su hermana.

Al llegar a un claro, las gemelas quedaron estáticas, al ver a sus Caballeros peleando como hace 30 años.

Los golpes que propinaban ambos hombres resonaban en el bosque, causando dolor en los sensibles oídos de los vampiros.

Saya y Diva se enfurecieron, y las venas en su cabeza empezaron a palpitar. Revelando sus colmillos, ambas gruñeron, y a pasos largos se acercaron a sus Caballeros.

-¡Haji! ¡Basta!

-¡Solomon! ¡Es suficiente!

Congelándose, ambos Caballeros se voltearon con expresiones atemorizadas, y mirando a la Reina turquesa como si hubieran visto un fantasma.

-¡¿Diva?- exclamaron ambos, al unísono.

La furia de Diva se hizo notar, cuando su puño empezó a temblar y gruñidos salían de sus labios. Saya soltó una risita malévola.

Los vampiros miraban a las gemelas, sorprendiéndose al percatarse de la chica de ojos azules. La confusión se hizo presente en los ojos de los jóvenes, quienes miraban a Diva mientras ella le gritaba a Solomon como una niña berrinchuda.

Saya observo a dos chicos que se encontraban en el linde del claro. Abrió sus ojos, sorprendida.

-¡Riku!

-¡Saya nee-chan!

Los hermanos se abrazaron frente a la mirada azulina de Diva, quien veía enternecida la escena.

-Diva-chan- la saludo el niño, abrazando a la Reina, siendo correspondido por un abrazo de la oji-azul.

-Riku-kun- lo saludo la muchacha.

Un bostezo salió de los labios de Saya, quien se volteo y emprendió el camino de vuelta a la academia, ignorando olímpicamente a los demás. Su hermana hizo un puchero y corrió tras ella.

-¡Espérame, Saya nee-sama!

Las nubes cubrieron la luna y en la oscuridad, las gemelas se perdieron entre los árboles. Riku las siguió, acompañado del pequeño Corpse Corps, el clon de Karl. Saya continúo corriendo por el bosque hasta llegar al campus. Corrían tan rápido que derraparon para detenerse junto al director.

-Su habitación esta lista, Diva-sama. Buenas noches- y luego de esas palabras el hombre se volteo y camino hacia las oficinas.

Las gemelas se miraron y se encaminaron hacia el Dormitorio Lunar. Llegaron y Saya busco la nueva habitación de Diva, encontrándola frente a la suya. Ambas se sonrieron y entraron a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Mientras tanto, en el bosque, los Caballeros se han calmado y miran fijamente a los vampiros.

-¿Quién era esa chica… la que se parecía a Saya?-pregunto tímidamente Yuuki.

-Es Diva, la hermana gemela de Saya. Creíamos que estaba muerta pero…

Todos los vampiros se sumieron en sus pensamientos. Los rostros de las gemelas, tan iguales y tan diferentes al mismo tiempo, pasaban por las mentes de todos los que se encontraban en aquel claro.

- Tsk- bufo Kaname, con su habitual rostro sereno. Se dio vuelta y se perdió entre los árboles. En sus pensamientos se hallaba el rostro de una pelinegra de ojos castaños–"_¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?"_

Al llegar al Dormitorio Lunar, el purasangre se encamino a su cuarto, topándose en el camino con el chico llamado Riku.

-¡Buenas noches!- lo saludo alegremente el castaño. El vampiro asintió en su dirección. El chico hizo un mohín- Eres igual que Haji, hablan muy poco. -El mayor sonrió imperceptiblemente. –Pero al parecer a Saya nee-chan le gustan los hombres así…

El vampiro volteo súbitamente, pero el Caballero ya se encontraba bajando las escaleras. Con un suspiro, el hombre entro en su habitación. Se cambio de ropa y se acostó.

El sol estaba empezando a salir por las montañas, y daba levemente en el rostro del sangre pura, quien cayó rendido a los brazos de Morfeo, soñando con la Reina de ojos como el fuego.

En otra habitación, Diva daba vueltas en la cama, llamando desesperada a su fiel Caballero.

-¡Souta! ¡No me dejes! No…

En ese instante, un chico de cabellera castaña se deslizo por la puerta y se acerco a la cama donde la Reina daba vueltas.

-Shhh, tranquila, Diva-chan. Estoy aquí, y cuidare de ti. – luego de eso, el chico susurró dos palabras que hicieron que la pelinegra dejara de removerse y susurrara un nombre:

-Riku…

El chico sonrió enternecido y beso la frente de la muchacha para luego dejar la habitación.


	7. Capitulo VI

Capítulo VI: El paso del tiempo: sentimientos vampíricos

El baño de agua caliente había relajado sus músculos bastante tensos. Los había suavizado y entonces era la oportunidad de sentirse mejor. Sentada frente al tocador, cepilló con cuidado su sedoso cabello de ébano, para luego vestirse con su blanco uniforme escolar.

Sentada en su cama, su hermana la observaba con sus ojos de un profundo azul, en los cuales había extraños sentimientos encontrados. También vestida con su uniforme, Diva esperaba pacientemente que su hermana mayor terminara para poder bajar juntas a desayunar.

El sol se estaba ocultando cuando ambas bajaron al comedor, donde se toparon con miradas curiosas por doquier. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado desde la llegada de ambas, aun causaban curiosidad. Ignorándolos olímpicamente, ambas Reinas se sentaron una junto a la otra y empezaron a desayunar, conversando en voz baja entre ellas y riéndose suavemente de vez en cuando.

Saya se levanto y tomando de la mano a su hermana, salieron del comedor, siendo seguidas por Kaname. Detrás de él, venían los demás vampiros.

Saliendo del dormitorio, se encaminaron en absoluto silencio hacia las puertas, donde se escuchaban los gritos de las chicas de la clase diurna.

-Dios, que humanas mas molestas- murmuro Diva en el oído de Saya, causando que su hermana mayor se riera.

Al abrirse las puertas, salieron y se encaminaron a clase, ignorando a las chicas. Hanabusa coqueteaba con las chicas y era reprendido por Yuuki, a quien el rubio le contestaba con un "Hai, Yuuki-sama". Saya se rió de la cara de niño mimado de Aidou.

Al llegar al aula, se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos, estando Diva sentada junto a un impasible Haji.

La jornada pasó sin contratiempos, las clases no se les dificultaban a mujeres de más de 100 años. Pero, extrañamente, los chicos vampiros no estaban en el aula. Sus cuerpos sí, pero no sus pensamientos y corazones, que latían desesperadamente cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en la fémina.

Kaname, sentado junto a la pelinegra, sentía su corazón salírsele del pecho cada vez que los ojos chocolate de Saya se posaban, interrogantes, en el. Y Hanabusa, estaba igual, sentado al otro lado de la Reina, sentía el dulce aroma que desprendía la muchacha de cabellos de ébano, y sus instintos más primarios pugnaban por salir a la superficie.

Sentado un poco más lejos, Senri no podía despegar sus ojos de la chica. Sus instintos le pedían a gritos que bebiera su sangre y la marcara como suya ahí mismo, pero el castaño trataba de controlar esos impulsos, pero aun así, su corazón latía desenfrenado por la mujer.

Takuma, junto a Senri, tenía pensamientos un poco más "humanos". Su bestia interior gruñía por salir a la superficie, pero él la mantenía encerrada y se contentaba con observar a la pelinegra.

Akatsuki, sentado junto a una indiferente Ruka, mantenía los puños fuertemente cerrados, tratando de controlar sus impulsos vampíricos. Observaba de reojo a Saya, quien estaba tensa debido a que sentía las miradas de los cinco vampiros puestas en ella.

Después del término de la jornada, Saya se escabullo rápidamente, siendo vista únicamente por su gemela y Haji, quienes quedaron confundidos. Corriendo, la Reina llego al linde del bosque y con rapidez se subió a un árbol y se sentó en una de sus ramas. Un rostro masculino de ojos borgoña y cabello castaño apareció en su mente.

-"_¿Pero qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él? Kaname…"- _eran los confusos pensamientos de la pelinegra. –_"Ah pasado un mes, y aun no sé que me pasa con el…"_

Por otro lado, cierto purasangre se encontraba dando vueltas entre los árboles. Sus pensamientos eran confusos, y el vampiro no sabía qué hacer, debido a que tenía sentimientos encontrados.

-_"¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Sera que… me he enamorado de ella? Pero… yo amo a Yuuki, ¿no? ¡Que rayos! Es que… es hermosa… y tan dulce… siempre me sonríe. ¡Yo no puedo enamorarme de ella! Es diferente a mi…"_

Por otro lado, un rubio de ojos turquesa se encontraba en un claro observando las estrellas. Pero por donde mirara, veía el rostro de cierta pelinegra, que se encontraba en la mente de nuestros 6 vampiros favoritos.

Deseo de sangre, amor, confusión… todos esos sentimientos se encontraban en la mente y corazón de aquellos chicos.

Bajándose del árbol, Saya empezó a internarse en el bosque hasta llegar a un claro, donde un rubio se encontraba recostado en el pasto.

Sonriendo, la pelinegra se acercó a Hanabusa y se sentó a su lado, tocándole el hombro para espabilarlo.

-Hola Aidou-kun- saludó ella al sorprendido vampiro.

-Hola Saya- respondió el rubio.

El silencio se extendió por el claro siendo roto por las respiraciones de ambos. La luz de la luna brillaba sobre sus cabezas y en el silencio nocturno podía escucharse el latir acelerado del corazón de Hanabusa. Saya, confundida, miro hacia los arboles, cuando llego una brisa que despeino sus largos cabellos de ébano.

Hanabusa aguanto la respiración cuando la brisa le llevo el dulce aroma de la pelinegra. Volteando bruscamente el rostro, se topo con el níveo cuello de la Reina. Con la vista siguió el recorrido de las azuladas venas, y repentinamente su garganta se sintió seca. Acercando el rostro al cuello de la dama, inhalo el aroma que ella despedía.

Saya se tensó al sentir la cercanía del vampiro. Trato de tranquilizarse y se quedo completamente quieta.

Los ojos aguamarina del rubio ardieron en rojo carmesí. Descubriendo sus colmillos, paso su lengua por la base del cuello de la pelinegra, quien se estremeció ante el contacto. Pero entonces, un rostro masculino de cabello castaño y ojos borgoña pasó por la mente de Saya, causando que de un empujón, apartara de ella al vampiro.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- chilló Saya, perdiéndose rápidamente entre los árboles.

Cuando la muchacha se fue, un hombre salió del bosque. Mirando fijamente al aturdido vampiro, se acercó y de un golpe, el rostro del rubio se volteo.

-No vuelvas a acercarte así a ella. ¿Me has entendido, Aidou?- susurró el enfurecido purasangre.

-Hai, Kaname-sama. – murmuro, contrariado, el nivel B.

La luna se dibujaba en lo alto del cielo. Se trataba de la luna llena, aquella imperiosa luna que siempre iluminaba majestuosamente la Academia Cross, la cual se encuentra ahora en su punto de máximo esplendor, en la cima del todo, con estudiantes de elite.

En especial, la atención se centraba en aquella espaciosa y especial habitación. Aquella que, tras pasar ya un mes, había cambiado un poco, dejando huellas trascendentales pero sin cambios radicales, indicando que la habitación era más de mujer y menos impersonal. El caso era que, aún con el pasar del tiempo, todavía no estaba en todo el esplendor de una habitación perteneciente a la Reina Carmesí.

Una muchacha de cabellos negros azabaches entró a la habitación, confundida y sonrojada. En su rostro el desconcierto se dibujaba y la expresión liada era imborrable de su rostro. Se tiró en su cama, sintiéndose enojada.

Las estrellas brillaban en lo alto del firmamento, como diamantes flotantes en un espacio negro y vacío; producto de una enorme lámpara llamada Luna. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, esa confusión, esa ansiedad, todo aquello parecían ser los síntomas de esa mortal enfermedad que tanto adoramos contraer y que conocemos y llamamos _'amor'_.

¿Sería posible que realmente ella estuviera enamorada? ¿De un vampiro?

-Kaname...- Susurró, al tiempo en que el rojo de su rostro se agrandaba aún más, y ella quedaba cegada de una inexplicable emoción.

Parpadeó un poco, sintiendo tristeza, al pensar que otro que no era SU vampiro, había estado a punto de morderla.

Los ojos le pesaban; mas no le extraña, pues hacía unos días que no dormía bien, pensando en lo que sentía por el purasangre.

-"_Su vida le pertenece a ella... Y viceversa. No puede olvidarla, ni abandonarla. Es su obligación estar a su lado; él se lo juró. Aunque me duela en lo más profundo de mí ser... No hay nada en este mundo que pueda remediarlo, nunca lo habrá. Pero, por encima de todo... Nunca podríamos estar juntos porque pertenecemos a mundos... especies distintas..."- _ De pronto y sin motivo alguno, siente sus ojos arder... Nuevamente. ¿Qué caso tenia lamentarse?

Pronto movió la cabeza con frenesí, en la entera disposición de olvidar tal asunto. Ya no tenía más caso que lanzarlo al olvido y jamás remembrarlo. Porque ya no había cabida para nadie mas...que ella. Yuuki.

Aunque, ella no podía dejar de pensar en el vampiro…

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, asegurando una pronta hemorragia nasal. ¿Desde cuándo comenzó a sentir esa compulsiva atracción por el castaño?

Observó a la ventana, donde podía colarse la fresca brisa de verano, la cual mecía ondulante y elegantemente la cortina color rojo.

Suspiró, acto seguido de un auténtico rojo ardiendo en su cara, mientras un líquido brillante y de desagradable olor resbalaba por su mejilla con inaudita rapidez, aunque rápidamente fue sustituida por muchas más, que le siguieron en su recorrido, anunciando su recaída.

Se llevó una mano al pecho cansinamente

-Rayos... Como duele...- Susurró con pesadez, mientras las lágrimas seguían resbalando por sus blancas mejillas, mojando las sábanas de su cama.

En realidad... ¿Era posible amarlo? ¿Sería esa la realidad en cuestión? ¿Que tan sólo trataba de cegarse a sí misma por su belleza externa, y el deseo de ser amada? ¿Aún sabiendo que todo sería vanamente inútil y que el inmortal jamás le correspondería?

Cerró los ojos, tratando de calmarse, aunque lo único que logró fue no poder abrirlos. De nuevo, sentía ese inquebrantable vacío, aquel vacío que tanto le dolía que tanto tiempo le había acompañado en su infinita soledad; más aún así... ya que…lo amaba...

... ¿Acaso era masoquista?

Con cuidado, se puso de pie, tocándose los ojos. Por un momento, una imagen, una voz y un nombre atravesaron su mente de golpe, dolorosamente; ocasionando que una mueca de dolor atravesara su rostro de nuevo. Deslizó sus manos suavemente por sus mejillas, notando lo frías que estaban...

El viento entró con más fuerza de la debida a la habitación, meciendo con brusquedad su uniforme. No entendía por qué, pero por un breve y candoroso momento pudo percibir el fresco aroma tan característico de _él._ Respiró hondo, tratando de que aquel aroma se le quedase para siempre... Pero...

-¿Por qué lloras tanto, Saya? Esos ojos están muy irritados... ¡No se te vayan a secar de tanto llorar!- Se oyó una voz amable, relativamente cerca, por lo que esas lágrimas continuaron saliendo de sus ojos con aún más potencia, obligándola a sollozar con fuerza, debido al dolor que sentía. Se oía... Tan real...

-Ka... na... me...- Sus labios titubearon lo que su corazón... Lo que su alma callaba. Mas sabía que en el fondo de su ser no era real -Kaname...


	8. Capitulo VII

Capítulo VII: ¿Amor?

-Tsk. Sí. ¿Qué tienes, Saya?- Preguntó aquella voz que le hubo cautivado desde aquel momento en que lo conoció. Ella tan sólo atinó a llorar más fuerte, en vista de que no se lo creía. Aquél comprendió qué trataba de decir ella con sus lágrimas, por lo que se apresuró a hablar -¡Pero claro que soy yo! ¿Acaso esperabas que fuera alguien más?-Volvió a decir aquella voz, cada vez más cerca de ella, provocando que Saya se estremeciera completamente.

Los hinchados ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron, en vista de que era demasiado evidente el tecnicismo. Sus ojos se dilataron mucho al ver frente a sus ojos parte del blanco uniforme de esa persona. Sintió unas manos que con firmeza le rodearon la cintura, lleno de suavidad, mientras le aferraban histérico al cuerpo de aquel ser.

-¡Ka... name!- Susurró la dama con una expresión total de _'No me lo creo'_; una típica mueca de shock, común en ella -_"¡Tengo que estar soñando!"_

-¡Claro que soy yo!- Gritó el ya mencionado con una genuina sonrisa, tan rara en él; pasando luego a abrazarla con posesión exagerada, dejándola a ella apresada contra él de una manera comprometedora. Ella, por su lado, no se lo creía, no podía. Todo era demasiado bueno como para poder ser cierto...

... Y las cosas no pudieron ponerse aún más a su favor, cuando lo vio acercarse lenta pero desesperadamente a su rostro, sin saber en qué momento y cómo, pero tarde se había dado cuenta cuando ya había flaqueado ante él. Y con sus ojos entrecerrados, sintió el cálido aliento de él golpearle con gentileza inusual la cara. Y sus ojos cerrados le indicaron que él también lo deseaba. Sus respiraciones se habían confundido rápidamente, casi sin notarlo, mientras iban adquiriendo poco a poco un ritmo casi sutil...

"_Yuuki"- _paso por la mente de la azabache.

-¡NO PUEDO!- Gritó Saya, quien se separó bruscamente de él, casi como acto reflejo-¡QUÉ...¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO EN MI HABITACION?- Exigió saber ella, incrédula.

-Estás tonta o qué ¡Pero si yo vivo en este lugar!- Se defendió él inmediatamente después de tal acusación que ella hacía, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo lo que acababa de decir.

-¡Vete a tu habitación, Kaname!- grito ella. Hubo unos breves instantes de silencio después de aquella orden dada por Saya. Ella estaba conmocionada... Sumamente conmocionada. Y si no hubiera sido porque tenía bien templada y fría la cabeza... Se hubiera vuelto loca con lo que estaba por escuchar...

-No quiero- Fue la simple y sencilla respuesta de él, quien al cabo de unos segundos, susurró apagadamente lo antes mencionado, bajando la cabeza, sonrojado y sonriendo...

... Fue en este momento y con estas palabras que la Reina casi llega al borde de la locura, por lo que a Saya le agregó a su estupefacción un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho... Que aunado a esa expresión de shock... Pues simplemente no parecía ella

-¿Có... Cómo que no quieres!- Gritó ella, encolerizada -¡TIENES QUE IRTE!- Dijo ella, como esperanzada a que todo era una vana y simple ilusión. Se pellizcó una mejilla -Eso dolió... joder... ¿Eso quiere decir que... Todo es real?-

-¡Pues claro que es real¡ ¿Acaso creíste que todo era un sueño?- Preguntó el vampiro, burlón.

-¡Es que esto tiene que ser mentira!- Aseguró ella, acercándose a él peligrosamente. Kaname se hubo sentido sumamente nervioso, sin contar cómo sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cara al ver cuánto se acercaba a ella. ¿Por qué se ponía nervioso si sólo... Si sólo... Era una chica de poco valor sentimental para él? Y cuando la vio tomarle el brazo y tironearlo hacia la puerta, estallo.

... Esto tenía que ser una broma... Una muy mala broma... Tenía que ser así...

-¡SUÉLTAME NIÑA TONTA ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO!- Gritó él, enfurecido ante la despiadada manera en que ella se empeñaba por tironearlo. La tomó por las muñecas en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, esperando ser liberado, mas ella sólo había hecho más fuerza en halarlo, convirtiendo aquella desdeñosa situación en un divertido juego para Kaname...

... Pero como dice el dicho _'juego de manos es de villanos'_; pronto la chica tuvo la oportunidad de morder las manos de su opresor para poder verse libre de su agarre, contuvo el aliento, molesta.

-¿QUE NO QUIERES?- Gritó la chica mientras lo halaba en dirección a la puerta de su cuarto que daba al corredor -¡YA VEREMOS SI NO QUIERES...!- Agregó finalmente abriendo la puerta y saliendo de la habitación, haciendo comentarios feos sobre su persona y maldiciendo todo lo que se encontraba a su paso...

Los pasos eran rápidos y largos, como si se trataran de zancadas mismas. La mirada molesta de la Reina era bastante obvia, la cual se había acrecentado después de esa zalamera actitud de adolescente cortés que había aplicado el vampiro justo cuando Ruka los pilló por el corredor de la mansión justo antes de salir. Esa actitud suya... Esa coquetería que tenía... Jamás lo había visto actuar así... Como si fuera otra persona... Como si no fuera él...

Pronto se encontraban caminando por el campus, mientras la luz de la luna les golpeaba en la cara; se vieron llegando al dichoso bosque que la chica había dejado hacia unos momentos antes.

Una vez ahí, camino apresuradamente y se acercó al claro, observándolo con nerviosismo. Kaname se acercó a ella y se colocó a su lado, mirando su rostro con fijeza. Se hallaba tan ensimismado en ese punto y con los brazos cruzados, tan concentrado en un mundo sólo de él, que no pudo advertir lo que vino después.

-Déjame- Dijo Saya con autoridad, provocando que el chico, la soltara instantáneamente, pero sin esperar la fuerte bofetada que la dama le dio.

... Más no respondió, y Saya al percatarse que se había escuchado un feo sonido de golpe unos metros a lo lejos, no puede evitar mirarlo, encontrándose con un adolorido Kaname que se sobaba la mejilla con bastante insistencia.

-¿Qué... Qué ha pasado? ¿No deberías ser lo suficiente fuerte y rápido para evitar el golpe?- Preguntó ella, viendo con completo shock las facciones molestas del vampiro adolorido que se levantaba.

-¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDES, CON UN CARAJO, QUE NO QUIERO, NI PUEDO ESTAR LEJOS, DE TI? PUEDES HACER LO QUE QUIERAS CONMIGO!- Gritó el purasangre, histérico, viendo como desaparecía la molestia en el rostro de ella para dar paso a la confusión.

-Esto tiene que ser... Un... sueño...- La escuchó susurrar. No... No podía ser verdad... No podía... No... No... -... No...-

-¿Y por qué esto habría de ser un sueño?- Preguntó Kaname en un tono natural de voz, como si no le cuadrase por completo en la cabeza el por qué la chica estaba actuando así - a mí más bien me parece una bonita realidad...- Y fue en ese momento que Saya cayó en cuenta de cuán cerca estaba él de ella, puesto que él se había levantado... Para sentarse a su lado y pasar uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello -... Porque tú estás aquí...- Y entonces la Reina le clavó la vista, sonrojada e incrédula, pues el tono de voz de él había cambiado drásticamente a uno suave y cariñoso. Y cuando lo vio sumamente apenado, bajando la cabeza, apretando los ojos y sonrojándose; supuso que algo había que él quería decirle... O más bien dudaba si estaba bien decirle...

... ¿O es que sólo era parte de su imaginación?

Frunció el ceño rápidamente, tomándoselo todo como una triste y sencilla broma.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué insinúas? ¿Que querías tenerme aquí?- Preguntó ella con sorna, sabiendo de antemano que él prefiere por sobre todas las cosas a su Yuuki. Es por ello que tan sólo pensarlo la hace sentir como si una estaca fuese a pararse a su corazón... Y no se fuera a mover nunca jamás...

... Pero cuando lo vio asentir con suma lentitud, sintió que su cara comenzaba a superar ya los 40º. De inmediato sintió esa sensación de vacío en el estómago, que pronto fue inundada por una curiosa sensación de vértigo, ansiedad y emoción, mejor conocida como _'Mariposas en el Estómago'_. Así que pronto realizó la debida corrección para que ello no se notara.

-¡Claro! ¡Buena broma! ¡Seguro que este sueño se pasa de real! ¡Ahora deberías estar con Yuuki! Así que no me harás caer ¡Porque tú no eres para mí! -Dijo ella, con la voz casi temblándole, pues sabía que era ya imposible por hacerle caer. Y es que por dentro se estaba desmoronando; lo había notado cuando de su voz escaparon esos timbres de dulzura y anhelo que le había negado a Haji en sus últimos meses juntos, en que ella se había hecho prácticamente indiferente, como si no lo recordara o conociera. Pero su voz ahora había sido diferente. Estaba resentida, enojada, celosa, desilusionada, una serie de sentimientos encontrados que la hacían sentir sumamente mal por haber sido Yuuki la elegida por él, no ella. Pero sabía que en el fondo se estaba muriendo.

-Estuve un rato con ella antes de darme cuenta de que quizás...-Y las palabras que el vampiro estaba por decir después de un incómodo silencio que reclamaba explicaciones, fueron cortadas por un furioso "¡CALLATE!" de parte de Saya.

-¡NO LO DIGAS! NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE ¡ARGH! ¡ESTÚPIDA ILUSIÓN!- Gritó la dama, ya de pie, caminando por el bosque y saliendo hacia el campus completamente alarmada...

Corrió con desesperación por la academia hasta llegar al Dormitorio. No podía dar crédito a lo que pasaba en esos momento. ¡ES QUE SIMPLEMENTE ERA UN TONTO SUEÑO...!

Entonces... ¿Por qué se ponía así?

-¡Ay, Saya¡ ¿Por qué no despiertas?- Se regañó en voz alta, deseando despertar ya. Es que no podía... Esas falsas esperanzas e ilusiones que le sembraba el subconsciente le hacían daño... Mucho daño. ¿Es que acaso no entendía? ¿De cuándo acá soñaba con él?

-¡Alto ahí, señorita!- Una voz la obligó a paralizarse de pronto, al tiempo en que se sentía detenida por una mano que, suave, tomaba la suya. Trató de soltarse, mas no podía, no reunía el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Se volvió a su opresor, molesta, clavando sus ojos chocolate en los suyos...borgoña -¿Así que quiere jugar la señorita?- se rió él, con sorna...

-Kaname... Eres...¿que te pasa conmigo?- Preguntó la chica con asombro, tomando un par de mechones castaños del cabello de él. Volvió su vista a las escaleras. Parpadeó, confundida. -De acuerdo. Este sueño se está saliendo de control. Por favor... Que alguien se moleste en despertarme...-

-¡Y dale con que es un sueño! ¡QUE YA TE DIJE QUE ESTO NO ES UN SUEÑO!- Insistió Kaname, exasperado con la situación.

-¿Entonces cómo explicas tu interés en mí?- Gritó ella, cada vez más molesta.

-¿De verdad quieres saber?- Exclamó él, ya perdiendo la compostura y recuperando su habitual humor. Ella asintió tímidamente, como si no estuviese muy segura de saber, así que se atuvo a las consecuencias. Fue en ese entonces que sintió como él se aferraba firmemente a su mano, para luego halarla en dirección a su habitación -¡BIEN! ¡Le mostraré, señorita, que NOOOO está soñando!- Agregó él.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al cuarto, supo que habían concluido satisfactoriamente su supuesto viaje. Por fin entonces pudo sentir que su mano era liberada por el chico, quién se encaminó a la cama no muy feliz y se sentó en ella.

-Mira, será mejor que te sientes... Que la noticia te puede caer extraña...- Dijo el chico con dulzura, atípica en él, llevándola con ligeros empujoncitos a la cama y sentándola ahí.

-Es que no... Hmpf... No entiendo, Kaname, por favor explícame…- Susurró Saya tomándole la mano con suavidad, rogándole una explicación. Desde luego que el vampiro se hubo sorprendido con tan repentino cambio de actitud, mas después de razonar bien, supo que era normal en ella, después de todo, tener un humor tan cambiante. Así que se puso de rodillas frente a ella.

-¿Recuerdas que me reclamaste porque dijiste que yo debía estar con Yuuki? Pues resulta que hace como dos horas que fui con ella no sabes cuánto pensé en mis sentimientos... Y fue cuando me hube dado cuenta de esto: Yuuki ama a Zero. Pero no me importó, porque quería volver a verte... Y saber que sentías por mí.

-El caso es que...- Y entonces, su deseo de acercarse más a ella se hizo enorme, por lo que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre-humano para poder contenerse y continuar explicando -Cuando logré razonar... me di cuenta que…te amo.- Confesó él de sopetón, haciendo incomodar a Saya, quien estuvo por decir algo, si no hubiese sido acallada- Rompí mi compromiso con Yuuki.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Saya, temiendo la próxima respuesta -... ¿Por amor?- Preguntó con voz trémula. Lo tomó por los hombros, obligándole a verle, pese a que este le evitó la mirada -¡Dime, Kaname! ¡No te quedes callado!- Ahora no había duda alguna... Estaba soñando...

-Saya... ¿Te casarías conmigo?- Y el corazón de la joven se disparó a mil por hora cuando él la tomó por los brazos y la estrechó en un cálido abrazo, dulce y tierno. Y fue a estas alturas que para ella ya fue imposible pensar en algo más, simplemente ya no era concebido. Su mente, pero sobre todo su corazón, estaban puestos para él, estaba a su entera disposición... -Saya... ¿Te casas conmigo?- Y el rojo de sus mejillas aumentó aún más. Ella... ¿Casarse con él? Aún no se creía que aquel vampiro comprendiera en toda la extensión de la palabra el sentido que traía _'matrimonio'_ para ella. Aunque ya no le extrañaba tanto... Sonaba algo... Raro...

El silencio se hizo eterno. Y Saya no sabía por qué... Pero algo en su interior le indicaba que no debía decir nada...o las consecuencias serían desastrosas...Parándose, se alejo de él.

El viento comenzó a hacer su trabajo, venteando en dirección de la que dispone a irse Saya. En su movimiento ha hecho que algo en Kaname reaccione de pronto.

-¡Espera!- Y bastó esta única palabra para detener a la Reina finalmente. El purasangre finalmente había reaccionado y se había acercado a ella, tomándola suavemente de la mano -¡Momento, que soy lento! ¡Ahora soy yo el que creo que está soñando!- Admitió él, por lo que Saya se ha soltado de inmediato, molesta y celosa.

-¡PUES LO ESTAMOS! ¡Tú estás con Yuuki!- Proclamó ella, con la voz quebrada, pero solemne -¡Esto no es real porque tú y yo nunca debimos conocernos! Tú le perteneces a Yuuki. Tú perteneces con los vampiros ¡Regresa a tu mundo! Regresa... Por favor... Regresa...-Y de nuevo, se desplomó en el suelo, destruida -¡Quiero despertar! ¡Sueño tonto!- Gritó, llorando a pleno pulmón...

-Si esto fuera un sueño podría decírtelo... Pero no es así porque…- Y la voz del vampiro aminoró el llanto de la chica, quien aún no se recuperaba...- -Porque no es un sueño... Es mi pesadilla... Porque ya lo he dicho- Confesó con un dejo de dulzura y las mejillas rojas, aplacando el llanto de Saya -Si fuera una simple trivialidad lo que nos está pasando... Si fuera un simple sueño, una mentira, una ilusión... ¡Como quieras llamarle! ¿No crees que habríamos despertado hacía ya mucho tiempo?- Y los ojos de la pelinegra se hicieron enormes de la impresión y se sonrojó, en vista de que todo aquello era como una confesión...

... Y eso que aún no se recuperaba de su shock. Al parecer le había afectado bastante la noticia. Desesperado ante la reacción inanimada de la chica, la tomó por los hombros y la zarandeo levemente.

-Sí, Saya. Mi deseo se cumplió de esta manera P-O-R A-M-O-R. P-O-R T-I. Esto NO es un simulacro de incendios, mucho menos es un sueño, porque el destino nos unió. ¿Lo vas entendiendo ya o tengo que escribírtelo?- Dijo para finalizar, por lo que en su voz se nota que ya se haya desesperado.

El silencio unánime hizo acto de presencia en el lugar nuevamente. Había un incomodo y abrumador silencio que sólo hacía de relleno a la situación.

-¿Ya te había dicho cuánto me gusta tu aroma?- Y la voz de él es tan suave susurrada al oído de la dama, que Saya no puede evitar estremecerse entre sus brazos ahora que la ha estrechó cálidamente en su abrazo. ¡Y es que por fin ya sabe por qué reaccionaba tan extrañamente al aroma de ella! -Bien... Pues ahora lo sabes...- Le murmuró en un hilillo de voz, haciendo más firme el agarre -Te Quiero...- ¡NOO! ¡No la quería...¡Más Bien...! -Te Amo...- Y estas palabras han hecho que, en lugar de forcejear por soltarse, Saya se aferrara con fuerza al abrazo de sí, tratando de ahogarse en él.

Estaba demasiado feliz por lo que ha escuchado... Que no cabe en sí de felicidad.

-¡Espere, señorita!- Exclamo el sangre pura una vez que se hubieron soltado el uno al otro y ella se hubiera decidido por regresar a su cama, ya habiendo digerido todo lo suscitado esa noche desde la caída del atardecer. Saya se ha detenido al sentir la brusca mano de él detenerle, cuando al voltear lo ha encontrado con una sonrisa pícara a modo de una invitación -¡No te dejaré ir hasta que aceptes salir conmigo este sábado!- Y Saya se ha sonrojado todavía más ante su invitación.

-¿Y desde cuándo tú quieres salir conmigo?- Preguntó la Reina, figurando en su rostro una rara mueca, difícil de descifrar.

-Desde que sé que nos falta conocernos- Y la sincera sonrisa de él ha provocado en ella unas enormes ganas de ir a abrazarlo de nuevo.

-Eum... Quizás...- Declaró ella, con un enigmático tono de voz.

-¿Quizás? ¿Por qué?- Preguntó él.

-Porque todo depende de ti.-

-¿De mí? ¿Y por qué razón?- Preguntó, cuando al ver en el rostro sonrojado de ella la molestia ante la pregunta, pareció por fin captar la especie de indirecta. -Pues si ya no queda de otra... Te buscaré mañana en la Academia. ¡Si me dices que no, te juro que te vas a arrepentir!- Exclamó Kaname.


	9. Capitulo VIII

Capítulo VIII: Conociéndose.

Hacía un extraño frío para la hora que era del día. A pesar de estar en pleno verano, era inevitable que por las mañanas se sintiera ese curioso frío que se acrecentaba con la brisa del sereno nocturno y con la debilidad con la que el sol salía. Pero es que era demasiado anormal para ser las 7:30 a.m. ¿Sería acaso que recién entraban al otoño? ¡Quién sabe! Pero era seguro que este día estaba más fresco de lo habitual...

Se escuchó un sonido, muy cerca de la imperiosa Academia Cross. Un sonido, más que una simple modulación emitida por voz, había sido como un quejido de molestia y desesperación. Ahí estaba, aquel joven de cabellos castaños, detenido a mitad del camino del campus, soltando su bolso escolar en el árbol que más cercano tenía. Apretó los dientes y se llevó una mano a la frente, indeciso.

Justo tenía que ser su maldita suerte. Justo tenía que ser él así de ocurrentemente estúpido como para que su cerebro pudiera programar la función _Ir a ver a la joven en la escuela_. ¡Tenía que ser! ¡Aún no conforme con la amarga experiencia de lo noche anterior...!

Se sonrió nada más de recordar la noche anterior. Era inevitable en él. Quería verla... _Necesitaba verla_. Ahora que estaba en ese lugar sin presiones y a su voluntad, podía pensar con mayor claridad todo. Si no hubiese hecho lo que hizo y de esta manera... Ahora estaría completamente arrepentido de no haber estado ahí para Saya. Nunca lo estuvo, y eso fue lo que le partió el alma.

Pero ahora que estaba ahí, ya era suficiente de debilidades y de tanto arrepentirse. ¡Sólo se vivía una vez! Y él había tenido la magnífica oportunidad de estar... A lado de la mujer que él quería. ¡Y bueno! No a cualquiera se le otorga tal favor...

Aún inseguro, se decidió por continuar caminando, esta vez un poco más calmado y apaciguado de nervios. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de abrazar a la joven pelinegra...! Tenía tantas ganas de estar con ella. No estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar ni un solo segundo...

Tan ahogado se ve en sus vastos pensamientos sobre Saya, que no se ha percatado de que se ha encaminado a la casa de la susodicha en _'Modo Robótico-Automático'_. Porque cuando menos se lo espera, se encuentra ya lejos volando pensando en la joven. Y no entendía como podía pensar las mismas estupideces una y otra vez sin cansarse.

¿Pero quién sabía? Cuando se está enamorado... La mente no funciona adecuadamente y uno prácticamente se vuelve un estúpido romántico...

-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡YA ES MUY TARDE!- Una chillona voz lo hizo reaccionar de pronto, conmocionado de reconocerla, no pudo evitar sonreír con esa tan extraña pero últimamente muy común galantería que poseía, y que, desde luego, desde siempre poseía. Esa voz... Era de Saya. Y para haberla escuchado tan cerca, significaba que...

-¡Buenos Días!- Saludó una varonil voz desde la puerta cerrada de la habitación, esperanzada de ser escuchada muy pronto. Y por supuesto fue que se le escuchó enseguida, pues no tardó mucho en que una joven mujer se asomó por la puerta, para darle la bienvenida al visitante.

-¡Buenos Días!- Saludó aquella amable voz, perteneciente a esa mujer, la hermana de Saya. Kaname la reconoció inmediato, tan sólo escuchar aquella suave y serena voz la delataba. Pero al parecer la mujer no le reconocía aún, a pesar de que la noche anterior le había saludado muy sin cuidado cuando lo vio bajar las escaleras de esa casa, tomado de la mano de una muy furiosa Saya... -Dígame, por favor... ¿Qué es lo que...? ¡Oh! ¡Kaname-kun! ¡Que lindo verte tan temprano por aquí! ¡Pasa, pasa!- Le ofreció ella al descubrir su identidad, haciendo todo con esos gestos amables y ligeramente elegantes que le identificaban. Kaname únicamente se encaminó un poco hacia la entrada y le saludó, tratando de conservar un poco de cortesía

-No se moleste, Diva. Vengo por Saya. Iríamos juntos a la escuela.- Dijo Kaname con simpleza respondiendo a la sonrisa de la joven con una de las suyas, un tanto altanera -¿Se encuentra ella?- preguntó con sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

-Por supuesto que está.- Le dijo la mujer, con su perpetua sonrisa de siempre. -La llamaré para ti.- Dijo la mujer dándose media vuelta y usando su suave voz para llamar a su hermana. -¡Nee-sama! ¡Te llaman en la puerta! ¡Kaname te está esperando!- Exclamó su hermana de manera que pudiera ser escuchada por su hermana mayor. Kaname le observó ligeramente divertido. Se imaginaba cuán problemáticas resultaban todas las mañanas en esa habitación...

Pronto, apareció de no muy lejos, bastante cerca de la entrada desde donde Kaname pudiera ver perfectamente como buen espectador que era; a una joven de cabellos negros corriendo por el cuarto con desesperación. Uniformada ya, corría con una calceta en la mano izquierda, la cual además se sostenía el cabello, mientras que en la otra mano cargaba un secador de cabello, sumado a todo esto la tostada francesa que traía en la boca, frustrada.

Kaname no pudo suprimir sus ganas de reír, por lo que soltó una risotada divertida, burlona. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Saya paró en seco y le observó, con los ojos chispeantes de ira, mientras procuraba morder con cuidado su pan para evitar botarlo al suelo, dejando helado al joven vampiro al acto, poniéndolo pálido además. La hermana de la Reina sonrió complacida, acercándose a su nee-sama y quitándole la tostada de la boca, sugiriéndole que evitara hacer eso.

Aunque ciertamente, Saya no le escuchó. Aún tenía la mirada fija en el joven de cabellos castaños que tenía la expresión en blanco del mero miedo.

-Anda, nee-sama. Kaname ha venido por ti.- Le dijo la mujer a su gemela, quien luego de ver tortuosamente al chico, volteo a ver a su hermana, sonrojada. -Sé amable y apresúrate.- Le dijo con esa carismática sonrisa que la oji-azul poseía. Saya le observó otro tanto, sin dejar de sonrojarse y con el ceño fruncido. El joven purasangre se quedó ahí, observando a la joven, esperando a que se dignara a acompañarlo.

-De acuerdo, Diva. Enseguida termino...- Dijo la chica tras dar un largo y profundo suspiro, caminando ya más tranquila hacia la habitación contigua y cerrándola tras un feo azote. La mujer volteó y observó al semi-estupefacto Kaname, quien tenía los ojos más abiertos que un plato, fijos siempre en ella con una perplejidad y curiosidad enormes. Le sonrió.

Era algo que Kaname no podía entender. La mujer había tomado la situación con una sonrisa imborrable de sus labios. Lo había pillado asustado. A decir verdad, siempre le había pillado asustado, muchas veces embobado en la joven que tenía por hermana. Era... Como si no supiera diferenciar entre _'Lo que está bien y lo que está mal'_, y ella simplemente no supiera cómo reaccionar sino con una sonrisa. Si ella era rara, probablemente Saya lo era todavía más.

-¿Nervioso?- Preguntó la mujer con una risilla traviesa, provocando que los sumos de Kaname se calentaran severamente.

-¡Yo no estoy nervioso!-

-¡Kaname!- Gritó la joven desde no muy lejos, habiendo escuchado claramente las palabras del joven Kaname, gritó el nombre que tantos dolores de cabeza le habían causado. Kaname tiritó de escalofríos al escucharla. Sí. Le tenía miedo. Pero no podía hacer nada contra eso. Era como un miedo que se te infunda desde pequeño y que luego se convierte en una fobia o trauma permanente. Y él estaba acomplejado por culpa de esa mujer. Escuchó a la hermana de la chica soltar un par de risillas divertidas. ¡Que bajo había caído...! Y todo por amor a una mujer...

Mantuvo la mirada fija en el suelo, con pasos temerosos e inseguros. Desvió la vista ligeramente hacia su izquierda, notando como él caminaba con la cara bien puesta al frente y concentrado en su propio mundo, cargando con su mano izquierda sus libros. Se sonrojó severamente. No puede evitarlo. Era sólo por ser él. ¡Rayos! Le iba a ser difícil acostumbrarse a su cercania.

Observó su reloj de pulso. Aún era temprano y eso en realidad la colocaba muy nerviosa a lado de ese hombre. No era que le tuviera desconfianza o miedo, nada por el estilo, sólo que se sentía una tonta que no podía despertar. Sentía que soñaba aún.

-Nunca hemos estado... solos.- Comentó Kaname al aire, para tratar de aligerar un poco el ambiente y amenizar su camino a la escuela. Ella no dijo ni una sola palabra, solamente mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Si tan solo no estuviera tan nervioso, otro cuento sería. ¡Pero...! ¡Tsk, valía la pena el sacrificio!

A vista ajena, Saya podría parecer poco conversadora, pero no para él, que tenía un mes de conocerla y sabía cuán hermosa y hasta curativa podía ser su voz. Había bastado esa suave y dulce voz para sanarle el corazón. El simple silencio de ella sólo indicaba una cosa: estaba nerviosa

-Te vez hermosa el día de hoy.- Le comentó esta vez, sonrojándose ligeramente y esperando recibir una respuesta. Y por primera vez desde que salieron de la habitación de la chica, Saya se atrevió por fin a verle, ligeramente nerviosa, y sonrojada, anonada por lo que él acababa de decir.

¿Qué acaso el tipo se estaba volviendo paranoico? ¡Ya muchas veces en el mes la había visto en uniforme! ¿Y así de repente le dice que se ve bien? ¿Sería acaso que su "_lado romántico" _ por fin comenzara a ejercer más dominio sobre el altanero y nada delicado Kaname...?

-Dijiste que conocías un atajo para llegar a la escuela.- Se apresuró ella a decir, esperando evitar que él hiciera más comentarios como aquél; buscando evitar la tan esperada charla que esperaba él hiciera muy pronto. ¿Que qué charla? Asumía que, a como habían dejado las cosas la noche anterior... Seguro él también quería oír de su propia boca una respuesta a su confesión de amor

-¡Feh! ¡Poca cosa! ¡Llegaremos tan temprano que hasta tendrás tiempo de dormirte en tu pupitre!- Exclamo él, haciendo un gesto ambiguo con las manos, pero sin perder la elegancia. Saya se sonrojó de nuevo y volvió la vista al piso... _otra vez_. ¿Desde cuando Kaname era tan galante con ella? -¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que es la quinta vez que te sonrojas desde que salimos de tu cuarto?- Preguntó él, tomándola sorpresivamente por la cintura y deteniéndola en pleno campus.

Y tiempo ella para reaccionar no tuvo, pues apenas sintió el contacto cuando lo encontró arrinconándole sin posibilidades de escapar, en una posición bastante sugestiva a ojos ajenos. En su rostro había molestia, mucha de ella. Su sonrojo acrecentó.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces, Kaname! ¡Suéltame! ¡Nos pueden ver y...!- Exclamó Saya forcejeando ante la repentina presión que él empezó a ejercer sobre su cuerpo. La pelinegra sintió que se quemaba.

-¡¿Es que acaso no me piensas decir nada!- Exigió saber el vampiro, tomando las manos de ella y aprisionándolas por la muñeca, obligándole a verle fijamente a los ojos, como si lo estuviera haciendo por pura obligación. Saya le devolvió la mirada, suspicaz. ¡AJÁ! ¡Lo sabía!

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- Dijo ella, gélidamente, como esperando que así él le diese la libertad que requería. Kaname destensó sus músculos, y le vio sin comprender -¡A mí no me importa mucho...! Después de todo... ¿Estás haciendo todo esto por mí, no? ¡Así que no tengo razón para ponerme exigente...!- Y le sonrió con dulzura para enfatizar su punto, como nunca se hubiese él imaginado que le sonreiría.

¡Hacía ya mucho tiempo que añoraba esa sonrisa...! Que verla ahora lo ponía nervioso... Hasta algo tenso. Se sonrojó. En cierto sentido... Estaba feliz.

-Oye... Kaname...- Y de nuevo, la voz de ella lo hizo perderse en la melodía que esta le entonaba de manera casi mística y poco palpable -¡Kaname! ¡Te hablo!- Exclamó la chica haciéndolo reaccionar de repente, haciéndolo salir de su país de los sueños. Le clavó la vista de nuevo, con esa fijación que se le estaba haciendo costumbre. -¿O... Oye... Llegaste a ver a Yuuki antes de… lo de anoche?- Preguntó ella sin desaparecer el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-¡Ah! Era eso...- Dijo él, dándole un poco de espacio a la chica al separarse de él y llevándose una mano a la nuca -... Pues... Cuando me pude escapar de Yuuki...alcanze a decirle algo de mis sentimientos por ti.-Comentó él, observando a la chica bajar la mirada con algo de nostalgia -¿Feh? ¿Qué sucede?-

-Quisiera verla... Una vez más...Debe estar enojada- Dijo cabizbaja, sintiendo que las lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos. -Hmpf... Sob, sob... Pero no se puede... Así que... ¡Ni para que me hago ilusiones!- Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas que repentinamente habían salido de sus ojos y la habían manchado por breves instantes.

Kaname no supo por qué, pero ya tenía la ligera sensación de que se pondría así tras aquella pregunta. La chica se había enojado con el, quizás destrozada por su fatal y súbita decisión de dejar a Yuuki. Verla tan nostálgica le cerraba el estómago y se lo apretaba horriblemente... Como nunca se imaginó que lo sentiría. A decir verdad, nunca antes se había sentido tan mal por ver triste a una mujer... Ni siquiera con su propia madre...

-Si te hace sentir mejor... Yo creo que ella está enamorada de Zero... Y estoy seguro de que ella no se enojara contigo.- Le tranquilizó Kaname, tocándose el cuello. Saya se enjugó las lágrimas y le observó, lo más tranquila que los recientes espasmos que la poseyeron se lo permitieron, profundamente agradecida con él. El vampiro sintió que su cara comenzaba a arder. Y sus deseos reprimidos lo golpearon con más fuerza de la habitual.

¡Bueno! ¡Se suponía que con ella tendía a ser más abierto y siempre se llenaba de ideas humanas estúpidas! ¡Quizás estar enamorado le había sentado bien después de todo...

-¿Kaname?- La vocecita de la cordura pareció desaparecer. Se había ahogado de nuevo en los ojos de la joven pelinegra, que le observaba ciertamente incómoda por esa profunda mirada que él le dedicaba, cargada de un sinfín de sentimientos. Aquella mirada que soñó que él le dedicaría en algún momento de su ahora ya no tan miserable existencia. Aunque debe admitir que es hermoso sentir esa mirada penetrante fija en ella... Pero a la vez se siente tan extraña -¡Kaname!-Exclamó esta vez más fuerte y desesperada, a la par que empujaba al joven para darse mayor libertad. El vampiro reaccionó repentinamente y le observó confundido -¿Qué te pasa, Kaname? ¡Se nos va a hacer tarde y sinceramente, quisiera perder el menor número de clases desde que llegue aqui, casi creo que no acredito la secundaria por...!- Le dijo ella, alterada, casi sin medir las palabras, tratando de soltarse. Pero en cuanto cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba por decir, guardó silencio... Y se abstuvo de decir alguna palabra.

-¿Por mi culpa, verdad?- Preguntó él, con seriedad y algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

Hubo un pequeño espacio de silencio, congregado alrededor de la joven pareja. Saya y Kaname se maldijeron internamente, quizás ambos por una situación similar... Quizás totalmente disímil. Saya entendía cuán hiriente le resultaba al vampiro tener la culpa de las cosas. En el caso del purasangre, quizás la culpa de que ella tenía razón.

-E... E... En parte mi culpa también fue, pude haberte dado tu merecido para que no dejaras a Yuuki. Así que los dos tenemos la culpa, ¿De acuerdo?- Se apresuró ella a corregir, esperanzada de que él le soltara por fin y le diera el espacio necesario para poder llegar a tiempo a la escuela. Mira que si seguían perdiendo tiempo en ese lugar... Llegarían tarde... Y sería su fin.

-Quiero Estar Contigo, Saya. No quiero perderte.- Dijo el vampiro enfatizando sus primeras tres palabras, esta vez con temor en su voz, acorralándola de nuevo y sin darle oportunidad de escapar, dejó de lado toda esa coquetería y galanura, para dar paso al verdadero Kaname: aquel aprehensivo, tímido y retraído Kaname.

Y es que no era por nada, pero después de que casi la pierde por una tontería, la frase _'Quiero Estar Contigo'_ había adquirido un nuevo significado para él.

El semblante de ella se apaciguó. Hablaba enserio, se le veía en la cara. Él se aferró con firmeza a su estrecha cintura para enfatizar su punto, pasando sus brazos alrededor de ésta. Saya se sonrojó potentemente. Y cuando sintió que él afirmaba aún más el agarre, creyó que desfallecería... -Kaname...-

No supo en que momento se perdió en el abrazo de él. Sintió que quería fundirse con él en uno solo por medio de ese abrazo. ¿Cuántas veces soñó que la abrazara así? Sentía... Que le devolvían el alma... El corazón...

-Por favor, Saya...- ¡Y su voz...! Tan varonil, tan áspera, tan fascinante, tan apasionada...; su corazón se ha detenido tan sólo de escucharlo. Esta completamente emocionada. Si en algún momento creyó que su amor por él no existía, ahora creía firmemente que estaba por desbordarse. Porque a pesar de todo, él estaba ahí. Y no porque hubiese sido obligado o hubiese llegado ahí por accidente: estaba ahí por amor... -... Sólo déjame estar... Unos momentos... Así... Contigo...- Dijo mientras su rostro comenzaba a eliminar la distancia entre uno y otro.

Saya se sintió una tonta adolescente enamorada en cuanto sintió la mirada apasionada de él fija en sus ojos. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más lentas y pausadas, más cálidas también. Kaname sintió que el aliento de ella le golpeaba la cara, igual ella tenía la misma sensación. Sus caras hicieron un ligero contacto, Kagome se estremeció en sus brazos. El purasangre la afirmó contra el.

No querían separarse. Si ya la noche anterior aquello había sido evitado... Ahora sería imposible. Saya presionó con fuerza la tela de la ropa de él que encontraba entre sus manos, conmocionada y nerviosa. Sería este su primer beso con el.

La boca de ambos hizo un suave contacto repentinamente. Más que como un beso, un simple roce de labios. Kaname se sintió en el paraíso. Y reclamando más, tomó la boca de ella por sorpresa, depositando un beso más profundo sobre los labios de ella. La joven no sabía como reaccionar. Está... Paralizada. Antes ya, muchas veces, había soñado que él la besaba... Así.

Nunca, sino hasta ahora, había tenido esa grandiosa oportunidad.

Emocionada, deslizó sus frágiles brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajo con locura hacia sí. Él por su lado, ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, para ahondar la sensación.

Si hubiese sabido que con esa mujer, sólo con ella, iba a poder experimentar la verdadera felicidad, nunca se hubiese comprometido con Yuuki.

Su corazón... Estaba sanando lentamente...

Se separaron repentinamente, con una vaga sensación de insatisfacción, con esa mirada ensoñada que se habían cargado por la presencia del otro, sonriéndose como si no hubiera un mañana. Saya sintió que estaba a punto de enloquecer por él de amor. Hacía tanto que no tenía esa sensación.

-Te Amo.- Le recordó él, con un suave susurro apegado a su rostro que había cargado un poco de tinte rojo sobre sus blancas mejillas.

Su amor por él estaba desbordándose. Lo quería tanto -Yo Te Amo Más.- Le dijo ella sin soltar el cuello del vampiro y abrazándose con más fuerza a él. Kaname sonrió todavía más. Eso era lo que esperaba escuchar... Desde la noche anterior. -Kaname-kun... ¿Vamos al cine esta tarde al salir de clases? ¡Es que Quiero Estar Contigo!- Exclamó Saya ejerciendo más presión en su abrazo y viéndole encaprichada, cual niña pequeña. Kaname le observó extrañado. Justo esa mañana, por la cara que se había cargado, había imaginado que diría que no. ¡Y ahora casi le suplicaba que la llevara!

-De acuerdo.- Le dijo con la voz más serena que pudo, para evitar que su notoria felicidad y exaltación le invadieran y ella dilucidase cuán feliz estaba. Sólo quería que supiera... Que era feliz. Y que era con ella con quien por fin podía sentir la verdadera felicidad. Y que no estaba arrepentido de estar a su lado. Nunca se arrepentiría -¡Anda, anda! ¡Será mejor que nos apuremos a llegar o se nos hará tarde! Te prometí que llegaríamos temprano... Y lo voy a cumplir...- Le dijo el joven de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros, tomándola de la mano y guiándola a través del camino vacío.

Se sonrió al verlo... _Otra vez_. ¡Ya igual! ¿Qué más daba si era un sueño o no? Justo ahora se daba cuenta de que era tan feliz dentro de un sueño... Que poco ya le importaba si despertaba o no... Mientras estuviera a lado de ese hombre...

Y mientras caminaba tomada de la mano del joven vampiro, una pregunta pobló su mente y la puso nerviosa. Justo ahora era cuando a su mente venía la pregunta agolpada en su cabeza, sólo hasta ahora podía razonar aquello. Por un breve momento, tuvo ganas de soltarse de la mano de él y salir huyendo, pero no pudo, no quiso. Y entonces sonrió nerviosamente, y sin que Kaname la viera... ¿Ahora qué rayos le diría a su hermana y a Haji?


	10. Capitulo IX

Capitulo IX: "Amigas y novios"

Su corazón latía, impasible, cada vez más rápido y acelerado. No cabía ni la más mínima duda: estaba nervioso. Sumamente nervioso. Sus mejillas estaban más coloridas que nunca en mucho tiempo, quizás desde la noche anterior. El caso era que estaba más tenso que nunca en días. No era para más, ni mucho menos. Era normal en él aquel estado casi vegetativo que le daba cuando no se trataba de sí frente al asunto de _'tomar iniciativa'_. A decir verdad, se ponía peor cuando sabía que pudo ser él y no lo hizo.

Aunque no se quejaba, ya que eran esas situaciones las que lo ponían más templado y le impedían ser el mediador entre una situación que le pudiera causar alguna pena o compromiso frente a alguien, de la cual luego tuviera que huir o evitar. Para ser sinceros, incluso aquello le alegraba, ya que así no tendría que arrepentirse de nada, a pesar de que con ella nunca se había arrepentido por nada.

Incluso, tenía que admitir que ella le dejaba una sensación agradable en su interior. Ella, su Saya. Aquella jovencita amable e inocente que lo enamoró de manera intangible e inentendible. Aquella que ocupaba su todo. Aquella a la que tanto amaba. La misma que le hacía sentir ese _'vértigo'_ en su estómago, la que hacía que diera mil vuelcos tan sólo con verla venir. De esa muchachita de la que estaba tan orgulloso. Saya.

La pieza estaba muy tranquila, y el viento nocturno soplaba suave, meciendo un poco los cabellos de la joven pareja. Ella reposaba su cabeza sobre su hombro. Él la abrazaba y respondía a su muestra de cariño. El silencio los embargaba. Aunque no hacía falta decir mucho. El silencio los amparaba y respondía por ellos.

-Creo que sería una muy buena idea que fuéramos a dar un paseo por el bosque, ¿no te parece? - Le preguntó ella tras algún tiempo en el anonimato silencioso, viéndole con cariño.

-Tranquila, Saya-chan. Eh estado allí millones de veces.- Repuso él de inmediato, muy desinteresado en aquél asunto. La Reina le observó, ligeramente azorada. Y no sólo porque precisamente acabase de mencionar aquello.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y a qué se supone que ibas en todas esas ocasiones?- Preguntó ella, fingiendo interés. En realidad ya sabía ella que era lo que le motivaba a estar siempre tras ella. Era algo así como una necesidad que tenía el uno por el otro.

-¿Necesito responder?- Preguntó él, con ese últimamente muy común y travieso tono de voz, ocasionando que las mejillas de ella se colorearan con rapidez y ternura. El joven vampiro notó esto enseguida y, todavía más motivado por ello, acarició una de sus mejillas, cuidadoso; como imaginando que era de un frágil cristal que se rompería al tacto de su mano. -¿Ya te había dicho que te ves hermosa el día de hoy?- Preguntó él, entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos, como si pudiese creer que haciendo tal cosa, pudiese ver en ella más de lo que desea y que sin duda es.

-Sí... Ya me lo habías dicho...- Dijo ella, ya presintiendo lo que se avecinaba, entrecerrando los ojos, conjuntamente a los de él, tomando entre la suya propia, la mano que él empleaba para tocarla.

Kaname la vio un poco más, emocionado. Su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que la veía; ansioso por tenerla siempre cerca, nunca lejos. Era su única necesidad. Ella. Esa muchachita de ojos almendra que lo tenía tan cautivado desde el primer instante. La muchachita que lo había llevado a tomar una nueva vida. La misma por la que había entregado toda su vida en un mundo pasado.

No. No se arrepentía. Y probablemente no lo haría nunca.

Los ojos de ella por fin se dieron por cerrados, ocasionando que el corazón del joven diera un vuelco de 360º. Su rostro enrojeció tanto que de pronto notó que hacía muchísimo calor. Incluso más del que pudiera soportar. Incluso aún siendo vampiro. ¿Cuándo había aprendido a necesitar tanto a esa niña? ¿Cuándo había necesitado tenerla tan cerca? Sin darse cuenta, su rostro fue aminorando la distancia entre el suyo y el de la jovencita y, fuera por el deseo, el impulso o la simple necesidad, pronto se vio ya anhelando aquella agradable sensación por una segunda ocasión...

Saya se exaltó al sentir la notable temperatura que el joven podía brindarle con el simple acercamiento, por lo que ella también se sonrojó. Sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente, sintiendo como ambos ponían de su parte en aquel estrecho y tan personal momento de su relación, como los labios del uno se ponían en contacto con los del otro, ahondando la sensación de inmediato y haciendo que los corazones se dispararan al cielo, sintiendo la emoción, sintiéndose dichosos.

La joven, en un acto casi inconsciente, llevó sus manos a las mejillas de él, como para darse la mayor comodidad de controlar la situación. Él pasó una mano por su pelo, bajando por su espalda suave y persuasivamente, haciendo que ella se estremeciera de repente.

Las sensaciones comenzaban a tomar nuevas alturas en medio de aquel cálido y acogedor beso, cuando de pronto se perdió todo, así sin más, obligando a los jóvenes enamorados a separarse casi al acto, ambos con el color escarlata titilando en sus rostros, los cuales cambiaron de color por lo menos siete veces.

La puerta que conducía hacia la azotea del edificio escolar (lugar que, por cierto, había sido el conforme testigo del discreto coqueteo que traían ambos estudiantes) se abrió repentinamente, dejando dar paso a un trío de jóvenes estudiantes en busca de una buena amiga.

-¿Saya?- Gritó una de ellas, la más persuasiva de las tres; una chica de cabellos rubios y ondulados, que llevaba arriba de las caderas. Sí, ella. Ruka.

-¡¿Estás por aquí?- Volvió a repetir, mientras comenzaba a asomarse por fuera de la puerta.

Saya palideció apenas verla y comenzó a sudar frío. Maldijo para sus adentros. ¡Justo tenía que ser ella con esa suerte suya! Tal vez las chicas comenzarían a sospechar algo... Y su actual relación con el joven de ojos oscuros no era realmente oficial. Kaname, por su lado, le observó, confundido y entendiendo a medias. _**Su**_ chica no solía hablarle mucho sobre su amistad con ellas, quizás por temor a su curiosidad...

Sí, sí. Dijo _**Su**_chica. Saya era de él y no estaba dispuesto a compartirla con nadie.

-¡¿Saya estás...! ¡Oh! ¡Aquí estas! ¡Justo te buscamos las chicas y yo para...! ¡Oh Dios!- Exclamó Rima que, tras asomar la cabeza buscando a su amiga, la encontró, para su completo agrado. Aunque tras ver unos instantes y procesar la situación mejor, obligó a que sus otras dos amigas, Ruka y Yuuki, se asomaran a su vez. Y comprendió todo... O al menos eso es lo que ella creyó.

Saya y Kaname. En la azotea de la escuela viendo las estrellas. Solos y bastante cerca el uno del otro. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa...

-¡Ooh! ¡Disculpen!- Repitieron Rima y Yuuk, a su vez, entrando por fin en la azotea y acercándose a la joven pareja, inclinándose en forma de disculpa para el actual acompañante de Saya. -Esperamos no estar interrumpiendo... _Algo importante_...- Dijeron ambas, notoriamente apenadas.

Ruka apareció segundos después detrás de ellas y observó con notorio ahínco como el joven de cabellera castaña y ojos oscuros repetía con cierto desinterés e indiferencia que eso no hacía falta y que no había ningún problema, siempre sin dejar de ver algún punto perdido del horizonte.

-¿Qué sucede, chicas?- Preguntó Saya tratando de saber la razón de su interrupción con el joven, se puso de pie de pronto y compuso su mejor sonrisa para ellas. -¿Pasa algo malo?- Quiso saber de pronto.

-Disculpa, Saya-chan...- Comenzó de pronto Yuuki, apretando fuerte los dientes y jugando un poco con sus dedos, nerviosa y ansiosa, conteniendo sus ganas de gritar aquello que tan obvio se veía. ¡Saya tenía novio! ¡Y era su hermano! -... ¿Pero podríamos hablar un momento a solas?- Explicó con agilidad, refiriéndose al trío de féminas que esperaba con ansias una explicación.

Saya las observó con cierto deje de cansancio y se volvió a ver a su Kaname muy apenas. Él no dijo nada, sólo le hizo una mueca bastante discreta, indicando que estaba bien siempre que volviera... Y no demorara mucho. Suspiró, cansada. -Está bien. Pero que sea sólo unos momentos, ¿Vale?- Dijo ella, colocando las condiciones de tal petición.

Las tres inquisitivas muchachitas dieron muestras de ánimo ante aquella condición y, tomándola de las manos, la alejaron un poco del chico que les observaba ofuscado y extrañado, esperando que le devolvieran a su compañera. Saya estaba perdida. Tendría que decir todo o se metería en problemas; no con una: con las tres y con todas las chicas de ambas clases: diurna y nocturna.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes? ¡Están bastante raras el día de hoy!- Comentó Saya, tratando de saber el por qué de aquel comportamiento.

-¿Con nosotras? Mas bien, ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo, Saya-chan?- Dijo Rima, bastante extrañada y asustada. -¡Apenas hace no mas de una semana estabas como alma en pena y ahora estas mas que feliz y sonriente!- inquirió, bastante disconforme. Saya no pudo sino ponerse nerviosa y sonrojarse a más no poder.

-¡Exigimos que nos des una explicación!- Exigió de pronto Yuuki, consternada. -¡Te aseguro que no estaban aquí repasando los ejercicios de la clase!- La señaló de pronto, haciéndola sentir ligeramente culpable. Ruka la observó, aprehensiva.

-¡Basta, Yuuki, Rima! ¡Sólo están poniendo mas nerviosa a Saya-chan!- Dijo ella poniéndose en medio y observando con ciertas intenciones de molestia a sus dos amigas, para luego volverse con una dulce sonrisa a su amiga -¿Saya-chan? ¿Hay algo que tengas que decirnos respecto a Kaname-sama?- Preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa, sin dejar de ver a Saya, quien sonrojada y nerviosa observaba por el rabillo del ojo a su compañero, quien tenía la mirada fija en ella, escrutándola con una creciente curiosidad.

-Esto... Pues... Es que nosotros...-Comenzó Saya con suavidad y nerviosismo, jugando ansiosamente con sus dedos índices. ¿Qué les diría?¿Que tenían una relación bastante informal pero que a pesar de eso estaban unidos por un lazo mas fuerte que las simples formalidades de la vida? ¿¡Qué! ¿¡Qué rayos diría! -... Nosotros…-

-Saya...- Habló Yuuki con voz seria y espectral, colocándole una mano al hombro y viéndole con cierta lástima. La Reina se exaltó de pronto y la vio, ligeramente molesta. No le gustaba que le tuvieran lastima. -No me digas... Que...- Y pasó saliva con dificultad, sintiendo la resequedad de su garganta -... ¿No han hablado?-

Saya se sintió sumamente tonta, sobre todo al oír aquellas palabras que le cayeron como cubeta de agua helada en la cabeza.

-¿Es cierto eso, Saya?- Preguntaron Rima y Ruka a la par, viendo a la más que roja Saya parada en una pieza, hecha un jirón de nervios. Pero sólo había que ver a la impávida colegiala para adivinar... Que habían dado justo en el clavo.

-Yo... Yo...- Comenzó Saya, bastante nerviosa. ¡Bueno! ¿Quién le diría a ella que perdía el tiempo intentándolo? No lo había hecho aún, así que no tenía porque temerle a aquello... -No. No lo hemos hecho aún- Dijo la joven pelinegra, soltando un suspiro. Observó por el rabillo del ojo a su guapo acompañante y esto la obligó a enrojecer. Las tres chicas amigas suyas lo notaron de inmediato. Saya estaba perdidamente enamorada del purasangre.

-¡Feh! ¡Pues entonces no se que estas esperando! ¡Ya deberías hacerlo! Mi hermano es un poco lento- Exclamó Yuuki, viéndole con reproche. Rima y Ruka asintieron a su vez con ahínco, haciendo que la dama se sonrojara más -¡Yo no esperaría a que otra mujer viniera y se lo llevara! ¡O que decidiera rehacer su compromiso conmigo!- exclamo todavía más molesta. Saya parpadeó repetidas veces y los colores le volvieron a subir. ¡NOOOOO! ¡Ella no quería...! ¡Ella...! ¡Ella No Estaba Lista Para Hacerlo! -¡Anda! ¡Ve y habla con él!-

Perdió la batalla definitivamente.

¡Feh! Eso le pasaba por tener amigas taaaaaan preocupadas por su felicidad, como lo eran Yuuki, Ruka y Rima.

Caminó, trémula, en dirección a su acompañante, quien recién se ponía de pie y la observaba con un par de mohines, sin entender absolutamente nada. Se encaminó hacia él y se le plantó frente a frente. Kaname ladeó la cabeza, confundido. Saya cargaba un rojo intenso en sus mejillas... Y eso lo incomodó.

-¿Qué... Qué sucede?- Preguntó el joven purasangre muy apenas, casi sin voz, como si se la hubieran devorado y se le hubiese ido el aire. Saya se llevó una mano al rostro y trató de ocultar su nerviosismo, pero aún así no pudo. Así que lo vio a los ojos, intentando que de esta forma el pudiese dilucidar que era lo que trataba de decir.

Una mirada tímida.

Una expresión nerviosa.

Sus labios temblorosos.

Un tartamudeo.

-Saya...- Trató Kaname de proseguir, buscando la manera de expresarse adecuadamente, una vez que hubo captado lo que la muchacha quería decirle con la mirada. ¡Bueno! ¡Con las justas estaría nervioso! Tan tímido como sólo él era no sería de extrañarse. -Quieres decir que tu y yo...-

Saya asintió. Estaban perdidos.

Antes de que Yuuki, Rima o Ruka pudiesen tratar de indagar en interpretar la escasa conversación que sostenían Kaname y Saya, el trío notó con cierta estupefacción como el chico de cabellos oscuros tomaba a su buena amiga por la cintura y le robaba un beso de sus labios.

Mucho tiempo no tuvo que pasar antes de ver como la joven pareja, después de notar como el uno le correspondía al otro, ambos se separaron y se sonrieron como si no hubiera un mañana, más que felices, como si estuvieran juntos desde el inicio de los tiempos.

Eso los tenía... Muy felices.

-Espero que no les moleste, señoritas, que me lleve a su amiga-Dijo Kaname cuando se separó de la Reina y la tomó de la mano, para luego caminar a su lado en dirección hacia las tres amigas que les observaron, atónitas. Fue cuando tocó la campana del fin de clases, que daba por concluida la jornada del día. Yuuki, Ruka y Rima le observaron con la boca abierta. -¡Me prometió que saldríamos esta tarde y como buena novia tiene que cumplirlo!- y eso las dejó todavía más pasmadas, sobre todo cuando, después de un pequeño regaño de Saya, los vieron desfilar hacia las escaleras, con las miradas de enamorados que tenían.

Kaname no tenía nada de tacto para esas cosas. Era todo un hecho.

No mucho tiempo después, Hanabusa apareció en el lugar, con cierto deje de extrañeza y ofuscado a más no poder. Había estado buscando a esas tres chiquillas por todo el instituto, buscando señal alguna de Otonashi Saya. Las observó.

-¿Podrían explicarme por qué Otonashi-san ha pasado por los corredores tomada de la mano de Kaname-sama?- pregunto el rubio, exigiendo una respuesta.

Había celos en su voz. Las chicas sólo atinaron a voltear a verle, con una mueca de risa nerviosa en los labios...


	11. Capitulo X

Capitulo X: El romance de Diva.

Entró sin ganas, arrastrando los pies por el piso y la escalera de la casa pero aun así tratando de no hacer tanto ruido como para despertar a su gemela… no era tan temprano ya que a ella no le gustaba andar tan de día en la calle, pero tampoco era tan tarde como para que ellos estuvieran despiertos.

Realmente cuando acepto salir con ese vampiro, Gin, no espero que las cosas fueran a ser así, pero eso solo comprobaba una cosa… todos los hombres son iguales.

Se metió en su habitación sin darse cuenta siquiera de la presencia de un inquilino no muy deseado en ese momento hasta que se botó en su cama rodándose hasta conseguir una posición cómoda lo cual no le fue posible lograr, ya que, la ropa que traía no era muy cómoda, consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla tan ajustado que incluso se le habían dormido las piernas, una blusa rosa pastel también muy ajustada con un escote moderado en V y para terminar con el conjunto unas zapatillas de tacón alto negras _malditas modas_ pensó al aventar sus zapatos al piso de madera… los pies le dolían horrores.

Comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón y como pudo se lo saco quedando solo con la blusa la cual no tardo en quitarse, estaba tan exhausta que ni la pijama se puso, simplemente se dormiría en ropa interior, cuál era el problema estaba en su habitación.

Ahora solo quería dormir y olvidar todo lo que paso… y en eso estaba cuando oyó un ruido… al abrir los ojos se encontró con una mirada castaña que la miraba con miedo y vergüenza.

-¿ Por qué me miras así?– pregunto un tanto extrañada - ¿Riku, estas bien? – entonces recordó que se encontraba semidesnuda y rápidamente jaloneo la sabana para cubrirse.

- ¡Keh!, no sé porque te cubres ni que te quisiera ver, solo soy un Caballero – le dijó volteando sus rostro para que no percibiera el sonrojo, aunque era poco probable que Diva no lograra ver algo ya que aunque la única y escaza luz era la que se colaba por la cortina perteneciente a la Luna, ella tenía una vista muy aguda.

Diva se obligó a levantarse con toda la pereza del mundo y prácticamente se arrastró hasta uno de sus cajones de donde saco una sencilla bata de algodón para dormir que le llegaba poco más debajo de la rodilla. Mientras su mente voló y se perdió en los recuerdos de lo sucedido hace poco…

_Una hora después de haber salido de clases, Gin, un vampiro, la había invitado a una fiesta que había sido organizada por Kimiko, un vampiro nivel B, y ella por insistencia de sus amigas y de su hermana aceptó, después de todo sus amigas también estaban invitadas e irían a la fiesta…aunque su hermana no iría, ya que tenía su primera cita con Kaname._

_Ya era tarde, Gin no tardaría en llegar por ella, se había puesto una blusa que su hermana le había regalado en su cumpleaños y no había estrenado por usar el uniforme escolar. _

_Un poco de rubor, rímel y ¡listo!_

_- ¡Diva! Ya llego Gin por ti – le aviso su nee-sama desde la planta baja – baja ya._

_- Si nee-sama ya voy – le respondió mientras se ponía los tacones y daba una última mirada en el espejo - buenas noches Gin – dijo mientras bajaba con cuidado las escaleras pues no estaba acostumbrada a los tacones – ya nos vamos hermana, regreso como a las ¿5?_

_- Si, más o menos a esa hora - convino el vampiro – pero no se preocupe Saya-sama yo mismo la traeré de regreso._

_- Gracias Gin eso me tranquiliza mucho – contesto la Reina con un tono amable y después agrego con una sonrisa – Ahora ya váyanse muchachos que se les va a hacer tarde… y diviértanse – concluyo despidiéndose en la puerta con la mano._

_La fiesta iba bien en un principio y hubiera seguido así si a Gin no se le hubiera ocurrido tomar pues eso no era algo que a ella le molestara pues casi todos en esa fiesta lo hacían, si no la actitud que este adopto cuando comenzó a hacerlo._

_Nunca había conocido esa faceta suya, no tenía nada que ver con el Gin serio y frio de siempre, no, este era un Gin exhibicionista y provocador que en cuanto el ritmo se lo permitía se pegaba más contra ella frotando sus caderas contra las de Diva la cual es más de una ocasión sintió un bulto contra las suyas._

_Después de un rato de estar así y esquivar las manos de Gin que se volvieron más resbaladizas que las de Amshel y eso es decir bastante, busco a sus amigas con la mirada pero solo vio a Ruka que se encontraba muy ocupada con Akatsuki._

_- ¿Y ahora qué hago? – pensó al sentir la respiración del vampiro en su cuello._

_Se alejó lentamente de él e hizo como que se frotaba la sien._

_-¿Te pasa algo Otonashi? – le pregunto con la voz ronca._

_- Solo me duele un poco la cabeza, ¿me puedes decir por donde queda el baño? – le pidió y él simplemente le señalo con el dedo índice una puerta que estaba bajo las escaleras – enseguida vuelvo._

_Cuando llego se encerró con seguro y deslizo su espalda por la puerta hasta que su trasero toco el piso._

_- ¡Ya se! – se dijo a si misma respondiéndose la interrogante que anteriormente se había hecho – Le diré a Senri que me siento mal y que si por favor me puede llevar de vuelta a la Academia pero… ¿no será peligroso en el estado de Gin? – murmuro desanimándose al instante._

_Escucho que daban unos golpecitos en la puerta y pedían entrar._

_Así que, se levantó y mojo la cara y el cabello, respiro profundamente un par de veces sin siquiera voltear a ver quién había tocado._

_Comenzó a buscar al vampiro por todos lados con la mirada para decirle que si podían irse de una vez pero no lo encontró, comenzó a caminar y lo encontró en la cocina de la gran casa. La escena la impacto mucho y no porque le doliera, sino porque jamás pensó encontrarlo así._

_Prácticamente se estaba comiendo a la chica, le pareció asqueroso los hilos de saliva que se podían apreciar al momento de separar y unir sus bocas nuevamente. Vio que ellos se separaban y comenzaban a abrir los ojos y por inercia se arrimó a la pared para no ser vista._

_- Entonces que, ¿voy mañana en la mañana a tu casa? – escucho decir a Gin con la voz ronca._

_- Pero creía que estabas interesado en la niñata esa de Otonashi – contesto con sorna una muchacha que no supo reconocer Diva pero que tenía pinta de todo menos de decente. Con una minifalda negra que le tapaba solo lo necesario, unas mallas de red, un top rojo y unos tacones como del 15 con plataforma, claro eso sin contar lo exagerado del maquillaje y sus cabellos rojizo quemado, seguramente, por tanto tinte._

_- No seas tonta Zura, ahora será mejor que te vayas – la tal Zura solo hizo una mueca y se despidió diciendo un "Te espero mañana"._

_Justo cuando iba a salir de su escondite vio como entraba Kimiko, el anfitrión de la fiesta y amigo de Gin en la cocina y se acomodó a su lado._

_- Y entonces, que piensas hacer con Otonashi, parece una buena chica – le pregunto el joven, curioso – y no sería bueno que jugaras con ella. Aunque Zura está bastante buena._

_Diva le hubiera aplaudido a Kimiko si este no lo hubiera arruinado con lo último. Además ni que esa estuviera tan chula. Si ella estaba mucho mejor que esa. Pensó orgullosamente._

_- Ella ya no me interesa, no te voy a negar que al principio si me sentí muy interesado por ella, es decir, es amable; linda, inocente, le cae bien a todos y tiene un lindo trasero y senos - a Diva le dieron ganas de salir de donde estaba y partirle la jarra de cristal que se encontraba en la barra pero se contuvo y se dedicó a seguir escuchando – pero ahora ya me tiene harto, la tengo que andar persiguiendo a cada rato para que acepte ir por lo menos a tomar un helado conmigo. _

_- Y si ya estás tan harto porque le sigues insistiendo – quiso saber Kimiko._

_- Pues porque ya invertí demasiado tiempo y dinero tiempo en ella como para dejarla ir – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – además de que ella también está bastante buena, pero no te preocupes esa no tarda mucho en caer, como todas, mientras tanto tengo que seguir actuando como un idiota preocupado con ella y continuar aguantando a las odiosas de sus amigas._

_Diva se cansó de seguir escuchando, así que, decidió salir de esa casa sola. ¡Que Gin se fuera a revolcar con la Zura aquella porque en su vida le iba a poner un dedo encima! Y ella que pensaba que Gin actuaba así porque estaba tomado o algo así, ¡que tonta!_

_Tomo un taxi, por suerte ella siempre llevaba dinero por si se presentaba alguna emergencia._

Y pues lo demás ya lo sabían.

Siguió abrochándose los botones de la bata.

Jamás pensó que Gin fuera así, estaba muy decepcionada y no porque él le gustara o algo así simplemente que… ella si pensó que él era diferente. Ahora estaba de acuerdo con aquellas mujeres despechadas a las que todas sus parejas le son infieles.

¡Malditos hombres, todos son iguales! Y no solo los hombres, también los vampiros, ¡sí señor!, ellos tampoco se salvaban

¡Que se fueran al carajo todos los malditos hombres y vampiros!

- ¿Ya terminaste de vestirte Diva? – pregunto Riku regresando así a la azabache al presente, y haciéndola olvidar todo su enojo.

- ¿Ahh? , si claro ya puedes voltearte Riku – le contesto con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios que intento disimular tomando el peine y simulo cepillarse distraídamente – y se puede saber porque viniste – le interrogo a pesar de ya saber la respuesta.

-Vine a verte– le contesto con su usual tono dulce pero él sabía muy bien, que la había ido a buscar porque la extrañaba– y ahora ya vete a dormir.

- Claro – sonrió solo que esta vez fue una sonrisa amarga, dejo el cepillo en su escritorio y se sentó en su cama, sintiéndose triste por la respuesta que Riku le había dado a pesar de que ya sabía que iba a ser esa.

- Pues bien, ahora me voy – añadió sin saber que más decir y se dirigió la puerta por la que siempre entraba y salía de la habitacion de la chica pero la voz de la misma llamándolo lo detuvo - ¿Qué?

- No ya nada – mintió mirando y jugando con sus manos nerviosamente.

- Diva… - la llamo del mismo modo que siempre usaba cuando quería que le dijera nada.

- Solo quería pedirte que… - trago saliva nerviosa y después lo miro con las mejillas rojas – que si… podías quedarte a dormir conmigo, pero si no quieres… - se apresuró a decir, pero callo al ver como Riku daba la vuelta e igual de sonrojado que ella se sentaba en la cama.

Se corrió levantando las cobijas y dejándole espacio a Riku para que se acomodara. El simplemente se sacó la chaqueta y la dejo en el suelo. Diva los arropo a ambos con la sabana aun un poco tensa pero poco a poco se fue relajando hasta quedar prácticamente recostada en el pecho del chico.

- ¿Vas a decirme que te paso hoy? – le pregunto bajo, sabía que a pesar de que ella tuviera los ojos cerrados no estaba dormida y la duda lo estaba carcomiendo, desde que la vio llegar con esa expresión que se debatía entre la tristeza, decepción y enojo.

- Tal vez… pero mañana, en este momento estoy muy cansada – le dijo acurrucándose más contra el pecho de Riku, se sentía tan bien estar ahí la calidez y ese peculiar olor a bosque que desprendía su cuerpo era único… como él. Pensó y se sintió reconfortada. Si, tal vez todos los hombres y vampiros fueran iguales pero él no; él era diferente, especial, quizás su naturaleza de Caballero tuviera algo que ver o quizá no, Riku siempre se había odiado por ser un simple Caballero pero esa era una de las cosas por las que se había enamorado de él así como su inocencia e ingenuidad en algunos temas, su preocupación por ella y por todos los que quiere. Sonrió. Él no era simplemente un Caballero, era _su Caballero_– Mi Riku.

Susurro antes de quedar dormida en los brazos de su amado.

Riku con su agudo oído pudo escuchar fácilmente eso y la arrimo más contra el oliendo inhalando fuertemente el perfume de cerezos que desprendían y sin darse cuenta ya tenía una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

-¡Keh! – soltó al darse cuenta y después volvió a sonreír, después de todo ella también era _su Diva._


	12. Capitulo XI

Capitulo XI: Primera cita.

Había muchas cosas que podían arrancarle una sonrisa sincera, incluso hasta una risa grotesca o burlona. En gusto rompen géneros, y, en este caso, no era la excepción. Pero si había algo que podría tenerle más feliz que nada... Era esa sensación de sentirse amada. Como nunca antes la había sentido.

Sólo había podido sentirla junto a tres personas.

Se llevó una mano al pecho y se sintió extraña. Aún no digería el _'pequeño incidente'_ de esa noche. Tan sólo hecho de recordarlo la tensaba a sobremanera. De vez en cuando se tomaba la molestia de observar a su acompañante, tentada de acercarse a preguntarle. Pero ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para sentir que sus esfuerzos dilapidarían en el intento.

Tal vez Kaname había exagerado _'un poco'_ en llevar su relación a categoría de _'noviazgo oficial'_ esa noche.

Aunque no podía negar que eso la hacía temblar siquiera de pensarlo por tanta emoción. Tenía que admitir que eso la había puesto contenta.

Observó las tiendas de aquel piso, buscando con la mirada a su acompañante. Kaname había desaparecido una vez que comenzaron andar por ahí, viendo por las tiendas sin motivo alguno, hablando incoherencias que sólo podían entender y hablar entre ellos. Había estado buscando por algunos minutos, pero simplemente parecía como si se lo hubiera tragado la...

-¿Te parece si entramos al cine ya que estamos aquí, Saya-chan?- Sintió en sus oídos aquel timbre grave y varonil, propio de un hombre, musitar en sus oídos, provocando que su piel se erizara por completo.

Saya trató de saltar de su lugar para voltear a verlo con reprobación y el rostro más pálido y blanco que el papel, pero se dio cuenta ya muy tarde que él la tenía firmemente sostenida contra sí por la cintura.

-¡Kaname! ¡No me asustes así!- Exclamó ella con reprobación, logrando que el joven vampiro la soltara tan pronto como ella volteo la vista a verle más que asustada -¿¡Qué hubiera pasado si por ese susto te ataco?- Demandó la joven colegiala viéndole, molesta.

Él dio un par de pasos atrás y se sintió como perro regañado, puesto que bajó la vista con cierto despecho y la volteó lejos del alcance de Saya. Mal inicio para su primera cita.

La Reina se puso roja de la pena que aquello le causó y rápidamente giró su vista buscando algún testigo de aquella pequeña escena. Para su suerte, la gente que iba y venia por el centro comercial, apurada y centrada en su propio mundo que nadie siquiera notó lo que había pasado.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡He estado buscándote sin mucho éxito!- Se encaminó la joven quiróptero hacia el chico de largos cabellos castaños que se animó a retar la extraña mirada figurada en el rostro de su compañera...

Su novia.

-Esto... Uhm... Vale, Kana-chan. No me hagas esto.- Pidió ella con la voz un poco cansada, viéndole con algo de cariño y aprehensión en su voz. -En verdad me asustaste. ¿Quieres dejar todo esto? ¿No querías ir al cine?- Comenzó a hablar ella hasta por los suelos, buscando reanimar el recién decaído estado del joven.

-¿¡Kana-chan! ¿Desde cuándo se te viene en gana decirme de esa forma? ¡Es humillante!-Desde luego que el joven purasangre alzó la vista bastante enojado y la señaló culpablemente, con el ceño fruncido y esa sensación de humillación a pleno apogeo.

La chica pelinegra sólo sonrió nerviosa y lo tomó del mismo brazo con el que se tomó la molestia de señalarle, antes de halarlo en dirección a las taquillas del cine para comprar un par de entradas y darle gusto al necio joven.

Eran como un par de locos exagerados.

Después de tanto tiempo que había estado sumida en depresión, Saya sonreía sinceramente. No era para más. Kaname estaba con ella... La había elegido a ella. Eso significaba que... ¿Él la había elegido a ella para estar juntos por lo que les quedaba de vida?

Sin querer, eso hizo que se le subieran los colores al rostro y se detuviera de repente. ¡¿Pero que cosas estaba pensando?

Bueno, ni tanto. Una mujer siempre planea su boda ideal desde que puede pensar.

Kaname, que ofuscado se había dejado llevar por los dulces y envolventes pasos de su compañera, se detuvo a la par con ella tras notar que se detenía y la observo con curiosidad.

-Saya... ¿Estás por ahí?- Preguntó el vampiro acercándose a ella y susurrándole al oído, buscando hacerla reaccionar -¡¿Saya, me oyes?- Le preguntó más fuerte, aún sin recibir una respuesta reciproca. Extrañado por esto, la zarandeó ligeramente, antes de encaminarse a la taquilla del cine -Iré por las entradas. No te muevas de aquí.- Le susurró de nuevo, esta vez más persuasivamente, y luego yéndose ensoñado pensando en ella.

Saya se mantuvo en la pieza, impávida. ¡Pero que tonterías! ¡Nada ni nadie le aseguraba que lo suyo con Kaname fuera a durar para siempre!

No se daba cuenta de que sólo era una víctima más de la situación casi considerada como ilógicamente imposible...

-¡Saya-chan! ¡Sino despiertas llegaremos tarde a ver la película!- Fue entonces cuando una voz grito en su oído aún más fuerte cuando por fin se atrevió a reaccionar y estamparse contra la realidad. Observó a sus espaldas a un galante Kaname de largos cabellos oscuros empujarla con cariño en dirección a la sala.

Ella reaccionó improvisadamente, y tan sólo atinó a soltarse fieramente de su ligero agarre, completamente avergonzada, y desvió su vista lejos de la poderosa mirada que él le dedicaba, nerviosa.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó Kaname al verla tan sumida y distraída, viendo lejos de su mirada, tan como... Tan como cuando él estaba con Yuuki y luego... Y luego no podía verla a ella a la cara...

-¡E... E... Estoy bien! ¿Lo vez?- Le dijo ella volteando a verle con una sonrisa y luego halándolo en dirección a la sala de cine, fingiendo que aparentemente no había nada mal.

A su vez él fingió también tomarlo por algo normal y seguir con todo tal y como estaba.

Durante un tiempo las cosas siguieron su curso normal de todos los habituados días que tenían de convivir y verse como siempre... A excepción claro, de un pequeño agregado de silencio repentino. Ambos vieron la función con un ligero sentimiento de que no todo estaba saliendo de las mil maravillas, sin contar además cuán deprimente les había parecido la situación de que la trama del complejo... Daba mucho que desear. Y aún a pesar de tratarse de una película de terror, esta no produjo en la joven pareja que se encontraba en aquella casi abandonada del cine, emoción de terror alguna. Quizás algo de aburrimiento e indiferencia. Nada más.

Kaname se maldijo internamente ante esto, puesto que había sido él quién había escogido la obra a ver. Aunque tenía que admitir que era su momento de avanzar su relación con Saya. ¡No tenía mucho problema! Por mas vampiros y quirópteros que la Reina hubiese visto en su vida, cualquier niña como ella terminaba gritando por cualquier cosa que le asustase. Incluso aún ahora le extrañaba, ya que la muchachita no había gritado aún...

Deslizó su brazo sobre el respaldar del asiento de Saya, esta última viendo fijamente hacia la enorme pantalla de la sala, sin parpadear siquiera. Kaname pasó saliva nerviosamente y esperó que las cosas resultaran bien y que esta no quisiera patearlo, cachetearlo, incluso querer gritarle. Al notar que ella no reaccionaba ante aquel movimiento, decidió probar un poco más de avance y pasó su mano por el hombro de ella para apresarla en un abrazo.

Fatal error.

-Kaname.- Y la voz de Saya lo saco de sus casillas ligeramente, haciendo que se sorprendiera y asustara repentinamente y se hiciera para atrás, siempre con su mano puesta sobre el hombro de Saya -Kaname tengo que decirte algo.- Volvió a repetir la morocha, viéndolo con seriedad.

El joven vampiro no hizo sino maldecirse por dentro. Seguro algo tenía a la chica muy concentrada que no había dicho nada.

-¿D... D... Di... Dime?-Agregó él poco después de que ella habló, viéndole con algo de preocupación y miedo. No le gustaba que Saya estuviera seria. Nunca le había gustado eso.

Y el silencio apareció de repente entre ellos, siendo el _sonido surround_ de la película a todo volumen lo único que se escuchaba.

Saya suspiro profundamente... Como preparándose para alguna cosa realmente pesada por ocurrir. -Sé que tal vez no tiene mucho caso lo que te voy a decir, pero tengo que hacerlo o no podré estar tranquila- Y entonces ella tomó con fuerza sus manos y lo vio fijamente a los ojos. -Kaname... Tal vez esto no tiene razón de ser... ¿Pero sabes? Creo que si no me hubieran enviado aquí, probablemente yo no te hubiera conocido. Y si lo hubiera hecho, quizás nunca me habrías querido. Creo que habrías estado con Yuuki hasta el fin de tus días y se habrían casado y tenido hijos y yo no tendría motivos para interferir en eso. Pero también... Me hace entristecer el hecho de que mi cabeza sabe que si hubiera sido todo bajo aquellas circunstancias, yo me habría enamorado de ti sin remedio, tal como ahora, y mi corazón no hubiera sido correspondido.-

Kaname escuchó atento cada palabra que profirieron sus labios y luego sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho. Saya aún necesitaba algo de ayuda para salir del pasado por completo.

No era para más. Había vivido un tiempo a la sombra de otra mujer.

-Saya-chan.- Y fue entonces que a Kaname se le ocurrió hablar y decir algo, reafirmando esto cuando fue él ahora quién la tomó de las manos y la vio fijamente, sin importarle si alguien le gritaba que no dejaba ver la película o cosas como esas. Saya le observó con los ojos enormes -Mira, tal vez tienes razón. Pero creo que no hay de que preocuparnos, puesto que no hemos nacido bajo aquella estrella. Ahora podremos continuar nuestra historia de amor sin tener que vivir a la sombra de nadie. Viví mí tiempo con Yuuki, pero no fue suficiente como para poder amarla como te amo a ti. Probablemente tienes razón con lo que has dicho, pero es contigo con quien tendré la dicha de vivir un futuro como aquel que tú misma has dicho. Será contigo con quien me casaré y será contigo con quien tendré hijos. Y entonces no me preocupare por algo que pudo ser y no fue. Porque para mí sólo estás Tú. Tú y nadie más.-

Saya se sonrojó. Inconscientemente, su cabeza había esperado con ansias aquellas palabras.

-¿No sentirás que estás viendo, hablando o tocando a Yuuki en mí?- Volvió a decir ella, con algo de temor.

-Si te digo que para mí sólo existe la señorita Otonashi Saya... ¿Eso te convencería?- Le preguntó él, sonriéndole con ternura. -Si tuviera que volver a pedirle a Yuuki que me dejara permanecer a tu lado otra vez, lo haría sin titubear ni un instant...-

Un abrazo fue todo lo que esperaba por respuesta. Un abrazo como el que ella le dedicó en cuanto le escuchó decir tales cosas. Asimismo, el chico de cabellos castaños respondió aquella muestra de afecto con frenesí y sonrió.

Tal vez ahora tendría que ser él contra el mundo... Por Saya. Pero valía la pena cada esfuerzo. Así tuviera que desvivirse por darlo todo por ella, estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa. Y si tuviera que matarse mil veces, ¡Por supuesto que lo haría...!

-¡Oye, Kana-chan! ¡¿Pero no te vas a matar y dejarme viuda en ningún momento, verdad?- Profirió Saya separándose de él abruptamente y viéndole, aprehensiva y sumamente anonada.

Él le volteó a ver con una nerviosa mueca en el rostro, notando que había estado pensando en voz alta y la jovencita le había escuchado. -Bueno... Tal vez no. Pero si fuera necesario, me mataría a escondidas tuyo para que no supieras.-Le dijo con algo de sorna, obligando a la Reina a apretar el abrazo.

No le importaba ya si conversaciones como esa volvían a tocarse mientras estuvieran juntos. Ambos habían vivido a cuestas del pasado... Y ahora necesitaban escapar de aquello. Y el iba a ayudar a Saya a escapar de aquello, así como ella lo ayudo a él.

Y se mataría mil millones de veces a escondidas de ella si la situación lo ameritase.

A lo lejos, en la misma sala de cine, alguien gritó _'¡Que vivan los novios!'_...


	13. Capitulo XII

Capitulo XII: Fracaso total

Levantó la delgada cuchara que traía en las manos y observó ansiosa y emocionada el helado de fresa que aguardaba en aquella mesita del café; adornado con frutas diversas y algo de chocolate, demasiado apetitoso. Con cuidado, como si fuera a derretirse en cualquier momento, tomó un poco y lo probo, notando que en efecto, estaba delicioso.

Había estado encantada viéndolo un rato, y por fin se decidió a probarlo. Feliz se encontraba Saya comiendo, cuando de pronto sintió una fija mirada sobre ella, como asechándola.

-¿Se puede saber qué tanto me ves?- Preguntó Saya tras haber ignorado esa mirada desde hacia rato, finalmente cansada de ello -¿Es que acaso tengo algo en la cara?- Le preguntó al chico de ojos borgoña, quien le observó todavía con mayor fascinación y con media sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Sólo estoy viendo lo hermosa que estas el día hoy! ¿O es que acaso ya no puedo halagarte?- Preguntó él, tras haber dejado a la quiróptero con curiosidad un rato.

-Hmpf. Eres raro.- Se atrevió a decir Saya antes de continuar con su helado. -¡Será esta la enésima vez que me dices eso el día de hoy!- Kaname sólo soltó una risa burlona y continuó observándola en silencio.

-Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte, porque así será de hoy en adelante. En cambio para mí, será un problema acostumbrarme a esto. Siempre tuve esa manía de verte cuando dormías o hacerlo a escondidas. Ahora que no puedo verte al dormir tengo que buscar alguna otra forma de hacerlo... ¡Y definitivamente NO intentaré subir por tu ventana! ¡La vez que lo hice fue ayer por la noche y casi me rompo la espalda en el intento!-Declaró Kaname con una mueca de desagrado ante tal recuerdo.

Saya paró en seco y lo observó con curiosidad. -¿Entonces dices que ayer SUBISTE cómo pudiste hasta la ventana de mi cuarto sólo para hacerme tu pasada de ayer?-Inquirió Saya, dejando de lado el postre. Kaname asintió ligeramente y desvió la vista en otra dirección, notoriamente sonrojado. Esto la obligo a sonrojarse también, pero sin quitarle la vista de encima -¡Aaaaaaw! ¡Qué lindo eres! ¡Arriesgaste tu pobre espaldita sólo para jugarme una mala pasada que casi me manda al psiquiatra!- Comenzó a decir ella con tono enternecido al principio y sarcástico y molesto finalmente. Kaname rechistó, como si eso no le importara mucho.

Hubo silencio... Nuevamente. Y entonces los dos se sintieron extraños.

-¿Eres feliz?- Le preguntó Kaname a ella, así de pronto en medio de tanto silencio. -Ya sabes... Me refiero a... Si estas contenta con todo esto- Agregó, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, algo tenso.

Saya le sonrió con ternura, y con un hilillo de voz, le susurró con cariño. -Yo seré feliz si tú lo eres. Nada me haría más feliz que verte feliz.- Aseguró ella. El joven vampiro no pudo sino sonreír, y dedicarse a verla un poco más...

-¡Saya-chan! ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro!- Una voz de hombre se hizo sonar de pronto, sacando de su lugar repentinamente tanto a Saya como a Kaname. Ambos, algo confundidos por aquella repentina presencia, volvieron la vista hacia un lado y vieron... A un rubio sonriente acercándose a su mesa. -¡Oh! ¿Pero veo bien? ¿Kaname-sama? ¿Puedo sentarme aquí con ustedes?- Dijo el mismo rubio una vez que frente a la mesa, sentándose a lado de Kaname sin siquiera verse invitado.

-¡Aidou-kun! ¿Qué... Qué está haciendo por aquí?- Preguntó Saya con algo de extrañeza. Sus ojos se clavaron en los molestos y celosos ojos de Kaname que la veían como si se la fueran a comer viva. La Reina pasó saliva con nerviosismo y volvió la vista al rubio -¡Me sorprende verte por aquí! ¿Tienes alguna cita?- Preguntó ella fingiendo soltura, sonriéndose fingidamente.

-En realidad no venía por algo en particular. Mi tío tiene una tienda de productos naturistas por aquí y pasé a hacer algunas compras. ¡Estuve buscándote esta mañana para invitarte a salir pero no te...!-

Un brusco golpe se hizo sonar en la mesa. Fue entonces que, tanto la mirada del rubio como la de la pelinegra, fueron a dar en el chico de oscuras orbes, que veía al castaño con tremebundos celos -¡Ella está conmigo. Espero que NO te moleste, pero MI Saya y yo estamos...!"

-¡Kaname! ¡No seas grosero! ¡No soy un objeto!- Exclamó Saya poniéndose de pie estrepitosamente y viendo con reprobación al purasangre, quien con toda la intención de molestar a Aidou, enceguecido de celos, prosiguió.

-Saya-san... ¿En realidad tú y él están...?-

-¡Saya está saliendo CONMIGO! ¡¿Por qué tenías que venir tu a molestarnos!- Exclamó Kaname, viendo retador al noble.

-¡Kaname-sama!- Exclamo Aidou en su defensa ante tan directo trato que se había tomado Kaname en hacer para con él.

-¡Kaname! ¡Aidou-kun! ¡Ya basta!-Trató Saya trivialmente, pues la pelea continuó...

-Otonashi-san, yo sólo quería invitarte al parque de diversiones este sábado, pero parece ser que tienes planes con Kaname-sama...

-¡Soy SU Novio!- Y desde luego que a Kaname no le molestó repetir aquello siquiera. Incluso lo había dicho con orgullo, como si la misma joven se tratase de un preciado trofeo. Saya enrojeció y Hanabusa sólo atinó a ver al purasangre incrédulamente, luego paseando su vista a Saya, repitiendo la acción varias veces.

Luego soltó una risotada, no muy propia del Aidou que nosotros conocemos.

-¿Éste... Kaname-sama es tu novio?-Preguntó el rubio con sorna, haciendo enrojecer a Kaname de la ira que le había dado. Saya se puso pálida y azul, nerviosa más que nada.

Si las cosas seguían así, Kaname explotaría muy pront...

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE!-

Demasiado tarde.

Kaname tomó al rubio por su polera y lo alzó varios centímetros al suelo. Todos en aquel pequeño café quedaron observando aquella escena propia de telenovela, mientras Saya trataba con todas sus fuerzas de detener aquella pelea.

-¡Kaname! ¡Basta Kaname! ¡BASTA!- Gritó Saya, obligando de sopetón al purasangre a soltar al rubio y tumbándolo al piso, llevándose una mesa consigo.

-¡Feh! Tienes razón, Saya-chan. Aidou no vale la pena.- Dijo Kaname sacudiéndose las palmas de las manos, bastante satisfecho consigo mismo, luego volteándose a sonreírle a la chica; como si se tratase de un héroe de leyenda...

Técnicamente lo era, pero nadie lo sabía.

-¡Feh! Anda, Saya. Llévatelo, porque sabes que es sólo una simple apariencia. ¡¿Quién diría que Kaname-sama es TAN cobarde...!-

Golpe Bajo. Eso había dolido.

-¡Por si no lo sabías, Aidou! ¡Estaba esperando preguntarle algo a Saya hasta que llegaste tú! -Exclamó enojado antes de voltearse a Saya y tomarla de las manos, viéndola con total fijación y seriedad. Todos en el pequeño café aguardaron en silencio, y los segundos se volvieron siglos para Saya, quien aún esperaba ansiosa -Saya... ¿Te casas conmigo?-

Hubo un murmullo general alrededor de todos los presentes del café, desde los mismos clientes hasta el gerente que aguardaban lo que vendría después.

Los ojos de Saya se pusieron en blanco, y entonces no supo que decir. La mirada de él había sido muy seria y segura; por demás de tierna y completamente encantadora. Hablaba enserio. Bien enserio. El color comenzó a subir por sus mejillas, titilando con fuerza en un rojo escarlata por todo su rostro. Ella... Ella...

¡UN MOMENTO! ¿Que no era similar a la noche anterior cuando Kaname...?

Por un momento, dudó en creerle y decirle _'Sí claro, buena broma, pero ya no caigo'_. Pero si en algo era diferente esta pregunta a la del día anterior había sido precisamente en esa mirada intensa y profunda que él le dedicaba.

Kaname presionó con fuerza su mano y la vio con más intensidad. Saya pasó saliva difícilmente y esperó un poco más...

-Yo...- Y su respuesta fue concebida a base de esa palabra y nada más.

-Se que anoche pude parecer bastante inmaduro cuando te lo pregunté. Incluso tanto que ambos lo tomamos como una broma. Pero estoy hablando enserio. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-Repitió Él, esta vez más seguro de sí mismo. Saya se puso más roja y lo observó con apenas media palabra en la boca...

Jamás notó que, por el rabillo del ojo, Kaname observaba triunfal a un Aidou perplejo que aguardaba una respuesta de la Reina...

-Yo...- Repitió Saya, insegura.

-¡Bésala!- Gritó alguien por ahí, en una situación muy parecida a la que vivieron en el cine hacia no mucho tiempo. Saya enrojeció aún más.

-Saya tu no... ¿Acaso tú no quieres que...?- Y la voz de duda del joven vampiro la puso más nerviosa todavía. ¡Ella claro que lo quería! ¡Antes que cualquier cosa lo amaba y por él dio tantas cosas que sería imposible enumerarlas! ¡¿Cómo es que él creía que ella le diría que no! Bueno, tal vez estaba nerviosa porque la pregunta a cualquiera le inspira sorpresa, y recordando la noche anterior, aún más nerviosa la colocaba.

Pero lo quería tanto...

-Otonashi-san... ¿No me digas que le creerás la broma que te está haciendo? ¡Sabes que te está utilizando para excusarse de la simple idea que tiene de que puede quedarse contigo!- Gritó Aidou, siendo callado de pronto por las voces de algunas otras personas que le pedían que se callara. Incluso Saya lo agradeció.

-Acepto.-Dijo la quiróptero, viendo como el rostro de Kaname cambiaba de la seriedad a la plena felicidad, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y la sostenía con cariño, completamente dichoso.

La mirada de burla que le dedicó a Aidou fue completamente todo lo que el rubio esperaba. Saya correspondió a su abrazo, completamente ensoñada, sabiendo que Kaname no la había engañado esta vez.

Hubo gritillos de emoción por parte de muchas jovencitas y mujeres que veían la escena, acompañado claro de los aplausos de todos los presentes... Excepto de Aidou.

-¡¿Qué estás esperando! ¡Bésala!- Se oyó la voz de un tipo que gritó de pronto. Saya y Kaname se separaron, sonrojados, viendo ambos de dos direcciones completamente diferentes.

-¿Has escuchado?- Preguntó el vampiro, viéndola por el rabillo del ojo. Saya asintió nerviosa, para que justo después pudiera sentir las manos del joven sobre su rostro, para finalmente depositar un beso cariñoso y tierno sobre sus labios.

Los aplausos aparecieron de inmediato. Saya estaba realmente feliz...

... ¡Hasta que claro! Sus ojos vieron a Hanabusa. Un muy celoso Hanabusa.

-Kaname... Será mejor que vayamos yendo... Se hace tarde.-Dijo la chica de ojos almendrados, tomándolo de la mano y tratando de sacarlo del café, procurando no chocar su mirada con la del otro joven.

-¡Hmpf! Tienes razón. Además, le he demostrado a Aidouque me estoy tomando NUESTRA relación bastante enserio.-Dijo el joven apretando con fuerza su mano, casi a punto de salir de ahí...

-¡Feh! ¡Lo dices por sentirte grande! Pero en realidad eso es un acto cobarde...- Gritó Aidou apenas lo vio salir triunfante...

... Y entonces los sumos de Kaname explotaron casi de inmediato, quien volteó rápidamente con ganas de matar al noble, aunque siendo detenido por Saya, quien con muchos esfuerzos trataba de detenerlo...

Caminaron por el camino a paso tranquilo. El sol salía por el horizonte, casi rayando en los tonos oscuros del amanecer. Saya y Kaname caminaban juntos, tomados de la mano como un par de enamorados a los que no les importaba nada.

Exceptuando el encuentro que tuvieron Kaname y Aidou... Su primera cita no había estado tan mal...

Saya se dejó llevar por los pasos de su apuesto compañero y se paró mentalmente a pensar en lo que había pasado en todo el día. Desde su confesión de amor hacia Kaname, su noviazgo formal y la propuesta del purasangre hacia poco mas de media hora. En realidad pareciera que el joven ya estaba listo para avanzar en cuanto a su relación se refería.

Y en realidad ella no estaba segura de querer ir tan rápido...

Sin contar el pequeño presente que le tenía preparado al joven de orbes oscuras...

-¿Kaname...?- Le llamó la chica, aunque siendo cortaba abruptamente por el joven, que le observó con algo de pena en sus ojos, la tomó por los hombros y la vio de nuevo.

-No sé cómo te voy a decir esto, pero aquí voy.- Dijo él, con algo de temor. -Mira... No es que haya estado bromeando esta tarde cuando te dije _'eso'_. _¡No Es Igual A Lo Que Sucedió Ayer, Cuando En Realidad Bromeaba!_ Esto que sucedió es diferente... Y de verdad que no te mentí.- Comenzó Kaname, rascándose la cabeza. Saya frunció el ceño. ¡Bueno! Ya esperaba algo como eso. -¡De verdad que sí quisiera casarme contigo ahora mismo! Soy un vampiro, así que es normal en mí querer tener una familia tan pronto como me sea posible. Pero sé que tú eres muy joven aún para poder estar conmigo y tener familia y todo eso...- Dijo sonrojándose, y por ende, sonrojando a Saya también. -También estoy consciente de que tu hermana no lo permitiría...- Prosiguió, bastante nervioso. -Aunque sé que dentro de dos años sí que será posible que esto sea realidad y pueda estar contigo sin ninguna opresión. Me siento muy culpable por habértelo pedido cuando no tenía porque hacerl...

Un abrazo fue lo único que necesitó para entender si lo que había ocurrido había afectado o no a Saya.

-Sa...Saya...-Le susurró él, algo extrañado ante aquella reacción.

-Tengo un regalo para ti, Kana-chan.- Dijo una sonriente Saya viéndolo a los ojos. En los labios de Kaname apareció una sonrisa enorme, reflejando las ansias que tenía por saber qué era... -Pero... ¡Tienes que prometer que cerrarás los ojos!- Pidió ella.

En medio de su emoción no pudo evitar aceptar sus condiciones y cerró los ojos, esperando. Hubo un pequeño sonido que llamó su atención, pero poco importándole aquello, aguardó ansioso la sorpresa de la chica.

Sintió que algo _**MUY **_ familiar le cortaba el cuello. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos y maldecir.

-¡Carajo! ¡Saya! ¡¿Qué rayos hiciste!- Gritó un más que frustrado y enojado Kaname cuando vio a su sonriente novia viéndolo. Toco la marca recién colocada sobre su cuello, enfurecido -¡¿Por qué carajo me mordiste!-

-Por ser un Kana-chan malo y agresivo. Te lo merecías por tratar a Aidou-kun así, y por utilizar el pretexto de que te quieres casar conmigo para eso.- Dijo Saya acercándosele con persuasión y rozando las marcas ansiosamente. Kaname pasó saliva y rogó por piedad internamente.

-¡LO DIJE ENSER...!-

-Callate –

Un golpe resonó por todo el bosque.

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste a jugarme la misma broma dos veces seguidas! ¡Y SI! ¡LO HICE PORQUE IMAGINABA QUE ALGO ASÍ PASARÍA EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO! ¡ASI QUE ESTABA PREPARADA!- Gritó Saya molesta, dejando a Kaname tirado en el suelo debido al golpe proporcionado -¡BUENAS NOCHES!- Vociferó ella antes de alejarse.

Kaname se quedó en la pieza, sumamente consternado ante lo recién acontecido.

-¡PERO SI YO ESTABA HABLANDO ENSERIO!- Aseguró el joven vampiro antes de ver desaparecer a la chica por entre los árboles.


	14. Capitulo XIII

Capitulo XIII: Aidou

Ni bien entró en el aula cuando lo encontró sentado en su pupitre, bastante serio. El lugar estaba desierto y, para ser sinceros, no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, por lo que esa mañana se levantó demasiado temprano y salió corriendo hasta la escuela. Y literalmente, sí había llegado corriendo al instituto, el rápido vaivén de su pecho era una señal más que clara.

—Buenas noches. — Dijo ella con algo de temor en su voz, adentrándose en el aula y acercándose a su pupitre.

—Buenas para ti que en la mañana no tuviste que dar explicaciones por el olor a sangre—dijo la sarcástica voz del chico de castaños cabellos, sin siquiera voltear a verle; como si la odiase por lo acontecido la noche anterior.

—Buenas noches para ti que al menos dormiste— Contrapuntó ella tranquilamente y sin devolverle el tono de voz. Se encaminó hasta su pupitre y se sentó en él con delicadeza y elegancia, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que el chico la veía por el rabillo del ojo, embelesado. Después de aquello... el silencio inundó el aula.

—Aún no entiendo por qué rayos me mordiste. Realmente no era necesario. Si me lo hubieras dicho, tal vez esto no estaría pasando— Inquirió Kaname tras largo rato en silencio.

—Fuiste muy grosero con Aidou-kun. —Afirmó la Reina volteando la vista hacia el ventanal del aula. —Estaba nerviosa al verlos pelear. No sé si lo notaste—Dijo ella con la voz tranquila y pausada.

—Lo noté. Pero no tenías qué temer. Estabas conmigo. ¡Tengo yo mi derecho de exigir algo de tu tiempo sólo para mí! ¡Soy tu novio y es mi derecho le pese a quien le pese! ¡Además soy yo quien más tiempo ha pasado contigo desde que te conozco! ¡Tenía que ser que Aidou está celoso y por eso se comportó así! — Reclamó él, no muy contento, aunque sin levantar el tono de su voz.

¡Claro, y él se había comportado como todo un caballero, claro!

—Cuando no éramos novios nunca reclamaste espacio para ti y para mí. Siempre éramos _Kaname-kun_ o _Kaname-sempai_. Nunca Kaname y Saya. Nunca nosotros. Siempre todos, menos yo. Siempre Yuuki, Haji, Aidou. Nunca fue tiempo para ti y para mí. Y en ningún momento te quejaste de ello. — Dijo ella, sintiendo algo de nostalgia ante aquel recuerdo. Sintió que sus ojos tenían ganas de expulsar aquella nostalgia.

Kaname, inmediatamente después de ello, notó aquella ausencia de la joven, perdida en el tiempo de aquellos recuerdos. Desde luego, estaba consciente de que eso le había calado hondo a ella. Él exigía un tiempo de ella que durante años tuvo y que desprecio por pensar en todo aquello que le afectaba. Él era el novio que ella había esperado tanto tiempo. El Kaname que esperó que tuviera ojos para ella.

—¿Crees que Yuuki salga de tu cabeza algún día? — Le preguntó Kaname viéndole, tratando de aligerar el ambiente tan denso.

—El DIA que eso ocurra dejare de llorar. Creo que eso no ocurrirá pronto. Quizás nunca. — Respondió ella, con la voz tranquila y ligeramente quebrada.

—Cuando me hablas y me ves... ¿Piensas en ella verdad? En que de nosotros pudo ser una triste historia.

—Así como tu pensabas en ella cuando me veías. Eso fue algo que tú me enseñaste. —manifestó la joven Reina.

Kaname se levantó de su pupitre y se encaminó al de ella, para luego abrazarla con cariño y cuidado. —Entonces tendremos que aprender juntos a olvidar el pasado—Susurró el vampiro sobre su oído con persuasión, provocando que ella tiritase de escalofríos.

—Detente, Kaname. Ahora

—No.

—Te detendrás si no quieres dar explicaciones esta noche también. — Advirtió ella interrumpiéndole, antes de sentir que el agarre del chico iba desapareciendo poco a poco hasta hacerse absolutamente nulo.

El poder de esa mordida era mejor que cualquier poder espiritista. Mucho mejor y más. Podría subyugar cualquier ejército o cualquier vampiro bajo esos efectos. Era demasiado bueno como para poder existir.

—En realidad pareciera que te molesta que demuestre lo mucho que te amo en público. Y eso sin tomar en cuenta que estamos SOLOS, en un aula, a 30 MINUTOS DE QUE INICIEN LAS CLASES—Dijo él volviéndose a sentar su pupitre con cara de niño malcriado. —Al menos tengo el consuelo de que en dos años podrás casarte conmigo— Afirmó él.

—Si es que entonces quiero casarme contigo— Respondió Saya con cierto dejo de ofendida en su voz. Kaname comenzó a reír con sorna.

—¡Feh! Querrás, mujer. Ya verás. — Espetó el purasangre sin dejar de reír. La azabache se sintió incomoda ante el rumbo que comenzaba a tomar su extraña conversación.

—Si te soy sincera, me incomoda un poco todo eso de besos y palabras bonitas enfrente de otras personas. —Confesó ella, algo nerviosa, encogiéndose de hombros. —No lo hacías con Yuuki y la simple idea me pone nerviosa— Admitió sin soltar sus hombros. Kaname volvió a reír, con más fuerza que antes.

—¡Bueno, Saya-chan! Entonces tendrás que hablar con _Aidou_ si quieres que las muestras de afecto públicas se terminen. —Dijo Kaname desviando la vista hacia el techo, algo burlón.

—¿Perdón?

—¡Reconozco que SÍ estoy celoso! Y no pienso tolerar que un simple nivel B me arme otra escenita como la de ayer. Así que, te doy gusto si tú también haces lo mismo por mí. No habrá muestras de cariño publicas como las que pides. ¡A cambio de ello, habla con _Aidou_ y mantenlo alejado de mi o lo mataré! — aseguró el vampiro, sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Saya lo volteó a ver, más incrédula que nada. ¡¿Desde cuándo él se portaba tan... tan directo, tan sincero y tan bueno para negociar? En realidad esto lo estaba haciendo verse un poco diferente, y por ende, muchas chicas se amontonarían para quitárselo...

—¡Hmpf! Tal vez estoy reconsiderando la idea de las muestras de afecto públicas—Dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos, negándose concienzudamente a hablar con Aidou.

—Entonces te pediría de rodillas que hablaras con Aidou y lo alejaras de mí. Por ti sería capaz de matar a cualquiera, dejar que Kiryuu me humillara toda la vida... ¡Incluso decirle a Yuuki que no me interesa hasta que me llegue mi muerte...!-

Un Kaname cambiado. Eso no le estaba agradando mucho...

... ¡Bueno! ¡Claro que le encantaba! ¡Incluso la enamoraba más, era sólo que...! La verdad, tenía demasiado miedo de perderlo por eso...

—¿Y qué va a pasar el día que muchas chicas se arremolinen contra ti y tú pierdas el interés en mí? Entonces lo que me pides no habrá valido de nada— Argumentó Saya con tranquilidad, ya temiéndose su débil voluntad por echarse a llorar.

—Eso no va a suceder. Fuiste la única persona que logró que me abriera frente a alguien. ¡Eres la primera y la única persona que se me ha metido en la cabeza de esa forma! ¡No te he podido sacar de mi cabeza en ningún momento desde hace mucho tiempo! ¡Sabes más de mí de lo que yo sé! ¡Yo sólo tengo ojos para ti y así será **siempre**! No tienes que estar celosa—Le aseguró él.

—Sólo estoy siendo realista. No soy la más bonita de la Academia. Hay muchas más bonitas que yo.

—Pero para mí serás siempre como una reina de belleza. ¡ES A TI A QUIEN AMO, CARAJO! ¡ENTIENDE ESO! Por cierto, eres la más hermosa, según todos los hombres de ambas clases—Dijo él, con un tono ligeramente molesto de voz —¡Feh! Celosa... — De más está decir, que aquello último lo dijo más para sí mismo que para su compañera.

Pero Saya había escuchado aquello claramente... y no le había agradado nada —Claro que no

—Claro que sí-

—Que no-

—Que sí-

—Que no...-

Las palabras se estaban calentando... y Saya no parecía muy contenta y tranquila que digamos.

—¡Estás tan celosa que te cuesta admitirlo y te escudas en la idea de que eso puede ser una posibilidad aún sabiendo que sólo tengo ojos para ti! — Puntualizó Kaname dando fin a esa discusión y haciendo que la jovencita se quedara sin argumento para defenderse. A cambio de ello, le devolvió la mirada con notoria molestia. ¿Pero qué rayos estaba diciendo el chico? ¡Ella por supuesto que NO estaba celosa! ¡Era sólo que estaba siendo realista! En cualquier momento el vampiro volteaba su mirada a otra chica y entonces su idea de dejar a Yuuki entonces sí abría sido muy estúpida.

El sonido seco que produjo la puerta la distrajo ligeramente, haciendo que su cabeza se volviera a ella. Era algo así como un acto reflejo, puesto que Kaname había seguido el mismo camino también. Un joven de cabellos rubios apareció en la puerta, algo cansado. Kaname frunció el ceño y devolvió la vista a su compañera, quien le vio de reojo, esperando que no hiciera alguna idiotez.

—¡Saya! — La voz del noble, aquel que sin duda era Aidou, se hizo resonar en el aula vacía. Kaname lanzó un resoplido disgustado. No parecía muy feliz con la presencia del rubio —¡Qué bueno que te veo! ¡Supuse que te encontraría temprano! —

—Buenos días, Aidou-kun. — Dijo la joven con voz suave. Kaname le vio con una enorme sonrisa burlona. La mirada de Saya se veía sumamente amenazante. Más le valía al chico no ser cínico o no haría nada por él sino romperle la espalda hasta atarlo a una silla de ruedas.

—Quería disculparme por lo que pasó ayer. También quiero disculparme con usted . —Aclaró Aidou refiriéndose claramente al purasangre —En realidad yo no quería...

—Está bien, ¿De acuerdo? Puedo vivir con eso. — Acotó Kaname rápidamente, con bastante desinterés.

El rubio pareció molesto ante aquella ruda interrupción, pero aún así continuó. —¡También quisiera decir que NO creo que él...! — Y señaló acusadoramente a Kaname —... Estuviera hablando enserio cuando te propuso _'eso'_ ayer en el café. ¡Dudo que sea real y así será hasta que...! —Y las palabras de Aidou se perdieron de repente, Saya se había puesto de pie, molesta, sus ojos ardiendo en carmesí.

—¡Basta ya! Ya fue suficiente. — Dijo Saya, muy enojada, mientras captaba la atención de ambos hombres que le veían con inmensa curiosidad. —Pudo ser que Kaname mintiera o no. Eso no te debería importar, Aidou-kun. Lo que suceda entre él y yo no debe molestar ni incomodar a alguien. Eso es algo de nosotros nada más. El que me haya mentido o no solo él lo sabe. Pero mientras yo lo ame no me importara eso. Sufrí mucho por estar con él y no voy a tirar a la basura mi felicidad sólo porque tú estés molesto o no te guste la idea. —Aclaró la joven Reina mientras veía a Kaname firmemente a los ojos.

Kaname se quedó más anonado que nada. No podría creerlo. Saya lo había dicho.

—Sólo quiero pedirte, Aidou-kun, que nos dejes vivir tranquilos a Kaname y a mí. Sólo eso. —Dijo Saya viendo al rubio fijamente a los ojos.

¿Y quién le iría a decir que él tan sólo atinó a sonreír?

—¡Feh! ¡Bueno! Si tú quieres hacer eso... pues entonces a mí qué, ¿No? Pues bien. Que tengas buena suerte con tu novio Kaname y espero que estén contentos siempre. Al fin y al cabo regresarás cuando él te cambie por alguna otra... — Repitió, con cinismo.

¿¡Y ESO A ÉL QUÉ LE IMPORTABA...!

Hizo falta mucha paciencia para no correr y golpear con mucha fuerza como para poder detener a cierto Kaname en cuando Aidou terminó de decir aquello. Vuelto una furia, el purasangre trató de saltar sobre él e iniciar una pelea aún más severa que la de la noche anterior, sino hubiera sido porque Saya lo detuvo lo suficiente como para que el rubio se mofara de él en su cara y se marchase de ahí tan rápido como pudo sabiendo que su vida peligraba ahí.

—¡Saya! ¡¿Por qué carajo hiciste eso! — Exigió saber Kaname después de ver como la puerta del salón se cerraba.

—Porque ya hice lo que me pediste. Ya no volverá a molestar con eso a menos que esta vez sí quiera que esto se ponga peor de lo que ya estaba. Ahora; sé un buen Kana-chan y sonríeme que ya no te van a molestar. —Dijo ella mientras tomaba su rostro con ambas manos y depositaba un beso en sus labios. Kaname lo aceptó a regañadientes, y luego correspondiéndolo como si no quisiera hacerlo, aunque claramente disfrutándolo.

—Creí que habías dicho _'No más muestras de afecto públicas'_, ¿Eh? —Dijo un burlón Kaname cuando se separaron. Saya le vio con algo de confusión, apenas entendiendo el por qué de aquello.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Estamos solos en el aula! — Dijo ella algo ofuscada. Por supuesto que su novio sonrío con más sorna todavía, cuando le señaló hacia las espaldas de ella... que graciosamente daban a la puerta...

Un grupo de compañeras de clase se encontraban en la puerta, rojas y emocionadas ante la romántica escena entre ambos, casi quemándose en las llamas del MOE. Saya se puso roja de la sorpresa. Kaname la tomó por los hombros y deposito en sus labios un beso aún más prolongado que el anterior, feliz por aquello; provocando con aquello que sus compañeras gritaran de emoción.

Saya quedó paralizada unos instantes después de que él se hubiera separado de ella y le viere con una terrible satisfacción en los labios. Luego sus pulmones comenzaron a trabajar —¡ECCHIIIIIIIII! ¡ERES UN APROVECHADOOOOOOOO...!

Una bofetada resonó con violencia y azotó los pasillos del edificio...

El joven hombre pareció reaccionar ante aquel grito. Ciertamente que aquella voz era la de su Reina y…

—Debió ser mi imaginación... — Se dijo a si mismo mientras se olvidaba de aquel asunto y se dedicaba a leer un libro...Una mujer de cabello plateado se encontraba sentada a su lado y le dedico una sonrisa.

Acercándose a ella, Haji la beso en la mejilla y le sonrió, aunque aun así sin perder del todo su frio semblante.

Su corazón latía desesperadamente cada vez que se encontraba junto a Seiren. El Caballero, había encontrado la diferencia entre el amor de pareja que sentía hacia la fría vampiresa a su lado y el amor de hermanos que sentía hacia su Dama, la Reina Carmesí, Saya.


	15. Capitulo XIV

Capitulo XIV: Reencuentro con Red Shield

Una sigilosa sombra se deslizaba por la oscuridad de la noche. Un hombre de aproximadamente 60 años, con un cuerpo bastante atlético a pesar de la edad, se ocultaba entre la sombra protectora de los árboles de aquel bosque.

En un claro, bañadas por la luz de la luna menguante que les daba un aspecto angelical, se encontraban dos hermanas. El largo cabello azabache de ambas se mecía con la suave brisa nocturna. Gemelas, solo era posible diferenciarlas por el color de sus ojos, ya que la mayor tenía los ojos castaños y la menor los tenia azules. Mientras la oji-marrón dormitaba en el regazo de su hermana, los labios de la oji-azul entonaban una canción, provocando escalofríos en el hombre que las observaba desde el linde del bosque.

Entonces, los párpados de la dormida se abrieron, revelando sus ojos rojos como la sangre. Con rapidez sobrehumana, la chica se levantó y corrió atrapando por el cuello al hombre de cabello grisáceo que las había estado observando.

—¿¡David-san! — pregunto la mujer, sorprendida.

—Ha pasado tiempo… Saya—dijo el hombre con frialdad.

La gemela de ojos azules se acercó a ellos con creciente curiosidad. Pero, para su confusión, el hombre bufó cuando vio su rostro, y se debatió para soltarse de la mano de Saya, quien lo dejo caer, causando un quejido proveniente de David.

—Diva…— dijo él con ira acumulada, recibiendo de Saya una mirada envenenada.

—No digas el nombre de mi hermana como si fuera la peor de las blasfemias—murmuro ella, con voz de ultratumba. — Lárgate humano, no quiero saber nada de Red Shield, no volveré a Okinawa.

—Volverás, te guste o no— respondió el agente del Escudo Rojo.

-¿Es eso una orden?- pregunto Saya con sorna, sonriendo burlona cuando el hombre la tomo del brazo, con todas las intenciones de obligarla a ir.

Entonces, unas manos masculinas sujetaron a la mayor por la cintura, apartándola del humano. Los ojos del hombre brillaban de un rojo intenso y de sus labios sobresalían los brillantes colmillos que poseía.

—Aléjate de ella, humano—dijo él, siendo sujetado por Saya para evitar que matara a David.

—¿Y tú quien eres? — pregunto el hombre, apuntando con su arma hacia la cabeza del otro.

—Kaname Kuran, vampiro purasangre y compañero de Saya— se presento el susodicho. David retrocedió, intimidado por los iris rojos del castaño. La sorpresa se presento en sus ojos al oír la declaración que lo dejó mudo.

Saya sonrió y beso la tensa mandíbula del chico frente a ella, provocando un ronroneo placentero proveniente del vampiro.

Fue entonces, cuando unos pasos provenientes desde el bosque llamaron su atención. Una chica de cabello y ojos castaños salió de entre los árboles. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sonriendo corrió hacia Saya.

—¡Saya!

—¡Kaori! — exclamó la Reina, recibiendo con una brazo a la que antaño fuera su mejor amiga.

—¡Diva! — exclamó la castaña, abrazando a su Reina, quien le correspondió con una dulce sonrisa.

—Saya nee-sama, Kaori me conoció antes de la batalla que tuviste contra Souta. Por sus venas corre mi sangre. — explico la oji-azul ante la confusión de su gemela.

Mas personas aparecieron por el linde del bosque. Hombres y mujeres armados hasta los dientes, se acercaron a ellos y muchos le sonrieron con dulzura a Saya. Un hombre de cabello castaño se acercó a ellas.

—Hola Saya—dijo él.

—¡Kai! ¡Hermano!

—Vuelve con nosotros, Saya—dijo el castaño abrazando a su hermana adoptiva.

—No— respondió la chica, con voz de ultratumba— no volveré, espero que lo entiendan.

Entonces, ante la estupefacción de los humanos, la Reina de ojos de fuego sujetó la mano de Kaname y, juntos, se internaron en el bosque, encaminándose de vuelta a la Academia.

En silencio, Diva se disponía a seguir a su hermana, cuando un brillo captó su atención. Sus ojos destellaron al ver a Kai apuntándole con un arma, listo para disparar.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermana? —exclamo el hombre, mirando con ira a la Reina.

—¿Tu hermana? —Dijo Diva con sorna— no me hagas reír, humano. Saya nee-sama es MI hermana. Nacimos de la misma madre. ¿Sabes lo que ella podría hacerte, con los ojos cerrados? Tu sangre es un aperitivo para ella y para mí. Vuelve con los tuyos, y deja que nee-sama este con los de su raza.

Un disparo se escucho por el claro. Diva, preparada para saltar hacia el impertinente humano, sintió como unas fuertes manos la sujetaban por la cintura. Con un potente salto de parte de la persona que la sostenía, ambos aterrizaron sobre una rama de un frondoso árbol. Curiosa, Diva volteo a ver a la persona que aun la abrazaba por la cintura.

—Riku-kun…— susurró la chica.

—Diva— dijo él. Bajando de un salto, el chico se planto frente a su hermano, mirándolo con una gran rabia en sus castaños ojos. —Déjala en paz, Kai Nii-chan.

—Riku…¿Por qué la defiendes?

—Porque… porque… ¡porque me he enamorado de ella!

La declaración del Caballero dejó en shock al humano.

—Riku-kun…—susurró una anonadada Diva. —Yo… también te amo…

El chico le dedico una sonrisa deslumbrante, causando un sonrojo en Diva y la extrañeza en los humanos, quienes se voltearon y se fueron por donde habían venido, sin poder llevarse a Saya con ellos y dejando ahí a Kaori.

Por aquel camino solitario, tomados de la mano, una joven pareja caminaba en dirección al Dormitorio. La brisa era extrañamente fría y provocaba que las mejillas de ambos se colorearan debido a la temperatura.

Una ráfaga de aire se sintió y movió los largos cabellos de ébano de Saya. Diva apareció en su campo visual, sonrojada y nerviosa, acercándose a su gemela, quien la veía con el ceño fruncido.

—Nee-sama, necesito hablar contigo…

—Nos vemos en el Dormitorio, Saya—dijo Kaname alejándose.

Las gemelas observaron la silueta del vampiro alejándose, hasta que se aseguraron que no podría escucharlas. La mirada interrogante de Saya se clavó en su hermana, provocando nervios en la oji-azul.

Ansiosa y tartamudeando, Diva le contó los sucedido a su gemela, quien al oír los sentimientos de sus hermanos, no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo, de hecho, ya se lo esperaba, ambos eran demasiados obvios.

Juntas emprendieron el camino de regreso a la Academia, topándose con Riku en el camino. Saya los dejó a solas, para que pudieran conversar.

El silencio absoluto se extendía por el cuarto cuando Saya ingreso a su habitación. Los sensibles oídos de la Dama captaron el sonido de una acompasada respiración. Al acercarse a su cama, vio a Kaname profundamente dormido.

Sonriendo enternecida, la chica se adentró en el baño. El agua caliente de la ducha relajó sus tensos músculos, causando adormecimiento en la cansada chica. Secándose y vistiéndose, Saya salió y camino hacia el lecho donde el purasangre dormía plácidamente.

Acostándose junto a él, la Reina se acomodó en su pecho, siendo instantáneamente abrazado por el vampiro, cayendo ambos en los brazos de Morfeo.


	16. Capitulo XV

Capitulo XV: Confusión

El silencio se extendía por la sala donde un rubio vampiro hacia sus deberes escolares. Pero, para su gran frustración, le era imposible concentrarse. Un rostro femenino de desbordante belleza aparecía constantemente en sus pensamientos y le imposibilitaba centrarse en los libros y cuadernos. Un gruñido de exasperación salió de los labios del muchacho y sacudió la cabeza hasta casi marearse.

Entonces, unos ligeros pasos bajando las escaleras lo sacaron de su estado de ensimismamiento. La esbelta figura de un fémina entrando a la sala de estar hizo que un sorprendido jadeo escapara de los labios del chico. La bella mujer frente a él sonrió dulcemente al percatarse de la presencia del vampiro.

Saya llevaba puesto un ligero camisón que le llegaba hasta los muslos y dejaba demasiado a la imaginación masculina.

—Hola…—saludó, en un tímido susurro, Hanabusa.

—¡Oh! Buenos días, Aidou-kun—saludó ella, alegremente. —Venia a buscar un vaso de agua, ya sabes

—¿Sed?

—si…

Pero Saya no pudo terminar de hablar ya que una sonrisa maliciosa se instaló en el rostro del vampiro. Con rapidez inusitada, Aidou acorraló a la Dama contra la pared, estirando los brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de ella para impedirle escapar y permitiendo que los labios femeninos quedaran a milímetros de su cuello.

—¿Qué crees que haces, Aidou-kun? —murmuró ella, exaltada.

—Solo relájate, si quieres sangre, bebe la mía—respondió Hanabusa.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la Reina al escuchar las palabras susurradas en su oído. Inconscientemente, siguió con la vista el recorrido de las azuladas venas del cuello del rubio. Por instinto, sus ojos cambiaron de color.

—Me dijiste que no me inmiscuyera en tu relación con Kaname-sama. Pero jamás me prohibiste intentar conquistarte.

Sorprendida y molesta, la chica lo empujó con tal fuerza que el rubio chocó contra la pared opuesta. Rápidos pasos se escucharon por los pasillos del lugar, puertas abriéndose y luego había varias personas que observaban la escena que protagonizaban Hanabusa y Saya.

—No juegues conmigo, Aidou, que no vas a salir bien parado—escupió la Reina con rabia, cuando unas manos la sujetaron por los hombros.

—Tranquila, Saya-sempai, yo me encargo—susurró en su oído cierto peliplateado. –Aidou-sempai, vuelva a su habitación por favor.

El adolorido vampiro se levantó de donde había caído, ayudado por Ruka, quien lo regañaba mientras lo encaminaba hacia su habitación.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo Aidou, Saya-sama?—Interrogó Senri, acercándose a la chica.

Los ojos de la Dama se llenaron de lágrimas de indignación, mientras Senri, Takuma, Akatsuki y Zero ni sabían qué hacer para calmar a la Reina.

Cauteloso, Takuma se acercó a Saya y pasando sus brazos por la espalda femenina, la atrajo en un consolador abrazo. Cerca de ellos, Diva observaba a su hermana. Cuando el oji-verde la soltó, Zero se acercó a ella, y aprovechándose de la situación, también la abrazó, con un leve sonrojo en su frio rostro.

—Suéltala, Kiryuu— se oyó una enojada voz. De pronto, los vidrios se resquebrajaron y las lámparas explotaron. Kaname se hallaba a los pies de la escalera con los ojos rojos por la furia.

—Kaname…—susurró Saya soltándose de los brazos del nivel D y caminando hacia su novio, quien la abrazó posesivamente.

—No se preocupe Kuran-sempai. Solo estaba tratando de calmarla—hablo Zero con sorna.

Suspirando, Saya se volteo y se fue a su habitación, ignorando completamente a los vampiros.

La cabeza le daba vueltas cuando se costó en su mullida cama. El corazón le latía acelerado y sentía que le faltaba el aire. Entonces, una nostálgica melodía se escucho por el dormitorio.

—Gracias, Haji— dijo Saya, sonriendo, para luego entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, soñando con los vampiros.

En su sueño, había una blanca niebla que se extendía por el bosque y le dificultaba la visión. Desesperada, miraba alrededor encontrándose con unos ojos borgoña que la observaban desde la penumbra.

—Kaname…— susurró ella, tratando de acercarse a él, pero el purasangre se alejaba.

Al voltear la vista, se encontró con 5 pares de ojos observándola. La gama de colores de aquellas orbes, le permitió a la Reina identificar a sus dueños.

—Kaname, Akatsuki, Zero-kun, Senri, Takuma, Aidou—los nombraba ella a medida que los reconocía— ¿Qué sucede aquí?

—_¿Con cuál te quedarás?_ —Dijo una voz desconocida para ella— _Tienes 6 para elegir. Todos te aman, ¿a cuál quieres tú? _

Saya despertó sobresaltada, mirando a su alrededor, desorientada. Respiraba agitadamente y sus ojos estaban desorbitados.

Una mano tocó su rostro como si fuera de porcelana. Tratando de calmarla, levantó su mentón con delicadeza para que Saya pudiera mirar al hombre de ojos grises que la observaba con la preocupación tatuada en sus facciones.

—Saya…¿Qué sucede? — dijo el pelinegro.

—Haji…Tuve un sueño muy extraño— respondió ella, lanzándose a los brazos de su Caballero.

—Tranquila Saya-sama, estamos aquí para usted—dijo cierta peliplateada que se encontraba junto a Haji. — Como siga abrazando así a mi novio me pondré celosa—bromeó, en un intento de subirle el animo a Reina. Funciono. Ella rió alegremente.

—Es raro verte bromear, Seiren— dijo Saya, más tranquila y sonriendo dulcemente.

—Lo sé— dijo la guardaespaldas de los Kuran, volviendo a su seriedad habitual. —Esta atardeciendo Saya-sama. Es mejor que se levante y baje a desayunar.

—Hai—dijo la morocha, soltando a su Caballero— Gracias Haji. Váyanse por favor.

Cuando la pareja salió, Saya se dejo caer derramando amargas lágrimas.

— "¿Por qué?"—Pensó— "Estoy confundida"

Levantándose con cierta dificultad, la Reina se fue desprendiendo de sus ropas hasta llegar al baño y entrar a la ducha, calmándose instantáneamente al estar en contacto con la calidez del agua.


	17. Capitulo XVI

Capitulo XVI: Primeros problemas

La luna, aquel bello astro nocturno, se encontraba en lo alto del cielo e iluminaba el bosque que colindaba con la majestuosa Academia Cross.

Una hermosa joven paseaba entre los árboles. Su largo cabello, negro cual noche sin luna, se mecía con la suave brisa nocturna. Vestía un blanco uniforme y estaba ligeramente maquillada. Sus ojos chocolate expresaban cierta confusión.

Al llegar a un claro, la mujer se detuvo abruptamente, cuando vio a un chico rubio que observaba el firmamento.

—Aidou-kun—susurró ella, provocando que el noble volteara a verla.

—Saya…—murmuró el vampiro luciendo avergonzado. Levantándose, se acercó a la quiróptero. —Quería pedirte disculpas por lo de esta mañana y también agradecerte por no haberle dicho lo sucedido a Kaname-sama.

—No te preocupes—dijo Saya, sonriéndole.

Con la malicia brillando en sus ojos, el vampiro se acercó a ella, invadiendo su espacio vital, provocando nervios en la Reina de ojos de fuego.

—No me rendiré, Saya. Me gustas mucho, no puedo aceptar que estés con Kaname-sama.

Entonces, la besó. Sus labios hicieron contacto en un beso suave y dulce, al que Saya no pudo evitar responder.

Hanabusa acarició con delicadeza en rostro de la chica, quien posó sus brazos en el cuello de él atrayéndolo hacia sí, logrando ahondar en beso.

—Aidou…Saya…—una fría voz se escuchó por el claro, provocando que ambos se separaran abruptamente.

—Kaname…—susurró la pelinegra, acercándose al purasangre.

—¿Por qué? —dijo el castaño mirándola con tristeza.

—Yo…etto… — tartamudeó la Reina— ¡Gomen nasai! No lo entiendo…cuando él me besó…sentí como si mi mente se separara de mi cuerpo…no pude pararlo a pesar de que podría hacerlo hecho… En verdad…si me odias ahora…yo lo entendería…

—Yo…Necesito pensar… Vete, Saya…Hablamos mañana… Vete a dormir…—Dijo Kaname.

—Hai. Con su permiso, Kaname-sempai, Aidou-kun.

Cabizbaja, la Dama se encaminó al Dormitorio Lunar. Con pasos lentos, entró al living donde unos acaramelados Diva y Riku se separaron abruptamente al verla llegar. La oji-azul se preocupó al ver que la calidez en los ojos de su hermana había desaparecido, dejando solo unas pupilas que parecían no tener vida alguna. Con precaución, la muchacha de ojos de cielo se acercó a su gemela.

Saya tomó la mano de una ofuscada Diva y la tironeó hacia su habitación.

Al llegar al cuarto, la oji-rubí rompió a llorar, abrazando a su imouto, quien se sentó en la cama acunando entre sus brazos a su desconsolada hermana mayor.

Entre amargas lágrimas, Saya le contó lo sucedido a la Reina de ojos azules, mientras la susodicha la consolaba hasta que la Dama, agotada, se durmió.

Angustiada, Diva arropó a su hermana, secando los restos de lágrimas que aun había en su rostro. Besando con ternura la frente de su gemela, la pelinegra abandonó la habitación.

Todos en el dormitorio se encontraban dormidos cuando Kaname regresó. Junto a él, se encontraba un taciturno Hanabusa, que tenía la marca de un golpe en su rostro.

—Con su permiso, Kaname-sama.—dijo Aidou, encaminándose a su cuarto.

Una vez solo, el purasangre suspiro melancólicamente, dejándose caer en el sofá con el rostro entre las manos. Desesperado, cerró los ojos, intentando bloquear la escena que había presenciado. Fue entonces cuando un dulce aroma embriagó sus sentidos. Al parpadear, la imagen frente a él provocó que jadeara.

La pelinegra llevaba un corto pijama veraniego que dejaba mucho a la imaginación del joven. Sus ojos castaños demostraban una infinita tristeza que caló profundo en el corazón de Kaname.

—Saya—susurró él, con el corazón galopando en su pecho.

—Kaname…—fue la tímida respuesta de la Reina.

—¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?

—Quería hablar contigo.

Con frialdad en su mirada, el vampiro se encaminó a su habitación, pasando completamente de la Dama.

—Kaname…—susurró ella tristemente, volviendo a su cuarto, donde se durmió cuando ya amanecía, soñando con lo acontecido.


	18. Capitulo XVII

―Capitulo XVII: AMANTES

Cerca del mediodía, una sombra se deslizó por la penumbra del dormitorio de la Reina. Acercándose a la cama donde la chica descansaba, se sentó en el colchón, acariciando el rostro de la dormida mujer.

―¿Por qué lo hiciste Saya? Yo te amo…Daría mi vida por ti… y tú te besas con Aidou. Pero…me duele más estar sin ti…

―Kaname―susurró la chica, despertándose― Fue un error. No quería hacerlo. Te amo demasiado…

Interrumpiéndola, Kaname la besó, dulcemente, acariciando su rostro, disfrutando del toque de los dedos de ella en su cuello. Entonces, el beso se volvió apasionado, hambriento, voraz. El vampiro se fue recostando sobre ella sin dejar de besarla. Se separaron, jadeando incontrolablemente.

―Te amo Saya, y te perdonaría cosas peores…

La Reina no lo dejó continuar. Sostuvo su nuca con ambas manos y lo atrajo con fuerza hacia ella, sellando los labios con los suyos. No voy a dejar que ninguna maldita serpiente se acerque a ti, no voy a dejar que nadie más te haga daño, quiero que me toques y me ames hasta que esas sensaciones se graben en tus recuerdos y que nadie pueda reemplazarlos.

Su lengua no pidió permiso para invadir la boca de él, pero Kaname abrió los labios para ella, yendo a su encuentro mientras sus manos aferraban la delicada espalda. Ambos suspiraron cuando sus lenguas se tocaron y Saya lo atrajo hacia la cama, apretando el cuerpo masculino contra si, anhelando hacerle sentir que ella estaba allí, con él, que no había nadie más.

Inclinaron la cabeza, buscando el roce más profundo, lamiendo y mordisqueando con frenesí, tentando, explorando, mientras los labios succionaban y apresaban. Los colmillos se alargaron y arañaron, haciendo brotar pequeñas gotas de sangre, alimentando el hambre del beso. Sus cuerpos se retorcieron sobre el lecho, intentando amoldarse mejor, y Saya tiró impaciente de la camisa de él. ¿Por qué el mero contacto de él la hacía perder la cordura?

Rompió el beso con brusquedad, ignorando el gruñido contrariado de la Dama, y hundió el rostro en su cuello, rozando con la lengua aquel punto en su vena donde debería ser mordida. Ella tiró de su pelo mientras se estremecía, inclinando el cuello, ofreciendo mejor acceso, y tembló con violencia cuando él besó aquel punto, arañándola con los colmillos.

Olvidaron todo lo sucedido. En aquel momento, el universo se redujo a ellos dos.

Saya separó el cuello de él, incapaz de soportar más aquello sin poder tocarle. Introdujo sus manos bajo su camisa, dejando un rastro de piel de gallina mientras sus uñas rozaban aquella piel sin mácula, percibiendo el ondular de sus músculos cada vez que se movía. Esta vez fue la Reina quien siguió la línea de la mandíbula de él con besos húmedos, jugueteando con el lóbulo de su oreja mientras le notaba temblar. Cuando sus labios rozaron aquella vena, Kaname se estremeció con escalofríos eléctricos. Inclinó la cabeza para exponer el cuello a Saya, lo cual dejó su propio rostro contra el otro lado del cuello de ella. Antes de pararse a pensar, su lengua imitó la de ella, trazando intrincados diseños frenéticos sobre su zona de mordisco.

Ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para la sensación.

Los ramalazos de placer los recorrieron al mismo tiempo, robándoles el aire. Ambos se retorcieron en el sofá exactamente al mismo tiempo, las lenguas de ambos adquirieron el mismo ritmo y sus mentes dejaron de pensar a la vez.

Sin saber lo que hacía, Kaname dejó que su mano acariciara los muslos femeninos. Quiero recordar esto. Quiero conocer tu olor, tu sabor, el tacto de toda tu piel, el sonido de tu placer…La mano izquierda de ella se contrajo contra su nuca al notar los dedos de él acariciarla.. Su mano derecha cobró vida propia y se deslizó hasta la chaqueta del uniforme blanco, abriéndola sin vacilar, presionando sus pectorales. Quiero que recuerdes esto. Quiero notar tu placer mientras tú notas el mío, quiero tu sangre dentro de mí, quiero la mía dentro de ti… Kaname separó el rostro de su cuello, mordiendo su hombro sin romper la piel, cuando la mano de ella lo acarició. Sí, tócame, sólo puedo ser tuyo, solo tú lo has hecho…El purasangre se retorció, a su merced, tanto su cuerpo como su corazón. Ella era su dueña y señora. ¿Quién era el auténtico príncipe allí?

La cogió de la cintura con las dos manos, empujándola hasta tumbarse completamente sobre ella en el lecho. El director Cross no había reparado en gastos a la hora de amueblar los aposentos de la chica con un aire de nobleza, así que la cama era una de esas tamaño King. Cubrió el cuerpo de Saya con el suyo, encajando la rodilla derecha entre la pared y el lado izquierdo de ella y poniendo las manos a los lados de su cabeza.

Los ojos de él ardían a centímetros de ella. Saya jadeó. Sin decir palabra, giró lentamente el rostro a un lado, sobre los cojines, exponiendo la larga superficie cremosa de su cuello, húmedo allá donde la lengua de él la había acariciado. Le enlazó la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Alguna fastidiosa parte de su cerebro se atrevió a susurrar que no estaban en el momento oportuno para aquello, que su hermana podía entrar en cualquier momento… Pero, ¿quién iba a escuchar a aquella aguafiestas cuando tenía a Kaname así entre sus brazos? Un profundo estremecimiento recorrió por completo al purasangre y sus ojos parecieron rubíes. Aquellos labios perfectos se entreabrieron con un suspiro y la melena sedosa acarició el cuello de Saya cuando él agachó la cabeza.

Kaname no tuvo piedad. Alternó los roces rápidos sobre aquel bendito punto con caricias lentas y besos húmedos hasta que Saya prácticamente gimoteó que la mordiera. Acarició su muslo con la mano izquierda, levantándole la falda. La imagen que le vino a la mente fue tan real, tan vívida, que todo el cuerpo del purasangre se estremeció de deseo con los colmillos totalmente extendidos, a punto para reclamarla. Algo en algún rincón olvidado de la mente del purasangre le dijo que aquello no era la mejor idea, que llegar tan lejos con su novia sin haberle preguntado no estaba bien y que hacerlo en la Academia era un suicidio. Pero, al inclinarse de nuevo sobre ella, sus colmillos se deslizaron exóticamente sobre la suave piel de su cuello, mareándolo con las sensaciones. ¿A quién demonios le importaba la voz de la conciencia en aquel momento?

Incapaz de controlarse por más tiempo, Kaname abrió la boca sobre su cuello, pinchándola levemente con las puntas de aguja. Tomó aire trémulamente y los colmillos perforaron la piel hasta las encías. Saya arqueó la espalda contra los cojines, pasando una pierna por encima de sus caderas, aprisionándolo mientras su cuerpo se sacudía con la increíble sensación de aquella intrusión en una zona que se volvería más erógena cada vez que él la mordiera. El primer sorbo de sangre coincidió el cambio de color de los iris de ella. Quiero que sientas lo mismo… Antes de que Kaname pudiera volver a sorber, los colmillos de ella encontraron la vena en el cuello de él, mordiendo con violencia. Kaname se retorció ante el ataque y, por un momento, se olvidó de beber.

Cuando los dos tomaron el primer sorbo de la sangre del otro al mismo tiempo, el mundo se volvió rojo. Los corazones de los dos dieron una dolorosa sacudida en sus pechos…

… hasta pararse.

Décimas de segundo después, los dos sorbieron y la sangre bajó por sus gargantas como fuego líquido.

BUM.

Un pequeño latido ardiente, errático, en cada corazón. Otro sorbo conjunto.

BUM BUM

Sus sangres comenzaron a mezclarse, a combinarse y ambos corazones latieron tentativamente al mismo ritmo. Ajenos a la conciencia, ajustaron mejor los labios sobre las heridas, arañándose mientras se aferraban el uno al otro sin saber si estaban al borde de la muerte o de descubrir una nueva vida, mientras lo único real, lo único que existía era aquella bendita conexión.

¡BUM BUM BUM!

Sus corazones se lanzaron a una carrera desbocada, latiendo perfectamente al unísono, martilleando en sus pechos con un redoblar sordo, potente. Dar y recibir. Morir y vivir. Tomar y ser tomado. Nada les podía haber preparado para la sensación de cruzar sus sangres, de que los poderosos elixires que les animaban, cada uno con sus propios matices, abandonaran sus cuerpos para correr por el de su compañero.

Bebieron con los ojos brillando carmesí detrás de los párpados cerrados mientras cada milímetro de su piel parecía arder, inflamarse con el simple roce del compañero, del ser a quien estaban tomando, la más profunda conexión entre dos amantes bebedores de sangre. Más allá de un vínculo de sangre. El vértigo de reemplazar el elixir de tu cuerpo, tu propia vida, con la de tu alma gemela, vaciándote y llenándote a la vez.

Temblaron tan violentamente que les dolió el cuerpo, aferrados el uno al otro, tocándose con el mismo frenesí con el que bebían. El calor se difundió como un incendio mientras absorbían el placer del otro. Sus sentidos se olvidaron del cuerpo al que pertenecían, fusionándose en uno. Kaname presionó sus encías contra el cuello de ella, queriendo llegar aún más adentro y absorbiendo su jadeo mientras sus dedos ponían a prueba su sistema nervioso, convulsionándola contra él. Creyó notar que sus propios nervios y tendones se tensaban, pero no supo si era su cuerpo o el de Saya.

¡BUM BUM BUM BUM!

El latido de sus corazones se volvió doloroso y la sangre pareció hervirles en las venas aumentando el calor, haciendo que los cuerpos sudaran y se retorcieran. Kaname ni siquiera notó cuando las uñas de ella arañaron su espalda, ni Saya pudo percibir cuando los dedos masculinos resbalaron hacia sus nalgas. Jadearon, gimieron y se estremecieron mientras las sangres se mezclaban y el sabor que podían percibir variaba. Sus músculos se contrajeron en anticipación al final de intercambio entre los amantes. Kaname retiró su mano de la piel de ella, aferrándose a los cojines a ambos lados de su cabeza como si la vida le fuera en ello, sin poder decir si eran sus manos las que tocaban la tela o las de ella, con su conciencia de individualidad perdida. Saya clavó los dedos en su espalda, queriendo fundirlo con ella mientras sus piernas temblaban presionando las caderas de él.

¡BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM!

Los colmillos salieron de las heridas al mismo tiempo para volver a hundirse en la carne fresca al segundo siguiente y ambos gritaron en silencio mientras la marea roja se llevaba su cordura, amenazando con arrojarlos al abismo a la vez. Faltaba algo, fallaba algo… Kaname ahogó un gemido reprimiendo ese deseo.

¡BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM!

La sensación de compartir aquel elixir fue tan fuerte que Kaname casi dejó de beber y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas. Demasiado, demasiado…Saya apretó las piernas en torno a sus caderas. La extraña sensación de que algo faltaba la inquieto, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Sus uñas se alargaron, clavándose en los hombros de él, mientras su cuerpo se quedaba rígido. Kaname se reprimió de forma instintiva.. Los espasmos del cuerpo de Saya bajo el de él lo enloquecieron por completo, inmovilizándolo donde estaba, con el corazón ensordeciéndolo, convulsionando…

BUM…

Ambos retiraron los colmillos con un jadeo cuando el corazón pareció estallarles en el pecho, incapaz de soportar más aquel intercambio, frenando casi de golpe aquella carrera y dejándolos exhaustos y temblorosos. Saya dejó caer la cabeza contra los cojines y los muslos resbalaron flojamente, uno de ellos colgando del sofá. Kaname se limitó a derrumbarse encima suyo, incapaz de decir dónde acababa él y dónde empezaba su compañera mientras intentaba forzar a su corazón a volver a darle la vida. Tuvieron que transcurrir varios segundos hasta que ambos reunieron la presencia mental suficiente como para lamer las heridas del otro, cerrándolas.

Los jadeos de los dos se mezclaron en el aire, mientras permanecieron tumbados largo rato, aún unidos, con la sensación de haber muerto y nacido de nuevo en la experiencia física más abrumadora que habían tenido. Al cabo, fueron capaces de empezar a percibir detalles por separado. La textura aterciopelada de los cojines que Kaname aferraba con una presa de hierro. La áspera tapicería contra el muslo desnudo de Saya. Los sonidos del segundero del reloj de pared. Sus mentes y sus cuerpos parecían haber vuelto a su posición original. La Reina dejó que los brazos resbalaran desde los hombros de él hasta su espalda, incapaz de moverlos mientras intentaba respirar con el peso de él encima. No parecía que Kaname fuera mucho más capaz de moverse que ella.

Al retorcerse para intentar que el peso de él no le aplastara los pulmones, se dio cuenta de lo sucedido.

El zumbido del móvil en la chaqueta de Kaname les dio tal susto que ambos se separaron de golpe, a punto de caer, como si la misma Diva hubiera entrado por la puerta en aquel momento. Por pura adrenalina, más que porque coordinara su cuerpo, Kaname se soltó de Saya y se puso en pie de golpe. Dando tumbos, cruzó el salón hasta la silla donde había colgado la chaqueta del uniforme y extrajo el móvil mientras se apoyaba en la mesa con una mano, combatiendo una oleada de mareo.

Se esforzó por distinguir el número contra las chispas de colores que poblaban su visión. Yuuki Kuran.

Maldita sea. Aquello venía ser como si tu hermana te pillara revolcándote con tu novia en la habitación de la susodicha, por mucho que la joven no pudiera adivinarlo a distancia. Tomó aire un par de veces, intentando recuperar el habla mientras se giraba hacia Saya. La joven se había sentado y se pasaba las manos temblorosas por la cara, tan inestable como él mismo.

―¿Sí?― graznó. Honestamente, era incapaz de elaborar un saludo mejor.

La voz de la princesa le llegó cansada, con murmullos de fondo.

―Kaname onii―sama, he visto tu mensaje. Estoy en la Asociación con mi padre y Zero. Siento no haber podido contestarte antes, hemos estado... ocupados.

―Mmm.― desde luego, Yuuki esperaría una respuesta algo más larga, pero se iba a tener que conformar con eso. Ni podía hablar más sin que le temblara la voz ni podía apartar la vista de los ojos desorbitados de su hermosa compañera.

―Escucha, onii―sama, ahora no puedo entretenerme mucho, te llamo más tarde. Pero... un cazador ha sido asesinado y la mayoría culpa a Zero de eso. Tengo que ocuparme de algunas cosas.― el suspiro fue claramente audible.― No le digas nada a nadie hasta que no te vuelva a llamar, por favor.

―Descuida.― maldito ex humano del demonio, tiene que tocar las narices incluso a distancia. Respira. Espira. Respira. Espira. Muy bien.

―Tengo que volver al consejo. Espera mi llamada, ¿de acuerdo? Buenas noches.

―'Noches.―vamos a dejar las despedidas de cortesía para más tarde.

Colgó el móvil dejándolo sobre la mesa y se apoyó en ella de espaldas con las dos manos. Parecía que las chispas de colores habían disminuido un poco, pero seguía notándose el cuerpo tembloroso, mientras la sangre de Saya se combinaba con la suya. Su Reina se sentó con cuidado con las piernas colgando en la orilla de la cama.

―Saya… ¿qué...?― Kaname dio dos pasos hacia ella, con la mano extendida, pero la muchacha meneó la cabeza, mortificada.

―Espera un momento…¡Tengo que ir al lavabo!

Desapareció en el baño, caminando a la máxima velocidad posible mientras se apoyaba en las paredes, y Kaname se dejó caer estirado en la cama.

Exhaló el aire de golpe, dejando caer la cabeza contra los cojines ―milagrosamente intactos―. Había oído que el acto de compartir sangre a la vez entre los amantes era una de las sensaciones más brutales que podía experimentar un vampiro. El estímulo de los colmillos al mismo tiempo, la corriente de sentimientos entrando y saliendo por la sangre, la sensación de alimentar y ser drenado al mismo tiempo... Pero nunca había imaginado que pudiera ser tan... bestial. Vale, no era una palabra demasiado culta para definirlo, pero no por ello menos cierta.

Había sido tan instintivo completar aquel acto vampírico con la unión de sus cuerpos... y, probablemente, lo fuera. Si así ya había sido comparable a un terremoto fuera de la escala Richter, juntando ambas cosas la sensación podía ser un Big Bang. Pero no para una primera vez. Por eso se había reprimido― El éxtasis de la sangre los habria absorbido por completo y Kaname quería que Saya pudiera disfrutar cada momento de la primera vez que hicieran el amor, que recordara cada instante. Y, desde luego, en otro escenario que no fuera su habitación en la Academia. Suspiró, recordando su esfuerzo para contenerse. Probablemente estaría asustada. ¿Debía ir a buscarla al baño? No, mejor darle intimidad.

Se pasó una mano por la cara, reparando en que aún era algo inestable. Para ser sinceros, casi no había entendido ni media palabra de lo que le había dicho su hermana por teléfono. ¿Un asesinato? ¿Con Zero de por medio? Aquel chico parecía tener la misma facilidad que él para verse envuelto en líos. Qué te apuestas a que tampoco le hace gracia.

Los temblores de su cuerpo parecían remitir, sustituidos por una especie de pereza cansada cuando la sangre volvió a circular por sus venas normalmente. En aquel momento podría haberse quedado dormido allí mismo, abrazado a un cojín. Pero tenía que asegurarse de que Saya estaba bien.

No te duermas. Todo el mundo sabe que las mujeres odian eso. No. Te. Duermas

Saya se sentó en el pequeño banquito del lavabo, asustada. Después de todo ella no era un vampiro. Era un quiróptero.

El cuerpo aún le temblaba con la sensación de tener a Kaname corriendo por sus venas, de la tremenda impresión al caer en la cuenta de que era lo faltaba yde que su cuñada les había pillado. Bueno, no pillado exactamente, claro, pero la sensación venía a ser la misma.

Entonces entendió lo que su propio instinto le decía. Pero, cuando finalmente hicieran el amor, tendría que ser en otro lugar que no fuera la Academia Cross. Donde estuvieran realmente solos.

Colgó la toalla en el toallero y dio un vistazo al baño para asegurarse de que lo había dejado todo en la misma posición para que su hermana no sospechara nada en el muy improbable caso que pensara que su gemela y Kaname habían estado pasando el rato casi jugando "al papá y la mamá". ¡Ostras! Las piernas se le aflojaron y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared. Mejor sería que volviera al salón si no quería que Kaname la encontrara en el suelo del baño como una idiota. Y ahora, la gran pregunta, ¿qué tenía que decirle? Sobre lo que podrían haber hecho de forma instintiva. Aunque Solomon le había dicho que, según sus investigaciones, tanto Diva como ella, eran demasiado jóvenes para quedarse embarazadas pero… su instinto de lo decía.

Correteó hasta el salón como pudo y vio a Kaname echado en el lecho como si hubiera caído allí desde un séptimo piso. Por un momento pensó que se había dormido pero luego las pestañas aletearon y aquellos ojos profundos la enfocaron con pereza. Kaname hizo un esfuerzo por incorporarse sobre los codos.

―Saya, ¿por qué no te echas un rato conmigo?― preguntó con voz soñolienta.― Para descansar.― matizó.

La joven asintió, tendiéndose encima de él, entre sus piernas, y recostando la cabeza contra su pecho, agradecida de la posición más inocente que la anterior. Los dedos de Kaname pronto empezaron a juguetear con los mechones de su cabello azabache.

Casi instantáneamente, ambos cayeron profundamente dormidos.


	19. Capitulo XVIII

Capítulo XVIII: Reacción

Estaba atardeciendo cuando la pareja bajó a desayunar. El sol entraba a raudales por el gran ventanal e iluminaba el comedor mientras los estudiantes comían entre animadas conversaciones, las cuales callaron al sentir las poderosas auras que emanaban los amantes.

Hanabusa Aidou sintió como si le echaran un cubo de agua helada cuando se percató del aroma que desprendía el cuerpo y sangre de la Reina. El mismo aroma de Kaname. Se había producido el intercambio. Ella ahora era, no solo la Reina de los quirópteros, sino que también la nueva princesa de los Vampiros. La princesa de la noche.

El rubio se levantó con brusquedad, ignorando la mirada compasiva que le dedicaba Ruka, y caminó hacia su habitación pasando junto a Kaname, percatándose que él desprendía el aroma de Saya.

Los celos le nublaron la visión y le impidió razonar lo suficiente, cuando golpeó la pared de su habitación.

—¡Kuso! ¡No fue mi imaginación! ¡Si era el aroma de la sangre de Kaname-sama el que sentí esta madrugada! ¡Kuso! ¡Mi olfato nunca miente! ¡Shimatta!  
>Sus ojos turquesa estaban anegados en amargas lágrimas, que Aidou se negaba a derramar. Unos golpes en la puerta lo alertaron de la presencia de otra persona.<p>

—Aidou-sempai— se escuchó la dulce voz de Yuuki. — Ya nos vamos a clases, salga de ahi. Onegai.

El nivel B salió de la habitación, topándose con Yuuki y Senri.

—¿También lo notaste? — cuestionó el pelirrojo.

—Si…

—Chicos, se que les duele, pero lo mejor ahora es que se olviden de Saya-chan. Mi hermano la ha marcado, y ella a él. Son amantes ahora…—dijo Yuuki. —Olvídense de ella.

Luego de esas sabias palabras, la princesa purasangre se alejó de ellos, mascullando para sus adentros, corriendo para alcanzar a su hermano y a su cuñada, que estaban por salir.

Los gritos de las chicas diurnas eran ensordecedores para los sensibles oídos de la clase nocturna.

—¡Idol-sempai! ¡Kuran-sempai! ¡Wild-sempai! — gritaban las chicas, tratando de acercarse, siendo retenidas del mero miedo que les provocaba la fría mirada de Zero.

El prefecto observó, un tanto embelesado, la hermosa figura de Saya. Entonces una brisa traviesa movió los largos cabellos de la Reina, llevando su aroma hacia el nivel D.

El cuerpo del peliplateado se tensó de tal manera que parecía listo para saltar hacia Kaname, con todas las ganas de matarlo.

—Maldito Kuran…así que la has marcado…—masculló por lo bajo, ganándose una mirada burlona del susodicho.

Los estudiantes nocturnos observaron el breve intercambio entre el purasangre y el ex humano con creciente curiosidad. Un gruñido exasperado se escapó de los labios del cazador.

Un par de castaños ojos observaban con tristeza el enojado semblante de Zero. Yuuki suspiro, melancólica, sabiéndose idiota al querer a quien no le correspondía por amar a su cuñada.

Una chica de cabello cobrizo se acerco a la purasangre. Sus ojos grises refulgían de ansiedad, pero cuando su vista se poso en el alicaído Aidou, el brillo en sus iris se intensificó.

—Yuuki—susurró la chica, con su uniforme azul ondeando por la brisa de la tarde.

—Yori-chan— murmuró la vampiresa, lanzándose hacia la muchacha humana y abrazándola efusivamente.

—¿Cómo has estado Yuuki? ¿Cómo esta mi mejor amiga vampiresa?

La castaña rió alegremente.

—¡Oh bien! ¿Y tú?

—Bien. Oye, noto cierta tensión entre los estudiantes de la clase nocturna. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Problemas de vampiros, Yori. No te preocupes. Nos vemos…

—Matta ne

Luego de esa breve despedida, la purasangre se encaminó hacia su hermano y el grupo nocturno se fue a sus clases, dejando a Zero y a Yori observándolos con diferentes sentimientos en sus corazones.


	20. Capítulo XIX

Capítulo XVIII: Sentimientos vampíricos: la verdad del corazón.

El rasgueo de los bolígrafos sobre el papel, audible para sus agudos sentidos, era lo único que se oía en el aula, además de la monótona voz del profesor impartiendo su lectura sobre Filosofía. Ninguna risa sofocada, ningún papel arrugado cruzado bajo las mesas, nadie garabateando en los márgenes de su libreta. El silencio y la atención en la Clase Nocturna eran tan completos que casi daba miedo toser.

Akatsuki Kain mordisqueó la punta del bolígrafo frunciendo el ceño e intentando recordar cuál había sido el razonamiento del profesor cinco minutos atrás. Suspiró, intentando encontrar algún sentido a la cascada de palabras que parecían pronunciadas en otro idioma. Sus pensamientos se desviaban hacia una muchacha de tez blanca y largo cabello azabache, lo cual le imposibilitaba concentrarse. Desde que ella se había unido a la Clase Nocturna, incluso sus asignaturas preferidas eran un galimatías sin sentido.

—Abran sus libros por la página 43, por favor. Encontrarán tres lecturas que ilustran lo que acabo de exponerles. —el profesor se quitó las gafas, depositándolas con cuidado sobre la mesa, y sus ojos brillaron como cristales en el aula en penumbra. — Pueden emplear lo que queda de hora en familiarizarse con los textos. Para la próxima clase, agradeceré que me presenten un trabajo que explique los elementos comunes entre los tres y cómo éstos se relacionan con los conceptos que hemos estudiado hoy.

El joven abrió su manual de Filosofía pasando distraídamente las páginas con la mano derecha mientras jugueteaba con su lápiz. Observaba a la bella muchacha que le quitaba el sueño. Siempre podía conversar con ella. Excepto cuando estaba cerca de Kaname. A él no le gustaba que se acercaran mucho a su novia.

El vampiro contempló sin ver las páginas de su libro mientras sentía la sensación de miedo, anhelo y ahogo que se había vuelto tan familiar en aquellas semanas. Miedo porque, a pesar de sus considerables habilidades, nunca sabía si Saya volvería ilesa de sus batallas contra su propia raza… o si volvería, simplemente. Anhelo por su necesidad de tenerla, de obtener la calidez que había sentido en los breves ratos que habían pasado juntos, de superar aquella fría tristeza que se leía en sus ojos ámbar. Y ahogo porque, tras una década de frialdad, necesitaba las risas de su nueva "princesa", las bromas que hacía y, sobre todo, echaba de menos su calidez.

Kain sintió una mirada fija en el y enfocó la vista para ver a Senri Kuran contemplándolo con mal disimulada preocupación. El noble pelirrojo alzó una ceja y desvió la vista, con intención, a la mano del joven. Kain hizo lo mismo y respingó al darse cuenta de que, en su zozobra, había aferrado la mesa y sus dedos habían dejado surcos en la madera. Otra cuestión que aprender a controlar. La ira que lo embargaba al saber que la chica era la compañera del príncipe purasangre. El muchacho forzó una sonrisa y cruzó las manos sobre su libro.

—No es nada…—susurró.

Senri no pareció convencido en lo más mínimo, pero le concedió el beneficio de la duda retomando su lectura.

El ambarino volteó la vista, topándose con unos iris verdes llenos de curiosidad.

—Akatsuki, ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó el vicepresidente de los dormitorios, Takuma Ichijou.

—No, nada. — respondió el pelinaranja, mirándolo con melancolía.

—Pueden cerrar sus libros y retirarse. La clase ha terminado. —el profesor cerró su propia lectura y arrastró la silla al levantarse- Como siempre, gracias por su atención. Si precisan de alguna aclaración, estaré a su disposición mañana en mi despacho en horas de tutoría.

Kain suspiró dando gracias al oír el murmullo de libros cerrándose y estudiantes abandonando sus asientos. Abrió los ojos al instante al notar una mano fuerte sobre su brazo, instándola a levantarse, y vio a Senri con los libros ya recogidos bajo su otra mano.

—Sígueme, hay un lavabo justo aquí al lado.

Senri prácticamente lo elevó del brazo mientras el ambarino se esforzaba por reunir sus pertenencias. Los nobles se apartaron a su paso, aunque el joven pudo sentir su curiosidad y la mirada enfurruñada de Ruka a su espalda. Respiró al salir la primera de clase y sintió cómo Senri liberaba su brazo.

—Vamos.

Kain empujó la puerta de madera y caminó hasta la última pica de la fila, con el pelirrojo junto a el.

Si había algo que podía decirse de Kain es que era cabezota. Cuando se decidía a cuidar, mimar y proteger a alguien con toda la fuerza de su corazón, había pocas cosas capaces de desanimarlo. "Haría cualquier cosa por Saya". Aquellos habían sido sus pensamientos cuando la conoció. Y decía la verdad. También se lo había dicho a Aidou en aquella fatídica noche. "Mis pensamientos están llenos de ella". Tenía que haber alguna manera de llegar hasta la Reina, de romper aquella barrera de control y de alejar a Kaname de ella. Quería verle reír, ver cómo la calidez iluminaba aquellas profundidades castañas. E iba a conseguirlo.

Senri tironeó una última vez de su brazo. Con paso decidido, se apoyo en la puerta y sonrió a Kain, con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué sucede?

El joven rió con sorna, acomodándose los desordenados libros.

—Lo siento…

Senri frunció el ceño, reprimiendo las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

—no tienes por qué disculparte, Kain, no es necesario. Todos lo entendemos. Sólo hasta que tu lo aceptes, tu cuerpo y corazón se estabilizaran.-el pelirrojo se separó de la pared y echó a andar junto al ambarino hacia donde les esperaban el resto de los compañeros.

Kain sonrió con algo de incomodidad, como si Senri le estuviera hablando de algo íntimo, pero al mismo tiempo reconoció el sincero deseo de ayudar y apreció las maneras directas y amables del pelirrojo. De todos los nobles, él era quien parecía haber aceptado la situación con mayor normalidad. No parecía querer morirse cada vez que los veía juntos, como Aidou, ni le deparaba un trato distante, como Senri o Zero. Y, desde luego, no la ignoraba disimuladamente, como Takuma. Kain les hablaba más o menos como lo hacía cuando ella estaba soltera

—Eh… no, estaré bien, gracias por tu preocupación, Senri. —el joven adoptó su característica seriedad mientras el resto de los nobles caminaba tras ellos. — Y haré lo que pueda para olvidarla.

La voz le tembló ligeramente al hablar y Senri lo miró con calidez.

—Ella estará bien. Se aman y no hay nada que podamos hacer contra eso.

Akatsuki contempló la media sonrisa tranquilizadora del noble y sintió un repentino impulso de abrazar a su amigo, que contuvo para no escandalizar al resto de la clase.

—Gracias, Senri.

El joven se giró para restarle importancia pero quedó deslumbrado por la sonrisa de la Reina, que caminaba hacia ellos, una de aquellas tan características suyas que hacía tiempo que no lucía. Una de aquellas sonrisas que hacía que sus ojos se iluminaran como el sol y que derretía el corazón de cualquiera. Súbitamente enternecido, Kain se limitó a sonreír por respuesta.

La Clase Nocturna atravesó los terrenos comunes de la Academia Cross de camino a sus dormitorios, sin hacer apenas ruido sobre la hierba, mojada con el primer rocío del otoño. Saya alcanzó a ver una silueta huraña apoyada en un árbol junto a las verjas que daban acceso a la zona vampírica del complejo. El humo de un cigarro y el leve resplandor de una brasa le dijeron que se trataba de Yagari. El brusco cazador era ahora el principal guardián de la Academia. Vigilaba el cambio de clases con mayor eficacia que las miradas gélidas de Zero, había que reconocerlo.

Para mayor tranquilidad, dos miembros de la Clase Nocturna se turnaban cada noche para patrullar por el complejo; aquélla era el turno de Aidou y Senri.

Los nobles se encaminaron al coqueto pero pequeño edificio que había acogido a los primeros estudiantes vampiros cuando se puso en marcha la Academia Cross. El gran palacete que había sido ordinariamente la sede de los Dormitorios Luna había sufrido tantos daños durante aquellas noches de combates que necesitaba reparaciones antes de volver a alojar a los estudiantes. Los dormitorios temporales que ocupaban no permitían tantos lujos y eran más pequeños, pero la reparación no parecía que fuera a tardar mucho más.

El gran reloj del recibidor dio las 2 de la madrugada cuando la Clase Nocturna entró en los dormitorios, con un ambiente súbitamente más relajado. Algunas risas y comentarios en voz baja precedieron al rumor de los alumnos sacándose las chaquetas y aflojando sus corbatas. Los vampiros se desparramaron por el edificio, algunos hacia el pequeño comedor, otros a sus habitaciones y un puñado más acomodándose en los sofás del salón. La mayoría de ellos no dormirían hasta entrada el alba, por lo que se suponía que debían aprovechar el resto de la noche para estudiar y preparar sus trabajos, aunque aquellos días las conversaciones en pequeños grupos podían más que los deberes.

Kain agradeció con sonrisas algo titubeantes los pequeñas gestos que le dirigían los estudiantes antes de retirarse a sus quehaceres, mientras escudriñaba el recibidor y el salón en busca de Kaname y Saya, aunque sus sentidos ya le habían dicho que no había rastro de ellos. Suspiró, sintiendo la necesidad de estar a solas en su habitación y echando de menos la presencia ligera y alegre de la Reina.

—Vamos a hacer un tentempié en el comedor. ¿Querrías acompañarnos?

La cortés pregunta de Takuma lo hizo respingar.

Comida era algo que Kain no solía rechazar, pero en aquel momento lo que más necesitaba era el descanso de la privacidad.

—¡Oh, muchas gracias, Takuma, pero no tengo hambre! Desayuné más de lo que podía y esa clase de Filosofía me ha dejado agotado. — Senri sonrió y compuso una mueca al escucharlo— Creo que subiré a mi habitación, si no os importa.

—Como quieras.

¿Era preocupación lo que veía en su mirada? La mayoría de los nobles estaban enamorados de la pelinegra y entendían su sufrimiento.

Kain subió con calma las escaleras desabrochándose el lazo del uniforme mientras sentía que su tensión se relajaba recorriendo los tranquilos pasillos hacia su habitación. Nadie esperaba nada de el. Podía ser simplemente Kain. Un vampiro que aquellos días se sentía inusualmente cansado y solo.

Tenía asignada una pequeña pero cómoda habitación en un extremo del segundo piso, pared con pared con la de Aidou. Ambas habitaciones compartían un único baño, al que se podía acceder únicamente por las puertas dentro de cada habitación. Kain se paró un momento ante la puerta de Saya, aguzando sus sentidos, pero no captó ningún sonido, ninguna respiración y tampoco ningún olor. Resignado, pero negándose a dejarse llevar por los nervios, entró en su habitación, dejando los libros sobre un caótico escritorio donde se apilaban los deberes sin hacer.

Sencillamente porque no podía concentrarse y entender una palabra de las lecciones.

Se despojó de sus ropas echándolas sobre una silla y rebuscó en su armario hasta dar con una muda de ropa limpia. El plumón que cubría su cama y su resistencia serían más que suficiente para protegerlo del frío incipiente. Con los pies descalzos, entró en el baño y abrió el mando del agua caliente de la ducha, alargando la mano para coger su albornoz blanco.

Media hora después, con el pelo seco y vestido, Kain retiró el plumón y se metió en la cama. No creyó que podría dormir, con aquella preocupación royéndole el alma, pero el cansancio y el abatimiento pudieron más que él y sus párpados se cerraron con la caricia de la luna a través de la ventana.

Kaname y Saya dejaron que sus pasos resonaran con suavidad sobre el camino enlosado que conducía a los dormitorios para dar tiempo de reaccionar a Aidou y Senri, apostados en aquel momento ante las puertas degustando un sándwich. Más para ahorrarse disculpas que no venían al caso por no haberles oído que por evitarles a ellos un susto.

Ambos levantaron la mirada hacia el frente y la sorpresa en sus rostros al ver aparecer a la pareja junto a Haji y Seiren, fue tal que Kaname no reprimió una media sonrisa mientras gesticulaba hacia su piscolabis.

—Por favor, no os interrumpáis por mí. Las noches de guardia son largas.

Como era de esperar, Aidou desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, avergonzado como siempre que Kaname le dirigía la palabra desde que besara a la Reina. Algún día tendría que hablar con él, se dijo, pero no aquella noche. Aidou engulló el bocado de sándwich que tenía en la boca e hizo ademán de empezar a deshacerse en excusas.

Kaname alzó graciosamente la mano izquierda y movió la cabeza.

—No te disculpes, Aidou, no había ironía en mi comentario. Sé que cumplís con vuestro deber, no os voy a negar el sustento. — el joven depositó un momento la mano en el hombro del noble rubio mientras se giraba hacia Senri. — ¿Alguna novedad esta noche? ¿Mi hermana se encuentra ya en los dormitorios?

El joven delgado asintió, alzando la mirada hacia su primo.

—La noche ha sido tranquila y Yuuki ha llegado a los dormitorios junto con el resto de la clase. Debe estar descansando ahora.

La voz había sido poco más que un susurro, pero Kaname no necesitaba más para oírlo. Asintió y junto a su compañera subieron con elegancia los cuatro escalones de la entrada, empujando la puerta al interior del edificio. Faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer y la mayoría de los estudiantes estaría en sus habitaciones. Los pocos que aún permanecían en el salón se pusieron en pie de inmediato, murmurando palabras de bienvenida. Los sensibles sentidos de Kaname percibieron la corriente de intranquilidad que les recorría, tan común en aquellos días, y esbozó una sonrisa calmada.

—Siento perturbar vuestras tareas. Por favor, continuad, la noche es serena y ninguna amenaza nos acecha.

Desoyendo los murmullos de agradecimiento, Kaname se giró apenas hacia Seiren y su novio.

—Pueden retirarse también, Seiren. Les agradezco su compañía.

—Es un honor.

La joven morena asintió un momento para desaparecer en dirección al comedor junto al Caballero y Kaname subió con presteza las escaleras. Por fin solos… por fin sin tener que componer aquella máscara de calma y confianza. Si tan sólo pudiera dormir tranquilo con Saya aquella noche. La joven aún no se había habituado al cambio de rutinas y a menudo dormía a deshora. Podría confortarse en su presencia, retirar los cabellos de su rostro inocente y aspirar su olor fresco y floral.

La pareja entro en la habitación de Saya y sintieron cómo el nudo en el estómago que siempre se formaba al estar con los otros vampiros empezaba a remitir. La pelinegra se encaminó hacia el baño y Kaname a través de la madera oyó su respiración y olió su esencia mezclada con agua. Todo lo que había hecho, todo lo sanguinario y tortuoso que había tenido que hacer merecía la pena si su novia podía dormir tranquila en su cama, cerca de él.

Se recostó con cuidado en la cama, frunciendo el ceño al oler el aroma a sangre. Recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior y se sonrojó ante el recuerdo.

La Reina salió del baño ataviada con un sencillo camisón blanco. Kaname, al verla, sonrió, y entró al baño para evitar hacer alguna tontería.

Luego de darse un baño el también, secó su cabello y se recostó junto a su amada Reina, durmiéndose abrazándola por la cintura.

Desde las sombras, una mujer de largo cabello negro y hermosos ojos azules, observaba enternecida, la escena.

Junto a ella, un muchacho de aproximadamente 14 años le sujetaba la mano y la tironeaba para sacarla del cuarto de su hermana mayor.

-Vamos, Diva-chan. Dejemos dormir a los tortolitos.

-Hai, Riku-kun.


End file.
